Means to an End
by Aiwendil Amaurea
Summary: [Complete] Kagome and Rin are kidnapped by Naraku in an attempt to destroy Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. When things go wrong, Kagome ends up in the demon lord's hands. She was only supposed to be a tool, but Kagome has a way of changing those near her.
1. Distracted

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other cool characters in this story. 

Spoilers: Up to volume 29 in the manga. If I get some feedback in favor of it, I'll post a brief summary of what has happened recently in the manga that is relevant in this story. 

*Rating has gone up! Rated for blood, violence, some torture, and swearing.

* * *

Chapter 1: Distraction

The sun strained through the thick canopy of leaves to leave a scattered pattern of light on the strange group walking through the forest. A young girl was running breathlessly and grinning, weaving in and out between a large two-headed dragon and a disgruntled looking toad youkai no taller than she. Jaken muttered under his breath as they walked, mostly cursing Rin's reckless cheerfulness. He was still disgusted that a human was allowed to travel with them, but by now knew better to question his master. The demon lord seemingly acted on whim, or at least he had never bothered to share his motives with his servant. 

The stoic white figure leading the three halted abruptly. Jaken stumbled and flailed his arms to avoid hitting his master. "Sesshoumaru-sama…?" he questioned when he had regained his balance. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly as he tilted his head in response to something his companions could not sense. Briefly his eyes glazed with a feral red glint. "Naraku," he growled. 'Why has he leaked his sent this time? I am tired of the hanyou's schemes. I will kill him this time, no matter what he has planned.' "Rin," he said, turning his attention to the small girl, "stay here with Jaken and behave."

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama," chirped Rin, who had managed to hold still during the youkai's analysis. 

Sesshoumaru fired a cold glare at his retainer. "Jaken." The toad youkai gulped, well aware of the command and the threat that the word held. If anything ever happened to the small girl, Jaken was certain that Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to kill him, no matter how long he had served him. Without another word, the Lord of the Western lands disappeared in a white blur into the woods and in an eyeblink was out of sight. 

* * *

Inuyasha stood under the eaves of Kaede's hut, staring out at the drizzle. "You should really be more patient, my friend," said a voice coming from the doorway. 

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted, "What are you talking about Bouzu?" Miroku grinned and pointed to his crossed arms where his claws were furiously drumming against his arms. Immediately he stopped to glare at the monk. 

Miroku, by now used to his defensive nature, just came out and leaned against the wall next to the hanyou. "When's she coming back?" 

Inuyasha's features softened immediately. "Today. She said she'd come after that test thing of hers. I should go meet her." He hadn't meant to say that last line out loud, though it was clearly in his thoughts and he fully intended to act on it. 

Miroku's voice took on a more serious tone. "Inuyasha, it is not your fault that Naraku kidnapped Kagome. If it had not been for you, he would have taken over her mind. You protect Kagome with your life. But even you can't protect her from everything."

"It's because of me that she's in so much danger at all," he said softly. Suddenly he growled and hard resolve filled his voice. "I will not let anything harm her, especially that bastard Naraku. I will kill him for what he did tried to do to her."

Miroku did not doubt his sincerity, though he wished his friend would be a little more open with his feelings, at least with Kagome. It was obvious he was deeply in love with her, but he constantly gave her reasons to doubt. 

They stood side by side, looking out at nothing. Inuyasha, as always, was passively searching for any possible sources of danger. He could hear the villagers engaged in various activities and the woodland noises from around them, and closer, the monk's breathing and heartbeat, and the noises Sango, Shippo, and Kaede were making inside the hut. His sense of smell was somewhat deadened by the rain, which always annoyed him. Miroku found his thoughts straying back into the hut were Sango was polishing her boomerang, taking advantage of the poor weather. He absently fingered the beads circling his right hand, frowning. 

He looked up when he noticed Inuyasha stiffen beside him. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

"The forest…" he began. "It's gone quiet. Something is wrong." He closed his eyes briefly and sniffed a few times, his ears were held stiffly alert. His eyes shot open and his claws tensed. "There's a youkai, headed towards us from that direction," he said indicating the opposite end of the village. 

By now Miroku could sense the youki as well. It was very strong, and they both knew what that probably meant. He quickly turned and lifted the mat in Kaede's doorway. "Sango," he called. "A demon is approaching, and it feels like one of Naraku's offspring." Sango hastily strapped her sword in place and grabbed her boomerang and they both headed out together, a transformed Kirara right on their tail. "Shippo, stay put, ok?" he called back as they ran after Inuyasha, who was already running towards the other end of the village. 

Inuyasha skid to a stop on the damp ground in the field just outside the village. He could hear it crashing recklessly through the forest in front of him and pulled out his sword, which immediately transformed. Suddenly it burst out of the woods, sending several trees to the ground in the process. It looked similar to Goshinki, but was twice the size, and as usual was surrounded by Saimyoushou. He heard Sango and Miroku come sliding up behind him. 

"Inuyasha, is it…?"

"Yeah, this is definitely another of that bastards fucking offspring," he snarled. "What the fuck were you sent for?" he yelled angrily and the oni. 

The demon showed no interest in answering; instead it rapidly crossed the distance separating them and made a quick swipe with massive claws. The three scattered apart as the large hand made impact with the ground, tearing a massive hole. Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga at the beast, but it managed to jump away. The creature did not seem as interested in making conversation or as intelligent as Goshinki had been, but it was certainly as fast. Sango and Miroku had regrouped and Sango was attempting to hit it with Hiraikotsu, but thus far had not managed to make contact. Miroku had reached instinctively for his prayer beads, but he was deterred by the poisonous insects. 

Inuyasha let out an enraged yell and made a massive swing of his sword, bringing out the Kaze no Kizu. The blades of energy hurtled toward the monster, but in an instant it had moved straight toward Inuyasha, breaking through the attack and landing a massive blow that caught the hanyou across his side and sent him flying. He slammed against the ground, for once grateful for the rain; it softened the impact considerably. He stood quickly and went to help his friends. Sango was only managing to harry it with her boomerang and Miroku could do little more than watch her back with his staff. 

Inuyasha reached to his side where he felt the gash from the monster's claws. "Hijin Kessou!" he yelled, sending the blades of blood arching toward the demon. A few of the blades found their target, but most missed as the demon moved away from the attack quickly. The three attacked again and again, but the oni evaded most of their assaults and the group was beginning to tire. 

Inuyasha called the Kaze no Kizu out from his blade again, hoping to hit it while it was occupied with Hiraikotsu. The demon moved quickly again, but did not manage to get completely clear of the blast and was cut up in several places. This time it attempted to finish off Sango and Miroku while the hanyou was following through with his stroke. Realizing this Inuyasha launched himself between the attacker and his friends as a crushing blow caught him in his chest. 

As he once again skidded to a stop, he looked up to see Sango's boomerang make contact with the monster's back. It seemed that his last attack had slowed it considerably and she and Miroku were starting to cause some damage. Leaning on his sword he came to his feet. Something was wrong. What did Naraku hope to accomplish by sending this monster? It was not as intelligent as any of its predecessors, nor had it showed any signs of some special ability. It had speed and size, but Naraku knew his group could handle that. So…

He sniffed suspiciously at the air. Naraku's stench was hanging thickly about his offspring, but the rain was doing a good job of deadening anything beyond that. Suddenly he raised his head, realizing what was wrong. This monster wasn't the only thing nearby that smelled like Naraku. It was faint, but his enemy's scent was also away in the direction they had come from earlier— and the direction the well was in. And from the same direction, he smelled the first hints of a very familiar scent. 

"Kagome!!"

* * *

This is my first fic, so please review. I'd love to get some criticism. 

-Aiwen

__

This chapter last updated: Saturday, May 3, 2003-format only

Originally Posted: March 13, 2003


	2. Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other cool characters in this story. 

Spoilers: Up to volume 29 in the manga. If I get some feedback in favor of it, I'll post a brief summary of what has happened recently in the manga that is relevant in this story. 

* * *

Chapter 2: Taken

Kagome was welcomed back to the Sengoku-Jidai by several fat raindrops that dripped their way into the well and splashed on her face and clung to her hair. "Oh great," she sighed as she began to pull herself up the side of the well. The vines were a little slippery and difficult to climb, and she wondered briefly why Inuyasha was not waiting there for her. He had been very insistent that he walk her to the well on the last trip and when they got there made her promise to come back on time, for a change. Ever since he had saved her from Naraku the last time, he had become especially protective, rarely letting her out of his sight for even a moment. She supposed that he must be worried about her and hoped it was a sign of affection. Knowing how edgy he had been and how guilty he felt about letting Naraku get to her, she had made sure she kept her promise, and had come through the well as soon as she got back from school. 

She heaved her big yellow pack over the edge of the well before pulling herself over as well. She frowned slightly as she noticed Inuyasha still wasn't there. In addition, something didn't feel quite right, was setting her on edge. Suddenly, she felt vine-like things wrap around her legs, neck, and chest, pinning her arms. She felt something quickly pierce her neck and let out a small scream. She had the brief sensation of falling backwards before she lost consciousness completely. 

* * *

Sango hurled her boomerang one final time at the demon, striking it full in the chest, slicing it nearly in two. As she reached up to catch Hiraikotsu, she heard Inuyasha's almost desperate yell. "Kagome!!" 

Instantly his pain and fatigue were forgotten as he streaked past his companions in a red and white blur before the demon had even made contact with the ground. The monk and exterminator looked at each other, puzzled for a brief moment, both reaching the same conclusion at the same time. "We've been misdirected," Miroku said with disgust. 

"Kirara," Sango called. They both climbed quickly onto the cat's back and leaped after Inuyasha. Halfway to the well they heard Kagome's strained yell and leaned forward trying to urge the cat to go faster. 

They arrived at the well just after their companion, to a most unwelcome scene. The air was full of Naraku's characteristic miasma, making it difficult to see or think. Sango quickly pulled her mask while Miroku breathed through his sleeve, at the same time chanting in an effort to dispel some of the poison. Before them were Kagura and what was obviously one of Naraku's Kugutsu. The puppet had its vine-like appendages wrapped tightly about Kagome's limp form. She glowed a dim pink; even while unconscious her body was attempting to purify the miasma that filled the air. 

Inuyasha was snarling in front of his companions, looking as if he desperately wanted to tear something apart. "Bastard! Let her go!"

The Kugutsu smiled slightly and ignored Inuyasha's demand. "You people may have taken care of my offspring quicker than expected, but it seems to have done its job."

Glancing at the hanyou, she saw what the Naraku meant. Inuyasha had huge lacerations in his side and his torso was torn open from where the last blow had caught him. Blood was beginning to pool around his feet and she could see it running down his claws as well. He was shaking now too, but Sango couldn't tell if it was from the loss of blood or rage. He seemed torn between attempting to slash the puppet to pieces and holding back in order to avoid hitting Kagome. "Let her go!" he yelled again, sounding even more desperate and enraged.

"No," replied Naraku, "I believe I'll hang on to her. There are some interesting things I would like to try with her."

Inuyasha let out a tremendous roar as he finally sprang at the puppet, claws first, though he still held the Tetsusaiga in his other hand. Though under normal circumstances Inuyasha would have caught it with no problem, his massive wounds slowed him and the puppet was able to easily sidestep the attack. In response, viney tentacles lashed out and struck him again, one pushing all the way through his shoulder. Kagura had stepped up when Inuyasha attacked and sent her wind blades flying at the rest of the party. Miroku was furiously swinging his staff and Sango used her boomerang as a shield against the blades. 

Naraku glanced at Inuyasha, who was struggling to regain his feet. "Kagura," he commanded, and in a moment Kagura had thrown the feather from her hair and was on top of it. A swarm of Naraku's demons arrived as she pulled the Kugutsu holding Kagome on beside her. "Go."

As Kagura sped off, the hoard of demons attacked in one massive wave. Inuyasha managed to pull himself up into a crouch and Sango, Miroku, and Kirara came up beside him. "Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword released a blinding flash of energy. The demons were torn up by the wave, all of them disintegrating in an apparent chain reaction. Abruptly, all the demons were destroyed and the sound of the rain in the trees filled the air again. The shouki was beginning to dissipate as well. 

The group turned quickly at the sound of a muddy thud. Inuyasha had collapsed into the mud, water and blood were already beginning to collect in the imprint he had made. Even without close examination, it was obvious the hanyou's injuries were very severe. They rushed to his side and turned him onto his back. As Miroku brought his hand away his eyes widened at the amount of blood on it. He brought his head close to his friend's, praying that he was still breathing. He could hear slow shaky breaths and as he kept his head down a faint whisper.

"…kago…me…"

Next to him Sango glanced up at the murky sky. "We can't follow them…," she began. Her face was streaked with rain and held a tormented look. 

Miroku nodded resolutely. Without Inuyasha, they had no idea how to find which way Naraku had gone, and in any case, they could not abandon their friend in this condition even if they had any hope of pursuit. "Let's get him onto Kirara and back to Kaede." 'Hang on, Kagome,' he thought sadly. 

"We'll save her. We'll take care of both of them," he said, trying to reassure Sango, though in fact, he couldn't remember ever feeling so helpless. 

* * *

Flying swiftly back to Naraku's newest fortress, Kagura glanced back at the miko, still held tightly by the Kugutsu. The girl had been sedated using a poison pried from the knowledge of the young youkai exterminator in Naraku's possession. It had been selected specifically for its potency against humans to insure that her miko powers would not be able to fight it as she could Naraku's shouki. She should sleep for quite some time. 

She couldn't help but feel slightly edgy so close to the girl. Kikyou, before Naraku had destroyed her again, could have killed Kagura and her siblings on a whim, and Kagome, as her reincarnation, had at least the same potential, even if she lacked Kikyou's training. She had seen first hand the power of Kagome's purifying arrows, and was not interested in being close by if the miko ever got her power under control. 

That, undoubtedly, was the reason Naraku had sent the Kugutsu and herself to collect the girl. Since the incident in which Kagome had destroyed most of his body with one of her arrows, Naraku had always avoided direct contact with the girl, choosing instead to send his offspring or using others like Kohaku, Tsubaki, and most recently the Shichinintai. 

Thinking of the monster most recently felled by Inuyasha and his group, Kagura frowned at the ease at which Naraku sacrificed his offspring. She knew all to well that he would not hesitate to destroy her if it was in his interest. 

His recent actions and commands puzzled her, but of course he offered her no insights into his plans. He did not trust her. He had tried to control the miko before and failed. What did he have in mind for this time? Assuredly he wanted the last of the shards, and if he could find a way to use the miko's eyes, that would shorten the search. But Kagura knew that destroying Inuyasha remained a top priority in her master's mind. Even if his feelings for Kikyou were purged after his transformation at Mt. Hakurei, he still held his vendetta for Inuyasha and the girl. 

Her thoughts wondered back to the other prisoner she had taken lately. Whatever Naraku had planned, it appeared he wanted to take care of all of his enemies in one blow.

* * *

This is my first fic, so please review. I'd love to get some criticism. 

-Aiwen


	3. Helpless

Thanks to everybody who reviewed!! This chapter is a little longer to make up for the second chapter, and probably the fourth. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don''t own Inuyasha or any of the other cool characters in this story. 

Rated for: just blood and swearing so far

Spoilers: Up to volume 29 in the manga. If I get some feedback in favor of it, I''ll post a brief summary of what has happened recently in the manga that is relevant in this story. 

* * *

Chapter 3: Helpless 

Kagome's whole body felt very heavy. Her head pounded and her eyelids seemed glued shut. She knew immediately that something was wrong and was trying to piece together in her mind what it was. She hazily remembered coming out of the well and not finding Inuyasha, but after that…? With an effort she forced her eyes to open. She let out a small pained gasp as the room spun around her and fresh pain assailed her head. She closed her eyes again, trying to lessen the pain. Wherever she was, it was dark and unfamiliar. She realized she was sitting against a stone wall and was quite uncomfortable. She tried to move but found that her hands were secured above her somehow, giving her enough slack to sit against the wall but not to lay down. Her legs were stretched out in front of her and chained around her ankles. She tried to bend her legs but they were as sluggish as the rest of her body, and she could only manage to squirm a little before the dizziness forced her to desist. 

From somewhere close by she heard a small sniff. It sounded like it belonged to someone who had been crying. A small voice snaked through the darkness tentatively, "Nee-san…?"

The voice seemed familiar, though Kagome was having difficulty placing it. Slowly and carefully she opened her eyes again, enduring the painful blur it created in her mind. Gradually she focused on the small figure a few meters away, secured to the opposite wall. She recognized the orange kimono and the girl's ponytail on one side. The little girl that followed Sesshoumaru was here too. 

"Is Nee-san alright?" 

Kagome heard the worry and fear in the little girl's voice, disoriented as she was. She tried to smile and responded, "I'm alright." Her own voice grated past her throat and rang in her ears. "What's your name?"

"My name's Rin. What's Nee-san's name?"

"Kagome."

"Oh," said Rin, apparently considering this, "that's a pretty name."

Kagome tried to smile again but was having difficulty avoiding passing out. "Rin, do you know how you got here?" she asked. Every word was excruciating. 

"The lady with the fan and the feather hurt Ah and Un and took Rin."

The lady with the fan and the feather. Kagura. Kagome felt a wave of fear crawl up her spine and she shuddered. Naraku had her again. 

Rin continued, "Sesshoumaru-sama always protects Rin, even though Jaken-sama says he shouldn't. Do you think Sesshoumaru-sama will come and get Rin?" She glanced down at the cold floor and sniffed again. "I'm scared," she squeaked. 

Kagome did not want to worry the little girl. "I'm sure he'll come, and until then Nee-san will try to take care of you." Though she sincerely meant to do everything she could to help Rin, she knew she was in no condition to do it. She could no longer fight the urge to slip back into unconsciousness. Not wanting to alarm Rin, she whispered, "I'm going to sleep for a little while now, ok Rin?"

"Ok," Rin said softly. Kagome's head had already drooped and she was asleep again. 

* * *

The rain was just beginning to stop as the group had arrived back at Kaede's. They quickly carried Inuyasha's unresponsive form inside. Shippo was especially disturbed when he saw the hanyou's condition; even with his accelerated healing, many of his wounds were still bleeding freely. Sango quickly took Shippo with her and went off to retrieve water, leaving Miroku and Kaede with Inuyasha. 

Though they both had seen Inuyasha badly wounded before, these injuries were numerous and most of them very deep. "Shit, Inuyasha," the monk gasped as they removed his soaked shirt, for the first time revealing the tears and punctures. He could not imagine how the hanyou had remained alive, let alone standing for so long. He held a cloth tightly against the most severe wound, where the kugutsu had pushed a vine all the way through his shoulder. 

Sango returned with Shippo and the water and immediately set to work, helping the other two clean and bandage the wounds. Shippo looked on from a corner with tears in his eyes. Inuyasha was the strongest person he knew, and it scared him to know that he could be hurt this badly. The group worked in near silence as they attempted to put Inuyasha back together.

Finally, they had finished bandaging him and leaned back dejectedly. "Houshi-sama," Kaede said, knowing that Sango and Miroku's expressions were full of more than just worry over Inuyasha, "what has happened?"

Sango glanced over at Shippo and opened her arms to the kit as Miroku began to speak. 

"We went after the demon, which was, as we suspected an offspring of Naraku's an managed to intercept it before it reached the village. It was fast, but the three of us together managed to take it down, though Inuyasha took several bad blows." He sighed tiredly before continuing. "Inuyasha realized it first. That demon was only a distraction to keep us away from the well while Naraku grabbed Kagome. He must have known some how that she would be back this afternoon. He's been watching us more carefully than we knew. When we arrived, she was unconscious and being held by one of Naraku's kugutsu. Inuyasha was already too badly damaged to fight the Kugutsu, and Sango and I were occupied with Kagura and the shouki. Naraku sent a wave of lower demons at us, and Inuyasha destroyed them with his Kaze no Kizu, but Kagura escaped with Kagome in the process."

By now Shippo was sobbing uncontrollably into Sango's shoulder. It was bad enough that he was afraid that he might lose Inuyasha, but he didn't know what he would do if he lost Kagome. 

Sango glanced down at the hanyou, who had shown no sign of movement since muttering Kagome's name on the battlefield. His chest was beginning to rise and fall in a more regular rhythm as his body struggled to repair his most vital organs. "We have another problem," she said slowly. "He'll certainly come to before he is anywhere near finished healing. And he won't want to wait if Kagome is in danger, but we can't let him fight in this condition."

Miroku and Kaede nodded in agreement and set to work sealing the hut. 

* * *

The following afternoon the hanyou began to stir. They had been watching him in shifts through the night as he lay deathly still, trying not to think about what might be happening to Kagome while they delayed. Miroku was watching him when he began to show some signs of life again. It was obvious he was dreaming. His claws twitched and he held his ears rigid and growled softly. Every once in a while he whimpered Kagome's name. Before long his eyes snapped open and he snarled loudly. "Naraku!" He struggled to try to stand but found he could not move at all. 

"Don't try to move, Inuyasha," said Miroku, coming to his side. The others had heard his roar and he could hear their footsteps approaching. 

"Don't try? I can't! What did you do to me!?" He glared menacingly at the monk, who was a little frightened by the dangerous gleam in his eyes. 

"We sealed you down. Your injuries are too severe for you to run off yet."

"Damn you, Miroku! Naraku has Kagome, I don't have time for this shit!" Inuyasha tried to lift his arms and legs but failed again and growled in disgust. "How long have I been down?"

"A day. I'm amazed you've awakened so quickly," responded Sango, who had joined Miroku next to Inuyasha. 

"A day! Naraku has had her for a day!? Let me up! Why didn't you bastards go after her? You should have left me!" The anger in his voice was gradually being replaced by more and more fear. 

Miroku slammed his fist on the ground next to the hanyou's head in an attempt to get his attention. Inuyasha's ears flattened briefly and he glared at Miroku. "We had no way to track Kagura. Hell, we don't even know which direction she went!" Frustration had crept its way into Miroku's voice as well; he hadn't meant to sound so angry. 

"Well, now you do. Let me up." Inuyasha's voice was hard and even. The hanyou rarely sounded so serious. As his companions hesitated he felt the desperation taking over again. "Let me up!" 

All he could see was red. Kagome was in trouble and his own friends were holding him here helplessly. He felt the rage and desperation surge up within him and roared as he forced himself off the floor. The seals on his arms and legs burned him as he resisted their spell and the pain of his earlier wounds hit him full force. 

His friends stared on in shock as Inuyasha managed to wrench himself off the ground. No sooner than he reached his feet it was obvious he was in terrible pain. The scrolls they had placed on him were glowing in an attempt to fulfil their purpose. Miroku, realizing they were doing the hanyou more harm than good, stepped up and tore the scrolls off him. Inuyasha slumped tiredly, but remained on his feet. "Bouzu," he growled, "are there more scrolls on the door?"

Miroku nodded. 

"Remove them."

Miroku hesitated for a moment. If he refused, he did not doubt that Inuyasha would charge the barrier as many times as it took until he collapsed or made it outside. Judging from what Inuyasha had just accomplished, he could probably make it past the scrolls, though not without considerable pain. Miroku walked to the doorway and removed the scrolls. Inuyasha picked up Tetsusaiga from where it was propped near the door next to where Sango had set Kagome's yellow bag and walked through cautiously, the rest of the group following behind him.

  
  


As soon as Inuyasha had cleared the doorway he took off at a run towards the well. Sango and Shippo followed on Kirara while Miroku ran beside them. Inuyasha was not as fast as usual, and the whole group reached the clearing at the same time. Inuyasha's nose and ears were twitching like mad as he walked shakily around the clearing. Kirara came up along side him and unconsciously the hanyou laid his good arm over her back and allowed some of his weight to rest there. His head raised as he reached a desiscion. "North-east," he said, leaving the group and sprinting out of the clearing as best as he could manage. Miroku was about to follow when Sango grabbed his arm.

"Houshi-sama," she said locking eyes with him. "Take Kirara. I'll run for a while. Try and talk some sense into him."

Miroku nodded and climbed onto Kirara and followed Inuyasha with Sango and Shippo just behind him. He quickly over took the hanyou and Kirara flew along side him. Inuyasha glanced over at them as he stumbled slightly. Miroku extended his hand and after a moment's hesitation, Inuyasha allowed himself to be pulled onto Kirara. 

Inuyasha sighed as came up in front of Miroku. "We're running blind. Any scent of Kagome or Kagura vanished just after we left the clearing."

Miroku's heart leaped as he felt Inuyasha go limp in front of him, afraid he had lost consciousness again or worse. He let out a breath as the hanyou spoke softly. 

"Miroku…I have to get her back."

"I know my friend," sighed Miroku. The silence stretched for a moment between them. "You know, there is no shame in loving her."

Inuyasha remained slumped, but his ears swiveled slightly when the monk spoke. Miroku took this as a sign that he was listening. "I know that you have held yourself back for a long time now because of Kikyou. I wish I could have met her when she was still alive, still herself. From what I've heard she was an extraordinary woman. But she has been dead for 50 years. It is admirable that you have not wavered in your loyalty and responsibility for her, but you should not deny yourself happiness for her sake. The woman who has been described to me would not have wanted you to torture yourself this way. Kagome loves you. You should let go of your fear and doubt and just love her. I know you have wanted to for a long time."

The silence returned and was broken only by the rustling of leaves and the rhythmic motions of Kirara and the footsteps of Sango riding behind them. 

"I do love her…" the hanyou began softly. 

"…and now I have failed her."

Miroku, taken aback by his admission and his sudden air of defeat, did not know what to say. 

* * *

Kagome stirred when she felt something brush against her face. She had awakened a few times in the past few days when servants of Naraku had come and forced some food and water down her throat. She suspected, in her rare moments of lucidity, that they continued to give her more of the drug to keep her down, but there was little she could do about it. Whenever she had awakened, she attempted to comfort Rin. From what Rin said, she had been taken from Sesshoumaru at least three days ago and Kagome had been here at least two, though she remembered very little of it. 

As she wakened she felt cold fingers softly stroking her cheek, tracing her jaw down to her chin and slipping down her neck. She shivered in panic and her eyes shot open. 

She was staring straight at Naraku. He was grinning, apparently pleased with her fear. "Surprised?" he asked tauntingly. His fingers rested on her neck, tapping her skin idly, watching her try to squirm away from his touch with little success. "No one will come for you…until I want them to." He walked his fingers across her collar bone. 

"Sorry about the poison, but I don't think I want to take any chances with you this time," he said, sly smile still in place. "You've given me enough trouble as it is. It's time you pay me back for some of the problems you've caused." As he spoke his hand went to her shoulder and in one quick motion sliced a long shallow cut into it. 

All Kagome could manage was a strangled whimper as he proceeded to cut her again on her legs, arms, and once across her stomach. He seemed to greatly enjoy having her in this position, leaving his hand on her at all times, just to demonstrate to her that he could. Kagome hoped when he pulled his hand away that he was planning to leave her for a while, but instead heard something click above her head. Looking down, she realize that her left arm had been released and was now being held in front of her by Naraku, who was also holding something else. 

"Mind if I borrow some of this?" he asked conversationally, and before Kagome could interpret his question, he sliced a horizontal gash across her wrist. A scream tried to escape but caught in her throat and she choked. As she felt her blood trickling across her wrist she realized Naraku was catching it with whatever was in his hand. After a few minuets he was apparently satisfied and lidded the container. "You know, I thought about sending Kagura to do this, but I think we've both enjoyed getting to know each other a bit better," he said while tightly wrapping her bleeding wrist. 

Kagome looked down in puzzlement at the bandage and then up at Naraku's satisfied face. "Can't have you dying just yet," he said in explanation as he replaced her hand in the chains above her. Slowly he drew his eyes away from her and across the room. Kagome followed his eyes to where Rin was huddled and shaking opposite her. "I wonder…" Naraku mused. "Perhaps Sesshoumaru needs a bit more incentive." 

Kagome felt fear and surge inside her, but this time rage accompanied it. He may have been able to do this to her, but she couldn't let him hurt Rin. 

Naraku spun as he felt Kagome's miko powers rise, struggling to find an outlet. He returned his attention to her slightly glowing form. "I'll be back to see you later, miko." He spun towards the door.

Just as he reached it, Kagome managed to find the strength to push her words past her lips. "No…"

He turned, a slightly bemused look on his face. She looked normal again, and very weak. "No what?" he asked. 

"I won't help you find the last shards," she managed.

"You will. But not quite yet. There is something you and I must take care of first." Without another word, he left them alone again.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered softly to the dark. 

* * *

Ok, I promise I''ll get Sess back in here next chapter. 

This is my first fic, so please review. I'd love to get some criticism. 

-Aiwen


	4. Hunting

Thanks again to everybody who reviewed!! Reviews make me feel loved ; )

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other cool characters in this story. 

Rated for: just blood and swearing so far

Spoilers: Up to volume 29 in the manga. If I get some feedback in favor of it, I'll post a brief summary of what has happened recently in the manga that is relevant in this story. 

  
  


* * *

Chapter 4: Hunting

Sesshoumaru stalked noiselessly through the darkening woods. It had been four days since his encounter with Naraku's offspring. It had taken little time to defeat, though Sesshoumaru had kept it alive briefly in hopes that Naraku's location could be forced from it. When he discovered the beast could not speak, he immediately destroyed it. The encounter was somewhat puzzling; Naraku never sent an attack unless he had some kind of trick up his sleeve. Sesshoumaru snarled at the thought of that cowardly hanyou, who had the audacity to try and trap and manipulate him repeatedly. If the trap did not lay with the creature he had killed, it must lay elsewhere, he knew. He had quickly returned to where he had left Rin and Jaken.

When Sesshoumaru arrived in the small forest clearing he glared in cold rage at the scene before him. The two-headed dragon had been cleanly sliced until it was almost unrecognizable. He could see massive scars on the trees from where the beast had apparently unleashed its energy attack in defense of itself and Rin. Sesshoumaru was silently satisfied with the way the beast defended and looked after Rin; it was more steadfast than the excitable Jaken. Looking around, he found his servant in a similar condition. Even if he hadn't recognized the clean narrow slashes, Kagura's scent still hung in the air. 

At his side, he felt a pulse from the Tenseiga. He frowned. At least it seemed that his sword was willing to cooperate with him today. The sword's temperamental nature frustrated him greatly. It only seemed to work when it wanted to, though it had gotten him out of at least one tight spot. Perhaps if he had better control of the sword, he could have restored his missing arm by now. It damaged his pride to know that the sword led him more than he commanded it.

He drew the Tenseiga and slashed at the dragon. He hesitated only briefly before repeating the process on Jaken. Annoying as he was, there were some chores that Sesshoumaru did not prefer to take care of personally. While he waited for the two to reassemble themselves, he scouted the forest around the clearing. Rin and Kagura's scent disappeared a few meters beyond the clearing, but seemed strongest towards the northern end. 

'This doesn't make any sense,' he thought. 'Why would Naraku go to the trouble of taking Rin hostage and then leave me no means to find him? The girl has no value.'

"He will die." He glanced back at the clearing where Jaken was just beginning to make his way to his feet. "Let's go," he said as he turned sharply and walked away to the North. 

* * *

Naraku knelt on the floor of his newest stronghold. After leaving the mountain, he had taken over a convenient human castle to replace the one he had fled previously. Kagura stood in the dim doorway watching him while Kanna kneeled silently near Naraku, her small white figure appeared ghostly and deathly still. 

Naraku held before him a shallow basin. Into it he poured a dark fluid from a bottle at his side. 

"The miko's blood?" Kagura inquired curiously. She watched as Naraku pulled out a small round stone and placed it in the basin as well, smiling slightly. Suddenly, a malignant dark light surged from the basin. Kagura threw an arm up in front of her face and watched in fascination as the stone drew the blood within it. The darkness faded and the low light of the torches once again permeated the air and reached the dark corners of the room, casting shadows like flickering moths.In the center of the basin, the bead glowed softly with a gentle whitish-pink hue. The shining stone contrasted sharply with its dark surroundings. 'It's pure?' she wondered and looked with renewed confusion at her master.

Naraku, however, seemed satisfied with the result, carefully picking up the stone and replacing it within his robes. 

As she stood dumbfounded, Naraku rose and approached her. "Kagura," he said, pressing the bottle into her hands with a grin, "spread some of this around." Kagura felt the weight of the container in her hand; there was still some blood in it. 

"I think it's time we invited our guests. Send Kohaku to guard the two prisoners. Go now."

Kagura turned sharply. It was obvious that Naraku did not intend to fill her in on his plan. As she started to walk away he called her back. 

"Kagura."

She turned slightly to show him she was listening. 

"When they arrive, stay out of the way," he said with amusement in his voice. 

She nodded slightly and walked down the pitch black hall, its lamps unlit since the departure of its human occupants. 

* * *

Inuyasha and his companions were seated around a small fire under the eaves of the dim wood. Or rather, Sango and Miroku sat while Inuyasha was lying against Kirara, dead to the world with Shippou curled up near him. Just before nightfall Sango and Miroku had convinced him to stop for the night and make camp. Though the hanyou had disagreed vehemently, it was clear that the entire party was exhausted and Kirara could go no further. Though they were all anxious to rescue Kagome, it was obvious that their search was having little success. 

Inuyasha was not healing quickly enough, especially for his own tastes. Sango and Miroku had managed to keep him on Kirara, but mostly because he was not strong enough to put much effort into an argument. A few dark spots on his haori where his wound had caught and reopened at various times during the past two days were evidence of his greatly weakened and injured state. 

Miroku and Sango stared tiredly at the flames from opposite ends of the fire, lost in their thoughts, trying to keep their fatigue at bay. Miroku stole a quick glance at Sango, her face gently lit by glowing orange as sparks and tongues of flame danced in front of her face. She looked so beautiful. 

He frowned. She looked so sad.

"It's hopeless, isn't it?" her quiet voice snuck over the sound of the crackling and popping of the fire. Her eyes remained down and unfocused. "If Inuyasha can't track her then there's no way we can find her." She sighed shakily, ". . . and another person I love will become his victim."

Miroku's hand had gone instinctively to the prayer beads encircling his hand and he gripped his wrist tightly. "Hopeless . . .?" he pondered as he watched a tear make a glistening track down Sango's cheek. He wished he was sitting closer to her so he might put his thumb to her face and wipe it away. He gripped his hand harder. 'Always something between us . . .' he thought sadly. 

"It's not hopeless yet, Sango. As long as we're still alive." He desperately wanted to say or do something to help her, but he was at a loss as to what. To make matters more complicated, he feared that if he tried to get close to her he would only end up hurting her worse. 'I won't let anything hurt her,' he thought resolutely. 

Sango finally looked up into Miroku's serious face. Her gaze took in his vice-like grip on his wrist and felt a little guilty for her desperation. Every day Naraku lived Miroku's life slipped away, but he didn't despair. It wasn't right to lay her burdens on him as well. She missed his usual upbeat attitude and the peace she felt when the group was whole and together. She wouldn't even mind that much if he tried to feel her up again. 'It would almost be alright...' she thought, '. . .if I was the only one he wanted.' 

But tonight, she just didn't want to feel so alone. 

Miroku watched in startled amazement as Sango got up and walked over and sat next to him. She gently leaned in to him and rested her head against his shoulder. 

"Houshi-sama...I'm so tired," she breathed. Miroku felt her small form shaking against him and heard her quivering breath. 

He hesitated a moment before he placed his arm around her shaking shoulders. "Me too, Sango," he said as he turned his face and rested his cheek in her soft hair. 

"Me too. . ."

In moments both were asleep.

* * *

Naraku had returned below the castle two where the two humans were imprisoned. He frowned to see Kagome hanging limply sleeping in her bonds. He wanted her awake for this. He approached her and released some of his shouki toward her. Immediately her body fought to regain control and she twisted and writhed in her bonds. The poison dissipated into nothing as it touched her skin, but it had the desired effect. 

Her eyes stared coldly at him. The fear and contempt coming off her was almost tangible and Naraku breathed it in deeply. He pushed himself until their faces were only inches apart and began to pull his fingers through her hair, grinning as she tried to pull away but was stopped by the chains.

"They'll be here tonight," he said, watching her reaction carefully. He saw hope flicker there briefly only to be replaced by an anxious look. "But don't worry, they won't get this far. Because of you, they won't leave here alive." She was terrified now, he could see. 

He grabbed her chin sharply and forced her to look up at him. "You'll be staying with me until you outlive your usefulness. I'll try to make our time pleasant, because of all of the fun you've given me in the past. And after that, if you behave, I may let you join your friends." His fingers dug into her face and neck and her blood was beginning to slide down his fingers. 

Rin had awakened as well when Naraku entered, and let out a frightened yell when Naraku had grabbed Kagome. 

"As for the brat," he said, turning his attention and releasing Kagome's face, "I'll have no use for her after tonight." He stepped over to the little girl, who had curled up as much as she could and was shaking like crazy. 

Naraku smiled, and raised her head by the back of her hair. "You," he said, drawing a finger across the girl's cheek, leaving a line of blood. "You should have found someone else to follow instead of Sesshoumaru."

Something snapped again in Kagome and her head shot up. Her body felt warm and the ends of her limbs tingled, though they had been almost senseless moments before. 

Feeling the surge of holy energy fill the room, Naraku turned and hit Kagome hard across the head before she could attempt to unleash it. "Bitch!" he yelled as Kagome's chains clanged as they took her full weight again. He retreated from the room, uncomfortable with the lingering holy energy. "When this is over, you'll die slowly."

* * *

Only a few hours after making camp, the hanyou's nose began to twitch. He was sleeping very hard as his body tried to heal and at first it seemed only as if the scent were part of his dream, which had been especially bad of late. Gradually, as the scent grew stronger, he struggled to waken. Finally, with an effort, his eyes shot open and his ears stood alert. It wasn't just his dream.

He growled dangerously. "Miroku, Sango, get up! I can smell Kagura."

In a few minutes they were back in pursuit. 

* * *

Not far away, a white and silver figure also caught the scent on the wind and streaked off in the same direction the hanyou and his friends had gone. 

* * *

  
  


Ok, so not a whole lot happening in this chapter, but we'll be jumping back into the action in the next one. 

BTW, I already have Chapter 5 finished. I'll post it in a few days, or sooner if I get enough demanding reviews. That's right, I'm just that evil. You guys can see what I'm putting Inuyasha through, after all. 

As always, criticism encouraged!!

-Aiwendil


	5. The Trap Closes

Hello again everyone. Thanks to everybody who wrote supportive and/or threatening reviews (I like your style ; ) ) I would have posted this last night, but I ended up going to some seminar on 'Efficacy of Using Diptera in Estimation of Post Mortem Interval'. um, yeah.

Same disclaimers as other chapters apply

Author's Notes and responses follow the chapter

* * *

Chapter 5: The Trap Closes

  
  


It was still several hours before sunrise when Inuyasha's group arrived at a large castle wall. 

Inuyasha, still riding Kirara, growled lowly. "Naraku's scent is really strong now. . .," he hesitated, ". . .and Kagome's blood."

Miroku and Sango exchanged fearful glances and Shippou quivered on Miroku's shoulder. "She can't be dead!" he cried, his eyes widening and brimming with tears.

"No. He can't kill her. He needs her to find the Shikon shards." Inuyasha said bitterly, not sure if he was trying to reassure himself or the kitsune. 

"She can't be dead," he echoed Shippou, hoping with every fiber that it was true. 

When they came to the gate, the found it flung open. Inuyasha through a sleeve over his face and Shippou buried his face in Miroku's neck. 

"The smell," Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red. "That's why it's so strong." Miroku and Sango followed his eyes to the posts of the gate. "He's painted her blood here. . ."

Sango felt sick immediately. "How much?" she asked worriedly. 

Inuyasha ignored her as he leaped down off of Kirara and prepared to sprint through the gate. Miroku grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him roughly to the ground. Inuyasha sprang back up and whirled around to face him, and for a fraction of a second Miroku was afraid his friend would actually attack him.

"Inuyasha, you can't just burst in there after her!" he said, as if trying to nail each word to the hanyou's brain. "He's obviously trying to make you reckless. Charge in swinging your sword and he'll cut you to pieces, especially in your condition. Don't forget, he knows how wounded you are!" 

"I don't care! I'm going to slice the bastard into a million fucking pieces with this sword! He's hurt Kagome!" He didn't say killed, because he couldn't admit to himself that it might have happened. 

His posture slumped a little, but his claws remained tense and one hand had a white-knuckled grip on his sword. Sango put a firm hand on his shoulder. "We're all going in there together, and we'll all be extra careful."

Inuyasha gave a small nod as he led them through the gate.

* * *

The courtyard was lit only by the pale half moon. It seemed unnaturally quiet, the group's footsteps sounded loud in their own ears. 

A slow, evil chuckle writhed through the cool night air. "I'm surprised to see you on your feet so soon, Inuyasha," Naraku's voice came smoothly from the shadowed castle entrance. 

"Shut up! Give me Kagome or I'll kill you now." Inuyasha yelled in blind fury.

"Don't be that way Inuyasha, I've been taking good care of her while she's been here. You know, I think she's even more interesting than Kikyou was." He laughed softly. 

"Besides, we don't want to start the party before everyone's arrived. . ." Naraku taunted, stepping slowly out of the shadows. 

Almost as if on cue, a silver blur streaked past the group and reappeared standing a short distance away from Naraku on the opposite side as Inuyasha and his friends. 

The pale demon lord looked as calm as ever as he wordlessly drew Toukijin.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled in surprise. "What the hell do you want?!"

Sesshoumaru sent a chilling glance at Inuyasha. "Stay out of this, half-breed. This bastard has something that belongs to me." He returned his eyes to Naraku now standing almost between the two brothers. "I will kill you and reclaim it. You cannot escape me this time. Or do you have something new to hide behind?"

The corners of Naraku's mouth twitched upward slightly. "I don't think escape will be necessary this time."

Inuyasha was shaking with rage and impatience. "I will not stay out of it!" he roared as he finally sprang at his enemy, bringing his sword down in a massive sweep. 

Naraku moved swiftly out of the way but was struck in the shoulder. The group watched in horrified amazement as the gash smoothly resealed itself. They looked up, startled, at the sound of flapping wings and surge of thoughtless roaring to see a deluge of demons and Saimyoushou coming at them. 

Simultaneously, the demon brothers both rushed at Naraku, Sesshoumaru slicing him in two through the chest and Inuyasha striking his arm. This time Naraku made little attempt to stop either of them, and as soon as their strokes were completed his flesh had begun to re-knit. 

Before any of them could move again, the wave had come upon them. The mass of demons encircled each of them. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara stood back to back, Shippou on Kirara's back. Miroku was swirling his staff furiously and Sango had pulled her sword and was using Hiraikotsu as a shield, the demons too close to make hurling it effective. 

"Kirara, you and Shippou get back!" Sango yelled, struggling to make herself heard over the torrent of noise.

Inuyasha, enraged that something had come between himself and his prey, swung his sword wildly in the crowd of demons. It felt almost as if he was moving in slow motion. He couldn't feel anything except for the bloodlust boiling in his head. He heard something tear, but did not even bother to look down. He knew he was bleeding badly again, but he didn't care as he desperately tried to carve a path to Naraku. He was getting slower, he knew, and the pain was trying to find a way to make itself known again, trying to make him fall, but he stubbornly kept his feet as he kept hacking away. He could feel claws and teeth make contact with his body again and again as his energy sapped away. He had to end this soon. 

Sesshoumaru was hardly visible as he cut the demons that attempted to reach him to ribbons. He was also trying to cut a path to his enemy, but even though his sword was powerful, it did not have the massive destruction abilities the Tetsusaiga did. The demons were not strong, but they were very numerous. 

He spared a brief glance at his brother, who was swinging Tetsusaiga as if possessed. From here, he could smell Inuyasha's blood spilling all over the battlefield. 'Does he not even have the strength to bring out the Kaze no Kizu?' he wondered as he proceeded to destroy the low-level demons. 

Naraku stood calmly in the midst of all of the chaos. His enemies had now destroyed most of his demons, but still he stood, silently smirking, as if waiting. 

Something was wrong. Sesshoumaru could feel it; Naraku would not enter a battle like this without a plan. 

Inuyasha had just bisected the last of the demons surrounding him. He was breathing raggedly and growling at Naraku menacingly. Blood was dripping from his claws and sword, though it wasn't clear how much of it was his own. It was obvious to both Sesshoumaru and Naraku that he was barely managing to stay upright. 

Sesshoumaru had just finished off the remaining demons near him and started toward Naraku as well. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha take a bracing stance and caught the cold, grim look in his brother's eye. He watched as Inuyasha drew his sword back in preparation-

Naraku grinned. 

Sesshoumaru realized what was about to happen the instant his brother began his swing.

* * *

Across the battlefield, Miroku saw Sesshoumaru quickly speed to the furthest end of the courtyard, placing Naraku directly between Inuyasha and himself. Puzzled by Sesshoumaru's retreat, he looked up in alarm as he heard his friend's yell.

"Bakuryuuha!" Inuyasha swung with every ounce of strength he had left in his battered and beaten body. The swirls of energy sped toward Naraku, lighting up the night and tearing up the ground. 

Naraku held his ground, smirk firmly in place as the volatile energy approached him. Just before the waves could impact, a dark shield sprung around Naraku. Sesshoumaru had seen Naraku return an attack to its owner once before, though Inuyasha had only experienced his deflecting barriers.* They all watched in horror as the energy seemed to stall for a moment, then explode outward in all directions. 

* * *

"Shit!" Miroku saw the wave of energy coming toward him and grabbed Sango and tried to shelter her as best as he could with his body while chanting prayers. In the fractions of a second before it hit them, he saw the largest swirl of energy strike and twist around Inuyasha and another streak out towards Sesshoumaru. Naraku's few remaining demons were caught up in the raging energy and evaporated instantly. 

He saw two bright flashes of light suddenly from where Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were standing, and surprisingly, a third white light burst from Naraku a fraction of a second later. The light from Naraku shot through the air in bright rays of pinkish-white. 

Miroku clung tightly to Sango as both waves hit them in close succession and blew him off his feet. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt Tenseiga flare to life next to him as the force of Inuyasha's Bakuryuuha struck him. Its protective glow surrounded him, though the blades of energy continued to seek out his youki in an attempt to tear him apart from the inside. 

He saw Naraku immediately raise his hand and watched as a white light exploded from a small object as he tossed into the air. Sesshoumaru felt the light sweep over him, and for a moment he was in great pain. It felt like going through the barrier at Mount Hakurei, but as soon as the pain had begun it faded. He could see the powerful light from whatever Naraku had released on the edge of his sight and could feel its pull, but strangely it did not pain him anymore. Instead, he felt Tenseiga pulse with renewed force at his side. He could feel the warm energy from his sword push back the force of the assault. He had never felt Tenseiga release this kind of energy before.

The lights faded a little and Sesshoumaru once again caught sight of Naraku in the middle of the courtyard. Realizing his opportunity, he darted through the remnants of destructive energy and brought Toukijin down upon Naraku. 

Naraku, distracted by his handiwork, did not even see the demon lord until he felt the sword glide cleanly through his chest and return again to slice off his left arm. Before he could begin any counter move, the sword struck him a third time, slicing through his abdomen all the way to his spine as the sword's kenatsu shred his body. 

He jumped back and snarled at the unexpected attack. Summoning the shredded parts of his body to him, the protective shield was raised again as the hanyou lifted himself into the sky.

"Coward!" he yelled as Naraku's shouki spread behind him as he flew. "Fight me!"

What was left of Naraku gave an angry twisted smile. At least he always had a back up plan. It was fortunate the brothers were so predictable. "Go see to your little girl, Sesshoumaru. Before something unpleasant happens to her."

Sesshoumaru growled at the diminishing form as it sped away. 'He brought Rin here as insurance,' he thought. 'He knew I would come, hostage or not. She was his escape plan.'

He glanced around the battlefield, now completely vacant. If he pursued, he had a chance of catching Naraku and destroying him. But pursuit meant leaving Rin to die. 

No, he decided. Rin was his, and no one took what was his. He could recover the little girl before he renewed his hunt. When he caught up with Naraku, then the hanyou's death would be his as well. 

Ignoring the heavy stench of mingling blood, the Lord of the Western Lands stalked away from the battlefield. 

* * *

* * *

*I am referring to the incident after Naraku leaves Mt. Hakurei when Sesshoumaru meets the reformed Naraku by the cliff- Chapter 281 in Volume 29 if you like. I know the anime hasn't come up this far yet, so sorry I'm using it as a plot device. 

Authors Notes and Responses

Ok, I'll try to answer the questions I've gotten so far. First off, this **is** a Kagome/Sesshoumaru fic. However, this doesn't really start to develop until next chapter. Why the delay? One: I like Inuyasha too much and I have to give him some dignity and character even if its a Sess/Kag fic. Two: events taking place right now are going to be relavent later in this story and effect how Kagome and Sesshoumaru's relationship develops. 

Is this going to be a long story?-- Um, yes? Actually, I have most of the story planned out right now, so I can tell you it's probably going to end up around 25 chapters. Chapter length may get a little longer... hard to know since I haven't written them yet. So, if that qualifies as long, then yes. 

Thanks to sugoi!, atashi-wa-Yume, Utena-chan, Kaylana, Ryuu Girl, Angelike Riddle, Epoch9, Yuko, JoJo, Sesshoumaru13, MarsMoonStar, nema, Napea and omg girl for spurring me on. Special thanks to dreamertwin, kawaiikitsune, kagomesirene, and Sailor Panda for their repeated support!!

As for the next chapter, I'll post it when I can get over this damn chest cold and/or when I finish my computer science project. So, if you want me to get better, clap your hands...oh, wait, that's for fairies. Guess you guys will just have to review.

Till next time, keep reviewing!

-Aiwendil

  
  



	6. Changing Hands

Disclaimers and Spoilers: Same as previous chapters. I suppose I could add an OOC warning, but this is a fanfic, so. . .duh. 

* * *

Chapter 6: Changing Hands

Moments after fleeing the castle, Naraku was joined by Kagura on her feather. She took in the state of his body, still as it had been when sliced apart by Sesshoumaru. 'Apparently all did not go as planned,' she thought with bemusement, though she knew better than to say anything out loud. 'If only they had finished him off.'

"Kagura." Naraku ordered. 

"Yes?" 

"Go back to the castle. Bring the miko back with you."

"What about the other one?" she asked.

"Kill her, if Kohaku hasn't yet. In any case, I no longer need her. Retrieve Kohaku as well." Sesshoumaru deserved some payment, after all, for the damage he'd done today.

"Or at least his shard, should Sesshoumaru come to retrieve the little girl," Naraku added as an afterthought. 

As Kagura sped away, Naraku tried to sort out what had happened in the last battle. Anything with youki should have been torn apart effortlessly. He had even taken care of the protection powers of the brothers' swords with the white light he had released. Something had gone wrong though, Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have been effected at all, by either attack. 

No matter. With the Shikon no Tama almost completed and the miko in his hands it was only a matter of time until he could use the jewel. When that happened, Sesshoumaru would die. 

* * *

It took very little time for Sesshoumaru to locate Rin inside the castle. Naraku had put her in a small room dug out beneath the castle. He could smell Inuyasha's woman as well, her scent stronger due to the lingering scent of her blood. He had smelled it outside also; no doubt that was why his brother had so stupidly charged into this battle already massively wounded. Testing the air again, he realized there was also a faint trace of Rin's blood. 

His claws tensed and images of Naraku's painful death filled his thoughts. 

But he was nothing if not disciplined. He relaxed his hand and stalked off after Rin. 

  
  


He quickly came to the heavy wooden door, which was standing wide open. He entered to find Kohaku standing near Rin, slowly drawing his sickle blade while Inuyasha's woman was straining against her bonds in an effort to reach them. In an instant the chain and blade went jingling to the floor as Sesshoumaru pinned Kohaku by his neck to the wall. 

Sesshoumaru heard Rin let out a little gasp behind him and he felt the presence of another demon enter. "Kagura..." he snarled as he dropped Kohaku into a heap on the floor, where the boy lay still. 

"So, Sesshoumaru," Kagura said smiling. "You fought your way out of Naraku's trap. Pity you didn't manage to kill him, though."

Sesshoumaru abandoned Kohaku in favor of standing between the two captive humans. 

"What does Naraku want now, Kagura," Sesshoumaru asked impatiently. 

"What he always wants. . .the Shikon no Tama." Kagura knew she shouldn't bother talking to her enemy, but she still had hopes that the man in front of her could kill her master. "And your deaths, of course. But right now, I'm just here for the miko." 

"The miko?" he questioned, glancing down at the figure sitting chained below him. She was awake but it looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes focused. 

Kagura was distracted by the sound of buzzing insects behind her. 'Shit,' she thought, 'now I really will have to try to kill the little girl.' The last thing she wanted was to make Sesshoumaru into any more of an enemy than he already was, but with Naraku's insects watching, she had little choice.

"Sorry Sesshoumaru, it looks like we've run out of time to chat," she said, pulling back her fan. She released her wind blades, careful only to direct them at Sesshoumaru and Rin. 

Sesshoumaru pulled the Tenseiga and, stepping in front of Rin, blocked the arching razors of wind. He rocketed forward through them, dropping his sword as he reached Kagura and grasped her throat firmly, pressing his claws against her jugular. 

"What does Naraku want with the Miko," Sesshoumaru asked icily. 

Kagura's eyes flashed with fear. Would he actually go so far as to kill her this time?

"I'm not sure. I think he needs her to find the last jewel fragments. And. . ."

"And what?" he said, pressing a little harder with his fingers. 

"And. . . I think. . . he. . . fears her miko powers," she forced out of her constricted throat.

Sesshoumaru frowned. What could be so important about this insignificant human woman that Naraku would go to all this trouble? 

"Where is he going?" he demanded.

"I don't know." The hand tightened further around her neck and she could hear the sizzle of poison.

"He didn't tell me! He doesn't trust me!" If it weren't for the hand around her throat, it would have been a yell. 

'This is getting dangerous,' she thought. 'I have to fulfil my mission and get away from him.' Slowly, she brought her fan up behind his back. 

Sesshoumaru watched as she struggled in his grasp until a flash of concentration came over her face. He dropped her as a new set of wind blades streaked toward Rin and moved to intercept them. At the same time, Kagura sent another wave of blades at the demon lord and Kagome's chains. She moved toward Kagome, hoping to be able to grab the miko and run before Sesshoumaru had a chance to regroup.

"No!"

The ragged yell echoed and rang in the bare chamber and white light surged from Kagome, purifying the wind blades before any could reach their targets. 

Sesshoumaru spun as the purifying energy filled the room. It felt exactly like the light that Naraku had sent out earlier. Like before, it did not seem to harm him, though its intensity was overwhelming and set him on edge. 

The miko collapsed into her bonds and the energy seemed to return within her. Kagura had hesitated when Kagome scent out her attack, but she knew she could not return to Naraku without the miko. She advanced once more, reassured by the girl's unresponsive state.

Sesshoumaru stepped quickly between them as she advanced. 

"What are you doing Sesshoumaru? Take your girl and go," Kagura half ordered, half pleaded. 

"No." Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her. "The miko stays with me." He could hear Kagome's chains scrape as she struggled to regain consciousness. 

Surprise registered on Kagura's face. 

"Tell Naraku that if he wants the girl, he can come and get her himself. Leave." His cold voice left little room for argument. 

With a flick of her wrist, Kagura tore through the ceiling until the fading stars showed through the hole. Kagura scowled as she dragged Kohaku's limp form onto her feather and sped away in search of Naraku. He would not be happy.

  
  


Sesshoumaru sliced through the chains that bound Rin to the wall. Immediately she jumped up and wrapped herself around his closest leg. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! You came for Rin!" Then, as if realizing her position, she stepped back to see if Sesshoumaru was mad at her. 

"Rin," said Sesshoumaru, his face unreadable and his voice calm and smooth. "Hold out your arms."

Trustingly, the little girl complied and watched without flinching as the demon lord sliced the manacles from her wrists with perfect precision. 

He looked down at her face. "He harmed you."

Rin's small hand went automatically to her cheek. "Just a little. Rin was so scared though, but Kagome nee-san did something and he went away." She ran over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder and tried to look at her face. "He hurt Nee-san much worse."

Sesshoumaru finally took a good look at the miko. Whatever Naraku had against this woman must be personal. While Rin was mostly just disheveled, the miko had long deliberate cuts all over her body and a growing bruise on her face where she must have been struck. Naraku obviously took this girl seriously, her legs were bound as well and there was a faint lingering odor of some kind of poison coming from her. 

Right now the miko was making a valiant attempt to lift her head and managed to whisper a few reassurances to Rin, though it appeared she was still having trouble focusing. 

* * *

Kagome had been only dimly aware during the past few minutes. She had seen Kohaku enter and seemingly hesitate before drawing his blade against Rin. All she saw of Sesshoumaru as he entered was a white blur until he rematerialized holding Kohaku against the wall. No sooner than she had registered this, another person joined the party. She had tried to shy away from the demon, knowing before hearing her speak that Kagura had come to retrieve her. She struggled to stay focused on all that was being said between Sesshoumaru and Kagura, but their words sounded muddled in her brain. It wasn't until she saw the wind blades heading for Rin, Sesshoumaru, and herself that she felt the white light instinctively pour out of her. 

When she came to a few seconds later Sesshoumaru was standing between Kagura and her in a battle-ready posture. This puzzled her. Was he trying to protect her? Why didn't he let Kagura take her? Sesshoumaru only looked out for his own interests, and she was nothing to him, lower than the dirt on his boots. 

She breathed a little easier when Kagura and Kohaku took off on her feather, but was still uneasy. Where was Inuyasha, and why hadn't he come for her yet? Now she was alone with Sesshoumaru, a thought she could find little comfort in. 

She felt someone touch her shoulder and fought back a wave of panic as she realized it was Rin standing in front of her, tilting her head in an effort to see Kagome's face.

"It's all right, Rin," she whispered. "I'll be ok." She struggled to raise her head and found herself staring into Sesshoumaru's deep thoughtful gaze. 

He watched as the imprisoned girl slowly raised her head to look at him. They swam with anxiety and pain as she attempted to hold his gaze. He could see by the way her pupils adjusted and readjusted and her glazed glance that the poison was still effecting her. Or perhaps the blood loss. In any case, he had difficulty seeing how this half-dead and chained creature in front of him had managed to save Rin. Or, even more puzzling, why did she not save herself from Naraku's torment?

He walked over and split the chains in two as he had for Rin. The miko immediately crumpled to the ground; the chains had been the only thing holding her upright. With a second slice of his claws he severed the chains around her legs. He frowned. She was shivering so badly now her whole body was shaking. 

"Stand," he said firmly. 

He watched as the girl struggled to comply, pushing on the ground with her hands in an attempt to bring her feat under her only to fall back down with a whimper. Rin tried to help push her up from the other side, but the little girl was not strong enough to be much help.

Impatient, he grabbed Kagome around her upper arm and pulled her to her feet. As soon as she was upright he grasped her tightly around her waist to hold her there. He heard her gasp in pain and realized his hand was on top of one of her many injuries. He shifted his fingers slightly while he kept a firm grasp on her. He was holding up most of her weight since she couldn't help leaning into him for support as he led her back through the hall of Naraku's castle. Rin was scuttling along next to Kagome, watching her carefully. 

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said weakly, "where are you taking me?"

He sniffed the air as they returned to the courtyard, the first rays of dawn just pushing their way over the battered fence. "To find my half brother," he decided. 

* * *

* * *

Ok, another chapter. Before it comes up, I'll just say it here. Sesshoumaru has no intention of returning Kagome to Inuyasha. So, if you want to know what he has in mind and what happened to all the other characters, you'll have to wait for the next chapter. And how do you get the next chapter? Threatening and/or supportive reviews are the usual method. 

I was gonna do responses after this chapter too, but that's going to have to wait. Still feeling lousy. 

-Aiwendil


	7. Sacrifice

Yay!!! I've broken 50 reviews. You guys are the best. 

Disclaimers: see chapter 1

Author's notes and responses follow chapter. 

* * *

Chapter 7: Sacrifice

Sango slowly opened her eyes and winced them shut again as the sun glared directly into them. _'Dawn?'_ she thought. It had been the middle of the night when they had begun their battle. She felt something prod her shoulder and realized what had wakened her. 

"Oi, Sango!"

Sango groaned as she looked up at Shippou and Kirara. "I'm alright," she said. "Where are the others?" 

"Miroku is here, but not Inuyasha," said the worried kit. 

Glancing around she realized they were no longer in the castle, though she could see the walls through the trees. Her eyes found Miroku lying not far from her and she quickly crawled over to him. 

"Houshi-sama?" she called, turning him onto his back. His robes were torn badly and she could see blood on one side where he had taken the fall. She felt herself breath again as he stirred under her hand. Putting a hand to his head, Miroku began to sit up cautiously.

"What happened?"

"That last blast must have thrown us clear out here. Are you alright?" she asked in concern. 

"I'm not sure. . ." Sango felt a hand creeping up her thigh and promptly slapped him. 

"I'll take that as a yes. Come on, we have to go find Inuyasha."

Miroku pulled himself up and dusted himself off. "Shippou, Kirara, do you two think you could help us find him? We can't do anything else until we do." The memories of that last blast disturbed him. . .seeing Inuyasha being torn apart by his own attack. . .and that strange white light. 

As they walked after Kirara and Shippou, Sango noticed Miroku was lost in thought. "What's wrong, Houshi-sama?"

"That white light Naraku sent out after he repulsed the Bakuryuuha. . ." he mused. "It doesn't seem to have harmed us."

She looked at him inquiringly. 

"It makes since that the Bakuryuuha did not focus on us, it goes after a demon's youki. It was fortunate that Shippou and Kirara were far enough away. That wave was tearing Naraku's lesser demons apart." 

'Hopefully not Inuyasha as well,' he thought. "But that light must have had a purpose. It did not seem to be of Naraku's making. It felt. . .different."

"Guys," Shippou called, "Inuyasha's just ahead. There's a lot of blood," he added softly. 

Miroku and Sango rushed through the trees and stopped short and stared when they came to their friend. 

"Oh my God. . ." Sango said fearfully. 

* * *

As soon as they stepped outside the castle Sesshoumaru was assailed by the heavy scent of drying blood. It looked as if Inuyasha's bakuryuuha had destroyed whatever had been left of the lesser demons. The stench of death hung heavily- and continued into the forest, along with the smell of his half-brother's blood. 

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said weakly, "where are you taking me?"

He sniffed the air as they returned to the courtyard, the first rays of dawn just pushing their way over the battered fence. "To find my half brother," he decided. 

Strangely, he didn't want to leave without knowing the fate of Inuyasha. He had seen the Tetsusaiga flare in response to the attack, but it did not appear to have protected his brother as well as the Tenseiga had for him. 

Sesshoumaru glanced down at the woman and the girl beside him. Rin was wrinkling her nose in distaste, but she feared nothing as long as Sesshoumaru and Kagome were there. Kagome was still relying on Sesshoumaru to carry all of her weight, which did not trouble him; the girl was hardly heavier than Rin. The manacles and ends of the chains were still looped around her wrists and clanged every time they moved. One hand had found its way behind his arm and its fingers had curled tightly around the edge of his armor, as if afraid he might let her fall. She was also still shivering, which was no surprise. Sesshoumaru had never seen such little clothing on a decent woman. But then, if she hung around with his brother, she probably wasn't all that decent. 

She looked up at him in surprise when he said they were going to find his brother. Her mind swirled with questions. Was Inuyasha nearby? Had he come for her? And did Sesshoumaru plan to return her to him? She wouldn't have believed that possible, but he had been acting unpredictably lately, he had stopped coming after Tetsusaiga, had stopped Inuyasha's rampage, and even prevented her own torture at the hands of one of the Shichinen-tai. 

"Why?" she could not resist asking.

"Because I think he is dead." Sesshoumaru stated.

Kagome felt something sink inside of her and would have crumpled again but for the strong arm holding her upright as they walked through the forest. She felt completely numb. It couldn't be true, she thought. It couldn't be.

* * *

As soon as they had found Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku looked up to see Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Kagome enter the clearing. 

Kagome, catching sight of Inuyasha, released her hold on Sesshoumaru and lifted her legs, letting gravity pull her out of his grasp. She struggled forward to Inuyasha's side as Sesshoumaru stood and watched her.

Tears were pouring down her face as she took in the sight. He had almost been literally torn apart- it looked as if his tattered fire-rat jacket was all that was holding him together. But even worse, his blood was pooling in jet black hair. 

"He's human?" she asked in disbelief. "He can't be human. It's daylight! He has to recover from this!!" She picked up his clawless hand from where it lay limp at his side. He was so pale, though she could still hear slight noises as he struggled for breath. "Inuyasha, you can't leave me," she pleaded. "Wake up...please. Wake up."

Miroku and Sango were shocked to see the state of their friend as she desperately pleaded with Inuyasha. It looked as if she had been tortured and beaten, and she seemed so weak and sick. Their insides twisted again when they noticed the severed chains still attached to her wrists. 

Miroku kneeled next to Inuyasha as well, opposite Kagome. He had gathered the Tetsusaiga from where it had lain near Inuyasha and removed the scabbard from his friends side. He sheathed the sword with a sigh. 

"Miroku...what happened to him?"

Miroku sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. Inuyasha used the bakuryuuha, but he was already badly injured. Naraku managed to return the attack to all of us, though Inuyasha seems to have borne the brunt of it. Naraku must have anticipated that Tetsusaiga would protect him, as it has from the kaze no kizu before, and prepared to send out a purification attack to make sure he wouldn't recover." Miroku had been going over in his mind possible ways for Naraku to gain access to such magnitude of holy power, but only one source suggested itself, and he kept that thought to himself. 

"Sesshoumaru," he said, turning. "Naraku almost certainly intended for you to be killed by the bakuryuuha and purification as well. How can you be so undamaged?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin and glared at the monk. "It is not within Naraku's power to kill me," he said simply. The same question had been troubling him as well, however. 

Kagome was running her fingers lightly over Inuyasha's chest and arms, staring and shaking her head in disbelief and chanting Inuyasha's name over and over.

"Ka. . .kagome. . .?" the voice was so soft she was afraid she was imagining it. 

She looked up at his face and saw his dark eyes open slightly. She squeezed his hand slightly and brought her other hand gently to his face to brush his hair away. "I'm here," she choked.

"You're safe?"

She nodded. His voice was so quiet. It hardly seemed like him at all. 

He frowned slightly and his eyes started to close again. "Kagome. . . I'm sorry."

Kagome vehemently shook her head. "No, Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault, besides, Naraku's gone for now and we're all safe." 

"Don't go," she whispered desperately. ". . .please don't leave."

"I'm sorry. . ." he breathed again. 

"Kagome. . .I love you."

Kagome felt the muscles in his hands and face relax as he slipped away. 

"No. . ." she whispered softly. "Inuyasha. . ."

  
  


The rest of the group watched as Kagome gave a half-gasp, half-sob and collapsed on the ground next to Inuyasha's still form with one hand still draped across him, their dark hair mingling indistinguishably. 

Sango and Miroku, startled and shocked at the recent turn of events, rushed to take care of her, but were stopped by a firm voice. 

"Stay back," Sesshoumaru ordered. 

His hand had gone unconsciously to Tenseiga's hilt. 

* * *

* * *

Well, that was a really short chapter. I'm really sorry, but I wanted to leave it there, for obvious reasons(i.e. I'm really evil). The next chapter is much longer with many interesting goings-on, I promise you. This chapter wasn't what I originally intended to write, it just kind of ended up this way (though I assure you, I have a plan. . .I think), so let me know how you think it turned out. 

This chapter, incidentally, is the end of what I have been calling Part 1 in my outline, so the tone of things will shift a little from here. Hopefully, chapter length will be longer as well as the rest of the story develops, for those of you who have asked for longer chapters. 8 is about twice and half again as long as this one, so, yeah. Yes, in case you were wondering, I like to stay one chapter ahead of what I post. 

Thanks to my reviewers, especially my loyal hangers-on kagomesirene, dreamertwin, sailor panda, atashi-wa-yume, and kawaiikitsune!! 

Keep reviewing!!! Demanding reviews make me post faster! And, as always, feel free to criticize or complain. 

-Aiwendil 


	8. Recovery

Thanks for the reviews. *sniff* I love you guys!!

Disclaimers, Spoilers, etc: see other chapters

Author's notes follow chapter

  
  


* * *

Chapter 8: Recovery

Sesshoumaru watched his brother die with the same apparent stoicism he watched everything else. He was aware of Rin hiding behind him while at the same time doing her best to watch as events unfolded. It didn't seem right to Sesshoumaru, his brother's broken, human, body bleeding its life away as he watched. He had tried to kill his brother several times, but it had never really been personal. He had hated what the hanyou represented, but would never have deliberately tracked him only to kill him. Inuyasha was simply not worth his time, unless he had something Sesshoumaru wanted. 

This past year or so, even that had changed. Since Inuyasha's transformations had started, Sesshoumaru had begun to recognize some of his father's reasoning and had given up on retrieving the Tetsusaiga. Honor was not something Sesshoumaru took lightly, and as long as Inuyasha was related to him, he would not tolerate him transforming into the mindless mock-youkai that surfaced when his youkai blood took control. The sword, he had decided, was best left in Inuyasha's hands right now, repulsive as the thought was. Besides, with the forging of Toukijin, he had a blade that could rival it. 

Also, there was Naraku now. The hanyou was the only creature that had managed to insult him and still lived. He had used and attempted to trap Sesshoumaru and had twice taken what belonged to him in an attempt to draw him out. 'Now, he has taken another thing that does not belong to him,' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Inuyasha struggle to breath. As much as the thought disgusted him, the hanyou was still his brother. The right to kill Inuyasha or to allow him to live was Sesshoumaru's alone. 

He heard Inuyasha come awake and his short conversation with the woman he had rescued. His brother had fallen in love with this creature? That, he supposed, was why the hanyou had so stupidly charged into the battle he could not possibly win, especially when he was already wounded. Had it not been for his desperation, he may have lasted longer. He was going to die simply for the sake of one human woman, he though disgustedly. No doubt their father would have been proud. 

He heard Inuyasha's heart and breathing stop and watched as the girl fell next to him. His brother's life did not belong to Naraku. Anger and frustration stirred him again and without realizing it he had put his hand on Tenseiga's hilt. "Stay back." he ordered the humans as they began to approach the couple. 

He hesitated. Tenseiga's hilt felt cold and lifeless in his hand. Looking carefully, he realized he could not see the creatures from the next world around his brother. Tenseiga was not responding to him. Sesshoumaru had guessed that his sword would have been insistent on saving the life of his brother, but to his surprise he felt nothing. 

Frustrated, he pulled the blade clear of its scabbard. The sword felt only like the piece of metal it appeared to be and the creatures from the next world remained hidden from him. His anger grew as he re-sheathed his sword. It was not enough, apparently, that Naraku had escaped again, now his own blade seemed to mock him and resist his control. 

* * *

Inuyasha's friends watched as Sesshoumaru hesitated for a moment before drawing Tenseiga. Their confusion only grew when he glared at it briefly and returned it to its sheath. 

Looking as if he would melt the next thing that approached him, Sesshoumaru stepped toward Kagome and Inuyasha. He could smell his dragon and Jaken approaching; it seemed they finally caught up to him. "Rin, go and meet Jaken," he said, pointing. He didn't want her here while he was confronting the humans.

He stopped next to Kagome and rolled her off of Inuyasha. Sango bristled when he touched her friend, but she didn't move. He hadn't made any move to harm them yet, but he did have a dangerous look in his eye. He coldly regarded his brother's body for a movement before, with a grace belying his handicap, he picked up Kagome from where she lay and placed her over his unarmored shoulder. At this, the monk and the exterminator refused to hold back their protests. 

"Sesshoumaru, what do you think you are doing with her?!" Sango yelled, unslinging her boomerang and coming to stand between Sesshoumaru and the direction Rin had gone. 

"I am taking her. If you don't want to be killed, human, I suggest you stand aside." Sesshoumaru had intended to let Inuyasha's companions live, but his patience was especially thin this morning. 

"I won't let you have her," said Sango angrily. After the misfortunes of last night, she could not bear to see her friend back in the hands of another cold-blooded murderer. 

"You cannot stop me," he said, his eyes narrowing threateningly. 

"What could you possibly want from her?" asked Miroku taking a stance beside Sango, who was joined by Kirara and Shippou. 

Sesshoumaru's scant patience was disappearing rapidly. "Naraku will come for her. When he does, I will kill him."

"You bastard, you would use Kagome as bait," Sango growled at him. "And what happens when you've finished with her? Disposal as you see fit?"

They all glanced up as Sesshoumaru's three companions entered the clearing. Ignoring the words and battle-ready postures of Inuyasha's companions he calmly walked over and deposited Kagome on the dragon's back, freeing his hand. "Yes," he said in delayed answer to Sango's question. 

Sango would have lunged for him had Miroku not trapped her with his staff from behind and held her back. "Sesshoumaru," he began. "Please, reconsider. You don't need her to find Naraku. Let her go, please."

"No," he answered firmly. Naraku had foolishly dropped his weakness into Sesshoumaru's hands, and he was not about to surrender it.

Releasing Sango, Miroku slowly approached Sesshoumaru, who's dark expression almost deterred the monk from his purpose. "In that case, I would ask that you please keep her safe. She is very important."

If Rin had not been there, Sesshoumaru would have killed the human standing before him. "You have no right to ask anything of me," he said, the implication clear to both. 

Miroku laid his only card on the table. "In exchange for the Tetsusaiga."

Sesshoumaru turned, apparently considering, though his blank mask was impossible to read. "Rin," he said finally. The little girl scuttled up to his side.

"Hold onto this for me. Be careful with it." He nodded to Miroku who handed the sword to the little girl. Miroku dropped his head, knowing that this was the best promise he would get from the demon lord. If nothing else, Sesshoumaru would respect this bargain. 

Sesshoumaru turned and began to leave, his companions falling in behind him. As he reached the end of the clearing he stopped, but did not turn to face them. "Houshi," he said evenly. "You will see to my brother?"

Startled, Miroku looked up at Sesshoumaru's tall form. "Yes, I will."

Without another word, Sesshoumaru melted into the forest with their friend. 

* * *

Their first day back in pursuit had been slow. Sesshoumaru was not overly bothered by this; Naraku would come to him, eventually, if he wanted the woman so badly. All the same, the demon lord was not in a good mood. He was still smouldering at Naraku's most recent affront to his pride and dignity. The hanyou had even had the nerve to try and harm Rin, a fact which angered him more than her kidnaping had. Then, even his own sword seemed to mock him and doubt his authority with its refusal to submit to him. 

And then there was Inuyasha's woman. She was lying asleep on the ground near the dragon with Rin sitting near her. He had started a fire for the humans' benefits and stopped for the night. As much as he loathed the delay, he could not overlook the woman's health as long as he hoped to use her. She hadn't woken since they had left Inuyasha's friends. 

She looked small and pitiful lying there like that, still wearing her tattered bloodstained uniform and chained around the wrist. He wasn't sure what Naraku thought was so important that she was worth all this trouble for. Or what his brother had thought worth dying for, for that matter. But she did have some power, as she had shown in the cell and the several times they had fought. He had considered the force that Naraku unleashed on the battlefield, and had surmised that he had somehow harnessed the girl's powers in attempt to destroy his brother and him. Why it had purified his brother and left him unharmed remained a mystery. 

He could hear her heartbeat and breathing begin to speed up. She was close to waking. He was not looking forward to this confrontation, but it was necessary that she know her place. Though from what he had seen of her before, it seemed unlikely that she would submit peacefully to staying with him. She had always stubbornly stood up to him, he thought as he came up gracefully beside her, motioning for Rin to go to the opposite end of the clearing near Jaken. 

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open. Momentarily they flashed in pain and she curled in on herself. Sesshoumaru frowned, but as suddenly as she had tensed she relaxed again, letting go a sigh of defeat. "He's dead, isn't he?" Her voice sounded calm but hollow.

He was somewhat surprised. He hadn't expected her to react like this. "Yes."

She still didn't cry, nor did she make any motion to sit up or move at all. He knew she was conscious, but she was so still it was as if she were willing her body to stop breathing. 

"Sit up," he commanded while pulling her up firmly by the shoulders. She did not fight his grip, and although she kept herself upright, it was much like posing a doll. When she finally opened her eyes she stared unwaveringly into the demon lord's golden ones. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by the intensity in her stare. It held unspeakable amounts of pain, loss, and hatred. He had never expected to see such intensity in a human's eyes, and for a brief moment wondered what she was capable of in this state. At any rate, he realized, she was still for the moment. 

"Give me your arms." He watched as her eyes flashed briefly, and wondered if it was a flare of fear, anger, or something else. In any case, she wasn't moving. 

Sesshoumaru returned her glare and picked up her right hand from where it lay on her knee and pulled it in front of her. She held it there as he pulled his hand back and watched as unflinchingly as Rin had as he brought his claws down across her manacle, slicing it into several clean pieces. Sesshoumaru was becoming increasingly confused by her attitude; did she truly have no fear of him, or had she simply given up? He was prompted to believe the latter as he had to return her hand to her lap and raised the other one. The girl seemed so unresponsive. He severed the second manacle, but this time the girl answered with a reflexive yelp of pain. 

He pulled her arm to him, knowing that he could not have been so sloppy as to cut her, yet he knew he had cut through something other than just the manacle. A bandage had torn away when he sliced, taking much of the scab with it. A clean, deliberate gash had begun to dribble blood again as he held her hand. 

"He bled you." He said it as a statement rather than a question. He felt the girl shiver as the breeze and Sesshoumaru's light touch tickled her exposed arm. When he looked up again the fear was more dominant in her eyes now, though her distant look forced him to suspect it was in memory of her time with Naraku rather than a response to himself. He pressed the remainder of the cloth bandage to her cut and held it tightly with his hand. Perhaps that was how Naraku had been able to harness the miko's powers. 

Her skin was cool to the touch, probably an after effect of the blood loss and poison. She looked so pale with the moon shining behind her, as if she were made of the soft skin of eggshells. Sesshoumaru couldn't prevent the fleeting thought that if he barely twitched his claws he could shatter her. 

Kagome glanced down at the striped wrist of the hand that was gripping her in much the same fashion it would the hilt of a sword. At the moment, it almost seemed funny to her, the cold-blood killer's hand was so out of place. She looked up at his face, but he was apparently focused on her arm, thinking deeply. "Rin is alright?" she ventured.

Sesshoumaru looked up at her, his eyes scrutinizing. "She is fine." He waited.

Kagome's shoulders fell a little, but she managed to keep her eyes up. "Sesshoumaru. . ." she sighed. 'Here it comes,' he thought.

"Please. . .explain to me what happened to Inuyasha." She could not keep the pleading out of her voice this time. 

She had surprised him again, though his impassive mass remained firmly in place. He wondered if she cared about her own condition at all. He thought about ignoring her, but decided to answer. She was, for the most part, being cooperative. "He foolishly used the bakuryuuha. Naraku returned the force of the blow to all that were present on the battlefield. It tore him apart."

She looked at him in confusion, "But not you?"

"It is not within Naraku's power to kill me," he told her as he had Miroku. He hoped that she recognized that he had no intention of going into greater detail. In truth, he was still unsure of why Tenseiga had succeeded while Tenseiga had failed. Fortunately, she focused elsewhere.

"He was human. . .?"

It was a moment before he spoke, carefully phrasing his response. "Naraku sent out a powerful wave of purification," he wasn't sure why, but he was reluctant to tell her this. Though he was almost certain that this girl was the source of that holy power, he wasn't sure what the knowledge of that would do to her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hoped she would not ask about it. 

"But not you." She cast her eyes downward in dejection and confusion. 

Sesshoumaru felt a flash of anger. "It is fortunate for you, human, that Naraku could never succeed in killing me." 

Her head snapped up and she returned an angry glare of her own. "Why did you save me Sesshoumaru? Certainly not out of love for your brother. Why am I here? Why didn't you leave me with Sango and Miroku?" Her voice was rising as her anger fed itself. "Why did you take me!?" She could not endure that Inuyasha had died for her, and now, despite of all of his efforts she was back in the hands of one of their most dangerous enemies.

His hand, still around her wrist, tightened its grip in response to her outburst. "Be silent." She whimpered in response to the pain of her wrist and Sesshoumaru automatically lessened the pressure. 'This woman sounds like Rin when she is frightened,' he thought fleetingly. 

She looked up and Sesshoumaru caught her eye. "Listen carefully," he said coldly. "It is not required of me to explain myself, so you will take what you are given. You will stay with me until Naraku is defeated. He has come for you before, he will do it again. I will destroy him when he does." He watched her rage smoulder in her eyes but she remained silent. "You will do as I say and cooperate, or I will make life unpleasant for you."

"You expect me to so readily agree to cooperate with someone who has tried to kill me so many times," she spat out. 

"I wasn't giving you a choice," he said glaring coldly at her. 

She held her angry face a moment more, before it shattered and she attempted to curl in on herself with a little sob. She failed, however, since Sesshoumaru still had a grasp on her arm. 

"He died for me, and it was all for nothing." Her small body quivered as she was unable to hold back her anguish at losing Inuyasha. "Because of me, everything is gone."

Something stirred him as he watched her, huddled and shaking, still covered with the injuries Naraku had inflicted upon her. Her hair fell over her face in black waves crested with red firelight. She looked so broken and helpless. "Because of you," he answered cleanly, "Rin was safe." He grudgingly acknowledged her ability to fight against Naraku, even while she was being held captive. The fact that she had spent so much of herself trying to protect the little girl had invoked his curiosity. She was brave, for a human. Her crying was softer now but she was still shaking like mad. He released her arm; the pressure had once again stopped the bleeding and she pulled her arm into her chest and cradled it. 

He frowned. Seeing her injured was like seeing Rin get hurt. He had found lately that Rin's safety and well being had a place in his priorities. Resurrecting the little girl had been no more than a whim, a response to Tenseiga's urging, and at first he had only allowed her to follow him out of curiosity. To his surprise, she managed to stay with him, never complaining, but always looking up at him with pure trust and devotion. He had not expected her to show such endurance, but she followed him from one danger to another, completely taking it for granted that he would protect her. As he became accustomed to her, he began to think of her as belonging with him, and as long as she was there at his discretion, he would allow no harm would come to her. Now, necessity had put this woman under his care as well. 

As he thought, he felt Tenseiga struggling to make itself acknowledged at his side. He glanced down in annoyance at the sword which so stubbornly had refused his control earlier that day. Sesshoumaru resented being a tool, and he couldn't help but feel the sword was toying with him. However, whenever the sword had suggested its use, he had found it prudent to heed its prompts. 

Kagome heard the ring as a sword left its sheath and looked up from where she was huddled. Sesshoumaru stood over her, holding Tenseiga and looking very displeased. She flinched as he brought the blade down in a glowing blue arc, but to her surprise it swept gracefully down next to her and then swooshed back up only to come back down on the other side. She looked up in question at Sesshoumaru, who abruptly sheathed his weapon. 

Sesshoumaru only regarded her a moment before turning sharply and walking to the other end of the camp. "Go to sleep," he commanded.

Kagome, glancing down in confusion, looked down and discovered the cuts and scratches from her ordeal had all healed. She fingered her skin tentatively, testing to see if they were really gone. When she looked up, Sesshoumaru was coolly staring away from her, looking up at the night sky. 

Rin had noticed that Sesshoumaru was apparently finished talking to Kagome, and crept back to her side. Cautiously, the little girl curled up to the miko's side. Her small body was so comforting and warm. Kagome wished that Sango or even Miroku were here to comfort her; Inuyasha was gone and she was trapped and confused. She wanted to cry some more, but she was so tired, and she sincerely did not want to worry Rin. She put her arms around the girl and fell asleep with Rin clutched close to her body. 

Sesshoumaru finally spared a glance at the sleeping pair, both of their faces cast heavily with shadow as their bodies slumped out of the reach of the fire's light. He had never used Tenseiga on someone alive before, though he had tried before in an attempt to restore his arm. He could not understand why the sword had chosen this time to come out of its dormancy. Why would it heal the miko, but not care about saving his brother? He wondered if he would really have saved Inuyasha if Tenseiga had complied.

He also wondered if the miko realized she had glowed whitish-pink when he used Tenseiga.

  
  


* * *

* * *

Yay!! Another chapter! And my computer science project is finished! Anyone want any polynomials divided?

Ok, responses. Sorry to everyone who didn't want the Kagome/Inuyasha thing to end, but the only way to write a Sess/Kag fic in my opinion is over his dead body. Let's face it, the Inuyasha we all know would never give up on Kagome: this is the guy who's still stalking a chick who's been dead for 50 years, after all. Though I did get rather attached to him in this story, so eventually I may do a traditional pairing story, just not this time around. 

That being said, it's sess/kag from here on out, although Sango and Miroku will still be around to a lesser extent. Yeah, I know they're not exactly falling all over each other in this chapter, but these things don't happen overnight. It will come, trust me. (Ha!)

Thanks for all the feedback, and keep it up! I'm still tweaking the next chapter, trying to decide which of the many possible cliffhangers I'm going to leave you with (heh heh heh), so if you review, I'll do my best to be kind and get the chapter up quickly. (Kind? Huh?) Why does my inner-monolog type in parentheses? Oh well. 

Hate it, love it, let me know. Criticism makes me feel loved. 

-Aiwendil

  
  



	9. Alone in Strange Company

Usual disclaimers. . .blah, blah, blah

Time for chapter now!!!

* * *

9: Alone in Strange Company 

Kagome woke slowly as the cold morning breeze tickled her face. She let out a shaky sigh as wakefulness forced her to remember the events of the past few days. Inuyasha was dead. He told her he loved her and then he had just died. She felt a few tears brim and run down her face. She hadn't even had the chance to say that she loved him too; it had happened so fast. She put her face in her hands and allowed the voiceless sobs to toss her small body. Every time she closed her eyes she was back in the small clearing kneeling next to Inuyasha. Watching him bleed his life away for her. She would have rather been tortured to death by Naraku than let him die. 'I love him,' she thought, 'and now he's gone forever.'

She jumped when she felt a small hand squeeze her arm. "Kagome Nee-san, are you ok?" Rin was looking up at her in concern, waiting for Kagome to acknowledge her. 

Kagome fought for several moments to stop her shaking, though she could not prevent the tears which were pouring down her face. "I'm fine, Rin-chan," she answered breathlessly. "I'm just sad."

"Why are you sad?" her little voice sounded so worried.

"Because my friend has died." Saying it out loud hurt more than she had thought possible. "Now I'm all alone," she whispered. 

"But Rin is here, Nee-san. And Sesshoumaru-sama. Rin was very sad when my family died and I was all alone. But now Rin stays with Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama and Ah and Un and Rin isn't alone anymore." Kagome could see Rin was desperately trying to cheer her up, and in truth it comforted her some to have the little girl close by. 

Kagome looked up at the girl and gave her what she knew was a less-than-convincing smile. "Thank you, Rin-chan, I feel much better."

Rin gave her a doubtful look but accepted Kagome's statement with a hesitant smile and small hug. "Later, Rin will find some flowers for Kagome, so she won't be sad anymore." Kagome answered her with a little hug in return before releasing the little girl. 

Kagome glanced up to find Sesshoumaru standing not far from the two, gazing impassively down at them. As Kagome brought her eyes up to meet his, she felt anger stir up inside her. He had been calmly standing there and watching the entire exchange. She could feel her body temperature rise at the idea of him seeing her suffer like this. It apparently wasn't enough that she had to struggle through this pain alone, she also had to endure the loathing and pitiless scrutiny of the demon who was preventing her from returning to her friends or her home. What she saw behind him made her blood boil even more. Tetsusaiga was hanging strapped to Sesshoumaru's dragon. Sesshoumaru, she thought, must have been pleased to see his brother's death; it had delivered everything he might want directly to his hands.

Sesshoumaru had watched the woman cry at the memory of his brother and Rin's attempts to console her. He knew that keeping Inuyasha's woman would be a handful, but he was not prepared to handle her grief. The smell of her tears was strong, he wished she would stop crying. It was frustrating knowing she would probably not stop if he told her to, though Rin always had. He pushed down the whispers of guilt that threatened to surface as he watched her. She was just a means to an end, and he held no obligation to his brother or to this woman. 

When she raised her eyes he could feel the pain and anger in her. She seemed desperate, like a caged animal. She glared at Sesshoumaru, and even several meters away his heightened senses could feel the heat rising off of her. She glanced behind him and Sesshoumaru did not move, though he guessed what had caught her attention. 

"Why do you have Tetsusaiga?" she ground out venomously. Seeing the sword with Sesshoumaru seemed like the greatest possible insult to Inuyasha's memory. She remembered all the times Inuyasha had fought to protect her with it and how important it had been to him. The sword being with anyone else was just wrong. 

"My brother no longer has need of it." He watched as she seethed at his words, her muscles tensing. She wanted to attack him, strike him for mocking her suffering and insulting Inuyasha, but reason and fear still held her back. Rin was still there, and she had no choice but to sit and let the emotions pull her apart on the inside. 

"It's not yours," she said.

His even manner was only serving to irritate her more. "Your friends suggested I take it in exchange for your safety. Perhaps you should consider yourself fortunate I accepted." He did not give her any time to react, instead he shot over to her and lifted her to her feet before she could object. He heard her gasp in surprise but she kept her feet. "There is a river just through the trees. Go clean up before we leave. Take Rin with you." He handed her a bundle he had the sense to send Jaken out for last night. He could still smell Naraku on both the girls, and would not tolerate it longer than he had to. 

Kagome took it numbly and walked away in the direction he had indicated, with Rin grasping her hand and Sesshoumaru's dragon dutifully following behind. She got the impression that the animal knew that Rin was its responsibility, it seemed to be constantly aware of the little girl, though she wasn't sure if it did this on it's own or at Sesshoumaru's orders. 

She had had to bite her lip to keep from yelling at Sesshoumaru. She had resolved not to give him the pleasure of watching her suffer, and she wasn't sure what he would do if she attempted to oppose him anyway. The demon lord was impossible to read. 

She welcomed the cold water she splashed on her face, it helped her shake off some of her numbness, made her feel more real. Without going so far as to remove her underwear, she carefully cleaned away the dirt and grime covering her. There was dried blood too. She shuddered when she wondered how much of it had been Inuyasha's. She noticed the state of her uniform, it had been mostly shredded and had a lot of bloodstains. She thought wistfully of her yellow bag, which she hadn't seen since she came through the well. The event seemed years away. 

She helped Rin wash her hair in the cold water and let the little girl assist her. It felt so good to get clean, remove the lingering hints of her ordeal with Naraku. They finished quickly and dried as best as they could. Kagome unfolded the clothes Sesshoumaru had given her. There was a new kimono for Rin and another garment for herself. It was the style miko's wore, and though she had worn that kind of thing before in this age, she had attempted to avoid it so she wouldn't have to look so much like Kikyou. Oh well. Putting her uniform back on was not an option, and at least these things were pale blue, not red and white. She ran her fingers idly through her drying hair, knowing if they lingered much longer, Sesshoumaru would probably just come and get them.

When they came back to the little campsite, Sesshoumaru was a little surprised by the change in the woman. The light blue fabric made her look so much more regal and beautiful. Her damp black hair was still glistening and her wet dark eyes stood out all the more against the cool sapphire backdrop. The effect made her appear almost cold and icy, and she had raised her chin as she had entered the clearing, her resolve almost palpable. She moved gracefully, he noticed, her loose clothing seemed to flow around her as she walked. Despite her steely exterior, she was still so small and fragile though, her slender fingers curled around Rin's small hand. He was surprised when she had the strength of mind to look him expectantly in the eye. 

She stopped right if front of him and waited. Sesshoumaru could smell her clearly now. Naraku's scent had gone and so had the scent of blood. Her own slightly sweet scent snuck through the air teasingly, undeniably feminine. 'She smells good,' he thought, a little surprised by this realization. The anger and the sadness were still there, but she was stubbornly refusing to let it surface. She had some strength and will power, and he was surprised by her control. He did not think she could be this strong. 

"Let's go," he said, turning abruptly and beginning to walk off in pursuit of Naraku. He could hear the shuffling of his companions as they fell in behind him. 

* * *

Miroku and Sango had brought Inuyasha's body back to the village, and after some deliberation, decided to bury him under Goshinboku. It had been an important place to him, and it was close to the well and the village. 

Shippou had been unconsolable since Inuyasha's death and Kagome's departure, and clung constantly to either Miroku or Sango, who did their best to comfort him. Only Kaede joined the group for their short funeral for their friend. 

After Miroku said a few prayers, he hesitantly put his arm around Sango, who rolled into him and wept into his chest. 

"It seems so wrong," she said, "We buried him with nothing. . .his demon blood gone, Tetsusaiga and even Kagome have been taken away by Sesshoumaru. All that he fought for. . ."

Shippou, sitting on Sango's shoulder and crying into her hair, nodded in agreement. 

Miroku continued to hold her. His friend's death had shaken him as well, and he felt hope slipping away. Naraku had managed to kill the strongest of them. Kagome was gone. Still, he knew that he had no choice but to continue. To stop searching for Naraku was to give into his own death. Sango and Shippou, though, did not need to share the same fate. "Sango," he said softly, "perhaps you should stop going after Naraku."

She looked up at him, her wet eyes wide in surprise. "Just me? And leave you alone to kill Naraku or die trying? He has taken everything from me-my village, my father, Kohaku, and now Inuyasha. If I stop now there is nothing for me. You are the only people I have left. I will not lose you without a fight; and I would rather die than give up on those I love and live alone. We will finish this together."

Miroku was relieved that he would not have to continue his mission alone, but another part of him wished she would agree to stay behind where she could be safe. After all, everyone that had been near to him had been destroyed by Naraku as well. He did not have the heart to make a suggestion to Shippou, though. The little kitsune had no where else to go if he didn't stay with their group, and had already been through so much.

"Houshi-sama. . .we should not have allowed Sesshoumaru to take Kagome-chan." Sango voiced the thought that had been tormenting since they had left Naraku's castle. "Even if he does not harm her, she loved Inuyasha. She will be hurting worse than any of us, and she is a captive now to his brother. What will happen to her? She was wounded, too, and we just abandoned her."

The same thought had bothered him as well. "We could not have stopped Sesshoumaru from taking her," he tried to convince her as well as the little voice in the back of his mind that suggested they should have tried anyway. "We can only hope that she'll be alright. She is a very strong person after all."

He tousled Shippou's bright hair and tried his best to force some life into his voice. "Someday this will all be over, and Naraku will be dead, and all of us will have something to live for."

Sango gave him a bitter ironic smile. "Eternally optimistic, Houshi-sama?"

Miroku returned her smile half-heartedly. 'It's either that or death,' he thought resolutely.

They all turned away slowly and headed back to Kaede's hut to get some rest. Tomorrow they would take up their pursuit again, following Sesshoumaru after Naraku. 

* * *

It had been a very long day. They had been walking for most of it, though Sesshoumaru had let them stop briefly a few times for food and rest. Apparently supplying the group with human food also had been part of Jaken's errand. Kagome had steadfastly kept her feet all day, walking numbly alongside Ah-Un, doing her best to keep her resolution not to lose it in front of Sesshoumaru and Rin. Rin, with apparently inexhaustible energy, spent the day skipping and scampering around the other members of the group, making sure to procure the promised flowers for Kagome, which before long hung in a limp bouquet from the miko's hand. 

She had little to do but stare at Sesshoumaru's back all day, trying to hold back her anger and grief. Sesshoumaru's long white hair and Tetsusaiga riding strapped next to her were taunting reminders of Inuyasha's death and Sesshoumaru's offenses. She fought hard to keep her rage at him at bay. He had just stood there and watched Inuyasha die, then had kidnaped her and taken Tetsusaiga. On top of that, he was completely ignoring her now. It seemed the greatest injustice of all, that he could just walk ahead of her so calmly as if none of it had happened. 

As night began to approach Sesshoumaru could hear the girls behind him beginning to tire. Rin was walking subdued behind him and he could hear her feet shuffling and her breathing change pace. The woman also was showing signs of fatigue, though she hadn't spoken to him all day. He had listened as Rin had jabbered away at the miko, while the girl made patient and polite responses. He could still tell she was angry-or at least very tense, he could hear it in the way she moved, spending an extraordinary amount of energy to reign in her emotions. He wondered that she hadn't made any attempt to resist him. She hadn't even opened her mouth to complain or object. He supposed he should be thankful, but her indignance was only frustrating him. Still, he couldn't think of a way to improve the situation, so he continued to ignore her. 

He glanced up at the darkening sky. Often, Rin simply slept on the dragon while the demons kept walking all night. With two of them, it wasn't an option. 

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru's pace slowed until he was walking alongside Rin. Without a word, he effortlessly lifted the little girl and deposited her on the dragon's back. Rin leaned forward onto one of the dragon's necks and gave a little yawn. Kagome was surprised when he turned and looked back at her, as if he was waiting for her to say something. She just stood, dumbstruck, her eyes hopelessly trapped by his golden scrutiny. "We'll stop soon." She nodded mutely in response, a little ashamed that he had startled her so much. When he turned around again she was left quietly trying to reconcile Sesshoumaru's interactions with Rin with the image of him that had been festering in her mind all day. She could still feel his eyes on her. 

* * *

They had stopped shortly after, as soon as they came to a small clean stream. Rin had cuddled up to Kagome as soon as they halted and in moments was back asleep. Kagome, though she tried to fight it, drifted away soon after her. 

Sesshoumaru looked down at the exhausted pair, huddled together in the shelter created by the dragon's neck. The miko's dark hair fluttered across her face, though the girl remained oblivious and bonelessly still. In the moon and starlight her pale skin was cast with a blue hue, it almost seemed as if she was glowing of her own accord. Satisfied with the girls' silence, he slipped off to investigate the surrounding area. 

Kagome woke with a start. It took her a moment to realize she was not next to Inuyasha's body anymore. Instead she found her self breathing shakily with Rin's sleeping form cuddled against her. She couldn't see Sesshoumaru anywhere close by. .She put her hand to her face and felt the tears trickling down, hot against her chilled skin. Carefully, she pushed Rin up and replaced her to lean against the dragon and quietly rose to her feet. Jaken was there, but he appeared to be asleep, leaning against his staff. She wasn't sure why Sesshoumaru was gone, but perhaps she could take advantage of the few moments of peace. As silently as she could she crept away from the campsite to the nearby stream bank. She didn't think Rin could hear her from here. She fell to her knees on the soft riverbank with her head buried in her hands and let out the sobs she had been holding back all day. 

Sesshoumaru returned noiselessly to where he had left his companions. He immediately noticed Rin curled up alone and Jaken asleep nearby. Frustrated, he sent out his senses in search of the missing miko. It was not hard to determine where she was, she hadn't gone far from the camp. He could smell her scent coming from the direction of the stream and she was even close enough that he could hear her. He kicked Jaken hard in the head, the toad tumbling a few times before landing sprawled. "Stay here and stay awake." He said it calmly, but the hard look and edge in his master's voice told him Sesshoumaru was angry. 

Ignoring the groveling of his retainer, Sesshoumaru stalked off after the miko. He was angry that she had left the campsite and even angrier that Jaken had fallen asleep on the job. He expected his servant's obedience and commitment, especially where protecting Rin was concerned, and the toad youkai let him down far to often. Still, he suspected Rin had grown an attachment to the creature. Jaken was stupid not to realize that the little girl he always belittled was often the only reason he was still alive and in Sesshoumaru's service.

He could hear the miko crying as he approached, his sensitive ears caught every gasp and cough. He could even smell her tears mingling with her normal scent. He heard her choke a little more in an attempt to slow her crying as he approached; he suspected she must have sensed him, because he had been utterly noiseless in his movements. When she came into sight, her small form was kneeling and upright, but still shaking with unvoiced sobs. 

"What do you want, Sesshoumaru?" she hissed, her words laced with agony and bitterness. 

She was faced away from him, head bowed, silhouetted darkly against the moonlight dancing on the surface of the water. "You were not given permission to leave." Still angry that she had disobeyed him, his voice cut mercilessly through the air. 

He saw her hands clinch into fists at her sides, still shaking. "Not given permission?" she said sardonically. "I'm sorry, I forgot, I belong to you now."

Her insincerity and fearlessness stirred his anger anew and in a moment he had her pinned to a tree by her shoulder. "Yes, you do," he said lowly, glaring her down. 

Her own eyes snapped up in rage. "I belong to no one, especially not you. You have taken me away from my home, my family, and everyone I love." She answered him as fearlessly as she had before, spurred by the grief and her growing hatred. She could feel his claws pressing into her skin but she didn't care. "Kill me, Sesshoumaru. I'm sure we'd both be a lot happier."

He was shocked at her invitation and her refusal to submit. He searched her eyes for a moment, hesitating. She was looking at him expectantly. 'She's really hoping I'll kill her,' he thought, surprised. 

The moment lengthened and Kagome lost her patience. "Do it!" she cried desperately, almost pleading. 

The demon lord regarded her for a moment before dropping his hand to his side. "No."

"No? Why not!" she demanded.

"I've already told you. You are going to help me find Naraku. In addition, a deal has been instated for your safety. This Sesshoumaru does not go back on his word."'

Kagome was so enraged now she could feel the heat coming off of herself. "Damn you Sesshoumaru! You've denied me my freedom, you've taken me away from my friends, and now you even take away my solitude and won't even let me grieve." The sobs were finding their way back into her voice now and she was becoming increasingly difficult to understand. "You've taken everything!" She raised her fist and beat as hard as she could on his chest plate. His eyes widened almost unperceptively at her boldness, but she didn't stop. 

"It's all your fault," she coughed, hitting him as hard as she could, wishing his damn emotionless face was easier to reach. "Why!" she demanded, pounding again, a small ripple of pinkish energy rippled off the armor where her small fist struck. She shuddered as she finally spat out the reason for her hatred. "How could you let him die? You could have saved him. You just left him there! Was it because you wanted the sword, or did you want to keep me?" She was ranting uncontrollably, still pounding so hard the impact of her arms was reverberating down her whole body. "How could you let him die?" she asked again, a little more feebly. "You could have saved him. . ."

Sesshoumaru had stood impossibly still while the girl hammered away for all she was worth against him. He had been shocked when she had actually tried to hit him, it must have looked ridiculous; the top of her head didn't even come up to his chin. He became slightly concerned when she sent out small bursts of her energy, but fortunately they were not focused, merely a side-effect to her rage. It had gone on long enough. He deftly caught both her wrists in his hand and held her hands tightly in the space between them. 

She looked up at him, startled to realize what she had just been doing.

He saw the pain and anger swimming in her eyes, but also the return of her fear. Somehow, though, he wasn't reassured by this. She was so small and fragile, she looked as if the fear alone could break her. He found no pleasure in knowing this delicate creature was terrified of him, though he knew she had every reason to be. He felt her give a small shudder in his grasp and he felt a tremor of guilt stir inside him. "I tried to save him."

Kagome's eyes widened. She had been waiting for the consequences of her outburst. Sesshoumaru's quiet confession was the last thing she had expected. He was looking down on her and for a moment she thought she saw and expression of frustration and something that almost looked like sympathy. "You did?" she asked, disbelieving.

Sesshoumaru wondered why he was bothering to tell the girl this. Somehow, though, he didn't want her hatred and disliked seeing her cry. He let out a small breath, that, had he been any other person, would have been a sigh. "I tried. Tenseiga refused to allow me to revive him."

He released her hands and she dropped them slowly to her sides, still staring at him in wonder. He felt strangely attracted by her glistening dark eyes. In fascination, he brought his hand up and gently brushed the back of his fingers against her cheek, feeling her smooth skin and allowing a tear to slide along the path his index finger made while she stayed statue still. "Why would you try to save him," she asked breathlessly, her breath cool against his arm. 

He turned his hand around and slowly ran his fingers along the line of her jaw, leaving his hand to linger on the side of her face while she waited without breathing for his answer. "I'm not sure," he said slowly. "He was my brother, and he did not deserve death at the hands of one as dishonorable as Naraku." He felt her shudder again and wondered what she was responding to. He remembered who he was touching and wondered why he was doing it. He had always been one to act on his whims, but this exchange was not in his character. Curious about what was effecting him, he let his hand roam down her arm where it found her wrist again and held it lightly and tried to analyze what was happening. 

"He said he loved you." The girl's lip quivered and she bowed her head, her face masked again in shadow. "Were you his?" The question had come out almost without his bidding. Still, he waited for her to answer. 

He saw new tears reach the edge of her face only to plummet down and splash on her blue collar. "His? I wanted to be." She sniffed again. "I loved him." He felt her go limp and allowed her to fall against him, sliding his arm under hers to support her. "It's too late now,"she whispered to herself, whimpering at the emotions so strong the pain reached out and grabbed her physically. One of her hands went to the arm that was holding her, the other rested on the opposite shoulder, trying to support herself. 

Holding her like this, so helplessly, Sesshoumaru wanted to be able to do something to stop her suffering. He had forgotten for the moment that she was human, that she was his brother's, that she was his weapon against Naraku. "I am sorry," he said simply. 

Both of them jumped when Tenseiga flared brightly at Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's grip on him tighten and felt warmth spread outward from where her hands touched and down his arm where he still held her. She was glowing lightly, and abruptly both her light and Tenseiga's flared simultaneously. She looked down in amazement at Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, holding tightly to him. "I think you should draw your sword."

* * *

* * *

Alright, I know what you're thinking-'why can't I get a frickin Twix bar around here?' Oh, wait, that's what I was thinking. YOU are probably thinking-'Alright Aiwendil, enough with the stupid confusing cliffhangers!' If it makes you feel better, I wasn't going to be so cruel, but this chapter was long so I stopped it here. Next chapter will actually have some answers and the mood is a little less dark. 

I can't believe I'm posting already after just two days-you guys are lucky things have been slow this week, 'cause I thought about making you wait. However, I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I get some feedback on this one (or a Twix bar)-so get on it. 

Thanks to everybody who's sent in comments, I really appreciate it! No one's quite figured out what's happening yet, though. All will be made clear in time. Keep reviewing! Good or bad, I'd like to hear it. 

-Aiwendil


	10. Healing

Disclaimers: If I owned it, I would have money 

**Attention: Please read author's plea at end of chapter**

* * *

Last Chapter:

Holding her like this, so helplessly, Sesshoumaru wanted to be able to do something to stop her suffering. He had forgotten for the moment that she was human, that she was his brother's, that she was his weapon against Naraku. "I am sorry," he said simply. 

Both of them jumped when Tenseiga flared brightly at Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's grip on him tighten and felt warmth spread outward from where her hands touched and down his arm where he still held her. She was glowing lightly, and abruptly both her light and Tenseiga's flared simultaneously. She looked down in amazement at Tenseiga.

"Sesshoumaru," she said quietly, holding tightly to him. "I think you should draw your sword."

  
  


* * *

Chapter 10: Healing

The warm light enveloped both of them, making the air hum in their ears. Sesshoumaru released Kagome slowly, waiting to make sure she could stand on her own before he let go. Her grip on him tightened, anchoring herself to his strong form. Their proximity made drawing his sword difficult, but he carefully unsheathed it and raised it between them. As soon as the blade was freed, the sword's whitish-blue light surged anew, almost blinding them. Sesshoumaru watched in amazement as the miko slid her hand down his arm until her hand was wrapped around his own on Tenseiga's hilt. Her pinkish and the sword's blue auras collided and sparked in the charged air, mixing and tossing like surf. 

Kagome held tightly to him, a look of concentration and exertion coming over her face. Abruptly, he felt a tremendous magical force pouring through his body through her contact on his shoulder and through his fingertips, coursing up his sword arm. The energy was intense, but not threatening; he could feel his body hungrily reach out, attempt to pull in the energy and assimilate it, demanding more. For a moment, he was swept under by the sensation. Every molecule in his body felt the pull of the energy, drinking it as though fighting off the ache of long depravation. 

Struggling to regain control of the situation, he looked down at the girl who was still clinging tightly to him. As he watched, her eyes clinched in what he wasn't sure was pain or concentration and her fingers dug into him for all they were worth. Her power swelled one last time, Tenseiga flashing in response. Sesshoumaru averted his eyes as the electrified wave passed through him, leaving him disoriented. 

After a moment, he could hear the gentle night sounds and the flowing water again and feel the damp breeze on his skin, a sharp contrast to the heat of the moment before. His eye caught the glint of azure steel and realized he was looking at Tenseiga, whatever power it held was no longer visible. He felt a slow, beating pressure on his hand and became aware of the miko's pulse whispering timidly to his skin. The pressure lessened a little and he met her eyes, the dark pools reflecting the moonlight in a soft blue glint just as Tenseiga had. 

She looked up at him dizzily before giving him a small ironic smile. "Sesshoumaru," she struggled, a hint of bemusement in her voice. "I think your sword likes me." She swayed slightly before giving a small "oh" and falling, her hands sliding down Sesshoumaru's sleeves. Before he could fully register what had happened, his arm had flown behind her, holding her upright by a splayed-finger hand on her back. Only then did he realize that his right hand was still holding Tenseiga, while it was his left that was currently supporting Kagome. 

He sheathed his blade, bring his other hand quickly under her legs and pulling her into his arms. She was so still and limp, for a moment he thought she might have died. He inclined his head slightly, listening carefully. He felt a swell of apprehension as he waited for some indication of life from her, until he finally discerned a slow, weak heartbeat. He adjusted his hold so her head was no longer dangling haphazardly, lifting it to rest against him. He leaned in to her. The sound of her breath , if present, was lost in the surroundings. He felt a trickle of air escape her slightly parted lips, almost dangerously slow. Her unconsciousness was very deep.

He flexed his fingers experimentally against her back; his arm felt as it always had, as though it had never been missing. He pondered the shadowed creature that lay so still in his arms and her words just before she had slipped away. The sword had indeed appeared to react to her powers, or perhaps it had happened the other way around. There was, however, no denying their synchronicity. He had felt as well as seen the ties that had woven between the girl and the sword in those few brief moments, and experienced those ties extend to find him as well. He marveled at the power lying dormant in the small fragile bundle draped so helplessly in his arms. 

He slid the hand that was on her back around her, pulling up her arm from where it dangled at her side and trapped it to her body as he pulled her in to cradle against him. Her head knocked lightly against his armor as he did so, and for a moment he resented its cold presence. He frowned as he became aware of the petite, well proportioned form sliding under the fabric in his hands, disturbed that he had noticed. Her muscles were so relaxed, it made her look very calm and serene, especially wrapped as she was in the excessive yards of her loose blue clothing. Once again, the wish that the armor was not present between them came unbidden. Trying to ignore her delicately sculpted face, he turned to return them to the camp. 

He moved slowly, trying to reconcile what he had just seen and the restoration of his arm. Tenseiga had refused to heal his missing limb before, but somehow the girl's presence had changed that. The apparent alliance of her powers and Tenseiga's had been unlike anything he had ever experienced before. The girl, though, did not appear to have expected it anymore than he had. Did she have any control over what had just happened? In any case, she was in no position to help him unravel these mysteries. 

He frowned at the prone figure held tightly against his chest. Whatever had happened, it had reduced her to this unresponsive state. Recalling the expression on her face, he wondered if the experience had harmed her, and if she would wake up. She was only intended to be a means of finding Naraku. He had not anticipated she would have anything else to offer him, but he could not resist the connection forming towards the girl. She had protected Rin and now she had restored his arm, all at great cost to herself, and he began to feel ashamed for his self-indulgent use of her. She was human, but since meeting Rin, he could no longer hold them in such indiscriminate regard. Kagome had shown her bravery, her purity, and her power, and Sesshoumaru was no longer sure of how to react to her.

As he returned to the clearing, he was soothed by the girl's strengthening heartbeat and breath. It seemed her body was beginning to recover from the ordeal it had been put through, and he hoped she would suffer no ill consequences from his healing. 

Jaken jumped up to resume his groveling as soon as Sesshoumaru appeared, only to be rendered unconscious with a swift kick. Sesshoumaru was not in the mood. He hesitated, still holding the girl. A small part of him whispered that it wanted to continue to hold her, but he forcefully pushed it aside. The wanted to clear his head, and the girl's soft scent and warmth were distracting. He returned her to her place next to Ah-Un, leaning her carefully against the shelter and warmth of the dragon's body. As he slowly brought his arms away, he remembered the silky texture of her skin as he had felt her face at the riverbank, how easily he had slid his fingers over the soft lines of her face. Gently, he brushed a few of her stray hairs away from her face, pausing to finger the gossamer strands before once again letting his fingers drift down to explore her features again, gently tracing her jaw and chin before brushing his claws lightly against her lips. He allowed his hand to fall on her cheek and linger for a moment. "Kagome. . ." he whispered musingly. 

He almost started when she stirred a little under his hand, but did not move. Her face twisted a little into a small confused expression. "Inuyasha. . .?" she whimpered in her sleep, and though she had only breathed the name, Sesshoumaru caught it. He recoiled away from her as if he had been burned. He glared at the offending hand, angry at himself for forgetting that this had been his loathsome brother's woman, and a newer part of him angry that she belonged to Inuyasha in the first place. 

He saw Rin stir and realized the little girl was waking. She rubbed her eyes a little and looked over to Kagome, who wasn't curled up around her as they had when they had fallen asleep and moved to cuddle up to her again. 

Rin was startled by Sesshoumaru's voice. "Do not wake her, Rin." She looked up at her guardian with wide eyes. 

"Is Kagome nee-san ok?" she asked, her voice full of worry.

"She is fine, but she needs to rest." Sesshoumaru observed as Rin nodded gravely and delicately repositioned herself at the miko's side. In a few seconds the little girl was back asleep.

Sesshoumaru stood, but did not move away as he regarded the two sleeping figures. 'What have they done to me?' he wondered, his hand resting lightly on Tenseiga. He gripped the sword's hilt and felt the pull of resentment as the sword, the third party in their little exchange, refused to suggest any information about the strange events that evening. The sword had been the source of considerable confusion these past months, but it had also healed him and brought Rin to him. 'What was my father thinking?' he contemplated as he had thousands of times before. 

* * *

Dawn came quickly to the small camp. Sesshoumaru had not slept, which was not unusual. Instead, he had spent most of the night watching the miko as she slept. She had not moved all night since he touched her, and he was a little concerned by her lack of motion. Though morning had come, she was still in the position he had laid her in last night. 

Jaken and Rin had begun to stir with the rising of the sun, both knowing Sesshoumaru did not like to linger in the mornings, or at any part of the day for that matter. Rin respectively kept her distance away from Kagome, who didn't look like she would have wakened in any event. Ah-Un was awake as well, but did not move as long as he felt the body leaning against him. Jaken, on the other hand, had no qualms about disturbing the miko, and approached her with every intention of knocking her with his staff. After the abuse the girl had given him in past battles, it seemed she was finally in a vulnerable position, and even if he could not seriously harm her, he wanted to take advantage of his temporary dominance. 

Before he could reach her, Sesshoumaru had lifted the toad off the ground by his neck. Poison hissed from his claws as he lifted his retainer. "Touch her and I will kill you," he threatened smoothly. He held Jaken until he began to turn strange colors and struggled for breath before finally letting him fall. Wheezing, the youkai got the idea: the miko was off limits. 

"But Sesshoumaru-sama, aren't we going to leave now?" the toad asked, distressed.

Sesshoumaru glared back at his retainer. "We will leave when I choose. Do not question me." He turned away and kneeled next to Kagome, who did not make any kind of response. Gently, he lifted her into his arms again and waited for the Ah-Un to stand up before placing her on the beast's broad back. 

Jaken looked on in realization. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Your arm! How. . .?"

Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's studdering as he arranged Kagome to lie comfortably on the dragon. Rin watched happily. She had hardly been aware of Sesshoumaru's missing arm before, and knew that he was still strong without it, but she was very glad to see that the person she most cared about had been healed. 

As soon as Sesshoumaru had satisfactorily positioned Kagome, he called for the group to continue their hunt, anxious not to loose any more time. Though, he reflected, the previous night had been well worth the delay. 

Rin, if possible, showed even more energy than usual on that day, bouncing around like crazy as she struggled to keep quiet for Kagome's sake. Her concern for Kagome was obvious, she was constantly running up to Ah-Un's side to see if the miko were still asleep. Sesshoumaru found himself wishing she would waken to relieve Rin's agitation and his own frustrations. He had to remind himself that the only reason he wanted the girl was too destroy Naraku, and that was the only reason her safety should concern him. 

* * *

Kagome came awake slowly, her thoughts muddled. The air felt cool, and she could tell she was lying down, but wasn't sure where she was. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes. Stars were twinkling above her, but she could hear nothing to offer any indication of her location.

"Finally awake?" She recognized Sesshoumaru's voice lazily drifting to her ears-she realized she was no longer next to the stream and wondered if she had dreamed the whole thing. 

Kagome closed her eyes again but remained silent. "Did you hear me?" he asked. Her breathing was still slow, but he didn't think she had fallen back asleep. Had she been more damaged than she appeared?

Kagome breathed in and out a few times. "I heard you," she acknowledged softly. Her body still felt a little sluggish and heavy, but it was lessening as she became more aware. She felt a breeze and realized that Sesshoumaru was beside her now. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Kagome tried to gingerly raise herself into a sitting position, uncomfortable with the fact that she was lying vulnerable in front of him. Was Sesshoumaru really concerned about her? She remembered what had happened at the stream bank, how her powers had suddenly flared up along with Tenseiga's. "I feel drained, but all right. I fainted?"

"Yes." He was glad she was finally awake, perhaps now he could sort things out. 

Kagome looked around. The group was camped, but this was not the site she had left when she went to cry. "How long was I asleep?" she asked wonderingly.

"All day-it's been over 24 hours now. Don't speak too loudly, Rin is finally asleep. She has been worried for you."

Kagome's mind spun until her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshoumaru. "What did you do back there?" he asked sternly. 

Kagome thought back. The whole event had happened so quickly, she wasn't sure what had happened. "Tenseiga. . .," she began. "It felt like it was calling to me. I couldn't help hit, my powers just seemed to leap out of me, as if it were asking for me to release them." She swayed dizzily and Sesshoumaru put an arm behind her for support. "The magic. . .It was reaching for you."

Kagome looked at him, squinting as she tried to put the pieces together. Something was different about him, she realized. "Your arm. . ." she whispered in confused awe.

"Was restored," he finished shortly. "You did not intend this?"

"No, I didn't know what was happening." She paused. "Tenseiga, though, I think had that purpose in mind. It's pull was so deliberate, almost as if it could think on its own, I couldn't help but listen to it." She put her face in her hands. "None of this makes any sense."

The girl certainly had a point about the sword having a mind of its own, he thought bitterly. 

Kagome lifted her head and rested it on her arms, folded over her knees. "Sesshoumaru," she said wistfully, "Did you mean what you said just before it happened?"

"Did I mean what?"

"Did you really try to resurrect Inuyasha?" Her voice lowered until it was almost inaudible. "Are you really sorry?"

He wanted to be angry at her for questioning him, but instead, the prospect of comforting her seemed so much more just. "Yes," he decided. "I would have saved him."

"Even though you hated him?" Her wide eyes were fixed on him. "What stopped you?"

"Tenseiga... does not obey me." It damaged his pride to admit it, but the truth was the only thing that would prevent him from being a monster in her eyes. "It chooses who it will heal-and who it won't. If it does not work on its own, I have not been able to control it."

Kagome nodded in acceptance. "I'm so lonely," she confessed, looking away. "I miss my family and my friends... and Inuyasha." Her face twinged in sorrow, but she did not cry. She wanted to talk, but Sesshoumaru was the only one here. "How can Naraku destroy everything like this? It's not fair." A small shudder went through her when she said the hanyou's name. "He's going to come for me again, isn't he? He has to, if he wants to find the rest of the jewel."

"Yes." That's why she was here after all, but he was growing increasingly uncomfortable with the idea of Kagome being hunted by that disgusting abomination. Impulsively, he laid a hand on her hunched shoulders, and was mildly surprised when she didn't make any move to throw it off or flinch at his touch. "But I have promised: I will protect you." 

Her face still shadowed by her long hair, she smiled slightly. She had never thought she would hear him say anything like that. It also reminded her a little of Inuyasha, not long after they had first met. The memory stung a little, but she couldn't help but compare the situations.

"Sesshoumaru, may I ask a favor?" He had seemed so uncharacteristically, well, kind tonight that she thought anything might be possible, and something had been bugging her. 

"What do you want?" he asked, certain she would ask to be released or something else he would never consent to, and he did not relish the prospect of having to telling her no. Then she would probably cry, and he would not be able to keep the guilt for hurting her at bay. 

"I would feel safer if I had a bow. I. . .I don't like feeling helpless."

Sesshoumaru felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward slightly in relief. He was also surprised to find he sympathized with the girl's feelings. He had rarely been helpless in his life, and it was the thing he most hated in the world. "Alright," he consented. 

Kagome lifted her head, the first real smile in days on her face. It twitched a little more when she saw Sesshoumaru. He looked more peaceful than she had ever seen before, his golden eyes did not appear so icy and wrathful. "Thank you," she said, knowing not to push her luck with more questions. 

The sun was beginning to rise now and warm red light was beginning to pool on the ground. Rin and Jaken were already climbing to their feet, and Kagome found that her grogginess had left her now. "Sesshoumaru," she commented as he lifted her to her feet. 

He looked into her still smiling face. Her eyes were sparkling merrily and her raven hair fell into a neat frame around her face. "I'm glad you got your arm back." Her voice was warm and sincere. Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and turned quickly to begin their march. 

Her smile had lit up her face, she had been so beautiful. For the first time since he had picked her up in Naraku's cell, some color and vibrancy had returned to her features. That was the way she was meant to look, he felt with certainty. He was glad he was walking ahead of them so no one could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. 

Apparently, this kind of thing was contagious. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

This chapter was pretty fun to write, so I hoped you like it. And look!! I finally took a small baby-step away from angst!! 

  
  


**Ok, here are some things I need your HELP on-please respond with reviews:**

1: The next chapter is becoming a lot longer than I expected. So, you guys get two choices: I split it into two medium-sized chapters and post the first of them by the end of the weekend, OR I leave it as is and post some time next week, probably late. 

2: Is the Sess/Kag relationship moving to fast, to slow, or just right? Too much angst, not enough waff? Let me know what you think.

3: Miroku and Sango are coming back and there will be some romance between them. How much is kinda depending on what you guys want me to do. 

4: Anything else you want to tell me. If there's something bothering you about my story, notice some weird spelling or grammar, think I'm way too much into Sesshoumaru's dragon (Ok, so this last thing I'm probably gonna stick to, that thing is damn cute) I want to know. 

  
  


Ok, REAL RESPONSES

Brunhilde: You're my 100th!!! Yay! Thanks!

Atashi-wa-Yume, kagomesirene, JoJo, dreamertwin, Silver Dragonfly, kawaiikitsune, MarsMoonStar: You guys review almost every chapter! Sorry to keep torturing you with cliffhangers. Thanks so much for your support.

Mmandy: Thanks for all the suggestions. You'll probably see at least elements of some of those ideas show up in the story.

Everyone else who reviewed and I forget to mention: Thanks for all your reviews. Keep reading! I'll try to make it good. 

  
  


-Aiwendil


	11. New Light

  
  


Hello Again!! Thanks for all of your feedback, I really appreciate it. I decided the chapter split pretty naturally, so I went ahead and posted. Enjoy. 

  
  


* * *

Chapter 11: New Light

Kagome wasn't sure why, but her mood had lightened considerably since she had awoken. Inuyasha's death still burned in the back of her mind, but she couldn't help but feel alive and charged. Perhaps she had been effected by Sesshoumaru's healing after all. Jaken didn't seem to be present, and she correctly assumed he had been sent somewhere by Sesshoumaru, not that she minded. As long as she didn't think about it, she managed to enjoy the fresh warm air. If that wasn't enough distraction, however, there was always Rin.

Rin was very pleased with the miko's revival and apparently eased attitude, and celebrated by asking Kagome every question she could think of under the sun. Sesshoumaru listened, amused, as Kagome struggled to keep up with the enthusiastic little girl. 

"What do you like to eat?"

"Hmm. Oden, definitely."

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

'She's so young,' thought Sesshoumaru.

"You're so old!" Rin exclaimed. "Rin hopes she'll be as pretty as you when she's grown up!"

"Umm. . ."

"Ah and Un are my friends. Do you like them?"

"Very much," Kagome smiled.

"What other animals do you like?" 

Kagome smiled again. She imagined she must have sounded a lot like Rin when she was younger, talking all the time and asking questions. "Well, I have a fat cat at home named Buyou."

"Where's your home?"

"Very far away," Kagome said somberly.

"How far?"

"So far you could never get there no matter how far you walked." The statement was true enough, though it didn't actually give any explanation. 

'So she is foreign,' Sesshoumaru thought. That would explain some of her strange mannerisms and dress, and the odd words that occasionally slipped. Then how did she end up here? Where could she really have come from? Her answer to Rin must be an exaggeration, though he wasn't sure why she was evasive. She had been very specific with her answers until this point; her patience for Rin's questions seemed inexhaustible.

"Oh. . ." said Rin, properly awed. "Where is your family? Are they dead like Rin's? Are those other people you were with your family?"

Kagome paused to consider. "No, my family's not dead. Well, my dad is, but that was when I was younger. They're just at home. The people I traveled with are my friends."

"How come you're with us instead of them now?" Rin was obviously not aware of how dangerous the question was.

A lump rose in Kagome's throat and she felt her heart leap. Sesshoumaru held his breath and stole a look back at Kagome. What did the girl think of her place here? When he had first taken her she had been enraged and heartbroken, but things had improved since the night by the riverbank. She had stopped sending him seething glares since he had confessed his attempt to save Inuyasha, but perhaps she had just become better at concealing her hatred. He was anxious to hear her answer-she was the only person that Rin might possibly trust as much as him. She had the power to change Rin's glowing image of him. What was worse, she could do it without having to lie.

A moment of silence slipped by before Kagome answered. "I like to be with you, Rin-chan," she said a bit too quickly, "and Sesshoumaru-sama has said he'll protect me." Whatever she thought of Sesshoumaru, Kagome decided, she would not hurt Rin. It was obvious Rin respected the demon lord more than anything. He was the only family she had, and she did not want to harm the bond between the two. As long as he was protecting the little girl, she didn't need to know about Sesshoumaru's darker side. Kagome was for most intents and purposes Sesshoumaru's prisoner, but she wasn't going to tell Rin that. Also, Kagome was no longer sure of her appraisal of Sesshoumaru as a heartless murderer. 

She realized they had all stopped walking. They had all, apparently, unconsciously followed Sesshoumaru's example, who was standing imposingly ahead of them. 'He must have been listening to us,' Kagome thought anxiously. He looked back over his shoulder at her. Their gazes collided powerfully. Sesshoumaru's eyes were loaded with some emotion that was impossible to interpret. Kagome gave him a hesitant reassuring smile, surprised to find that she no longer felt frightened by his intensity.

Sesshoumaru had not meant to stop, but his feet had taken over as he gave his attention to Kagome. He was surprised by her careful response. She could have told Rin why she was really with them, but had chosen not to. He did not think she did so out of fear of him; she didn't seem to realize that he had been listening. This human was more selfless than he had imagined any creature would be. She was forced to stay with him against her will, and yet she was doing everything she could to help Rin and himself. She was unlike anyone he had encountered before. He found it strange that so many interesting qualities could be found in a human. Her smile had suggested she could still find it within herself to care about him, even after all he had done and tried to do to her since their first encounter. Or perhaps it was all for Rin's sake. 

He would find out, he decided as he turned to lead them on. Maybe then he could chase her out of his thoughts.

The girls had resumed their question and answer session while Sesshoumaru continued to listen in. However, he did not let his attention to their surroundings waver. On the borders of his senses, he could hear a faint buzzing. They were being watched, and had been for some time. Sesshoumaru wanted nothing more than to slice apart the insects monitoring them through the thick foliage, but he knew they were easily replaced. After they had completed their task, they would probably simply die, they offered no means of locating Naraku. Given the lack of options, Sesshoumaru ignored them. As long as he Naraku assumed Sesshoumaru didn't know he was being watched, Sesshoumaru had the means to gain an advantage. 

Naraku's cowardly games never ceased to infuriate him. 

* * *

That evening Jaken returned, much to Kagome's disappointment. The youkai had at least brought a new bow and fresh food back with him, grumbling at his chore. Sesshoumaru ignored his complaints and silently relieved Jaken of his burdens, sending the toad to watch Rin, who was spending the remainder of her energy chasing fireflies in the nearby field. 

Sesshoumaru observed Kagome as she watched Rin with a small peaceful smile on her face. The little girl was trying unsuccessfully to catch a few of the insects, and Sesshoumaru's sensitive ears could make out Jaken's mumblings about clumsy humans. 

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru spoke her name to get her attention. 

She turned to him, her arms crossed in a relaxed fashion across her chest with her hair rippling gently in the breeze. Her smile widened fractionally when she turned her head to face him. Perhaps he had just imagined it, but her eyes seemed to brighten when he spoke. 

He held out the bow and quiver to her. She took them eagerly, running her fingers over the smooth wood and nimbly testing the string. She seemed born to hold it. Her smile widened as she experimentally bent the bow-it felt good to hold one again. She hadn't realized how attached she'd become to having a weapon at her side. 

"I trust you are intelligent enough not to try anything foolish with it," he stated.

"Of course," she answered, completely preoccupied with her new toy. 

She was interesting to watch, he thought. "Can you hit anything with that yet?" he asked in his deadpan voice.

Kagome wasn't sure if he was teasing her or if he was being serious, but decided it didn't matter. She turned to him, still smiling. "I've gotten better since you last saw me fight with Inuyasha. I probably still couldn't hit you, though."

"Definitely not." Sesshoumaru decided this was as good an opening as any. "Why did you travel with my brother in the first place?"

Her face fell and the sadness returned to her eyes and she leaned lightly on her bow. "We were trying to complete the Shikon no Tama. Inuyasha wanted it to become a full demon, at least at first. I don't really know if he still thought that at the end. After we found out about Naraku, things became more complicated. It became as much about destroying him as restoring the jewel."

"You wanted the Shikon no Tama for his sake?" 

"Well, I suppose," she answered softly. She cast her eyes downward and sighed as if shouldering a heavy burden. "And also because it is my responsibility. The jewel came into this world through my body. It's my fault it's here, my fault it was shattered. I'm the only one that can sense the shards now, and it is my duty to restore it." She looked back up at him with a sad half-smile, her face pale in the fading dusk. "If Naraku completes the jewel, it will be corrupted and have extraordinary power. That's why we were trying to beat him to the last of the shards."

The story around this woman got stranger and stranger. The Shikon no Tama had been inside her body? Is that why she had so much power? Where did she really come from? "What are you?" he whispered interrogatively.

"Higurashi Kagome," she chirped decisively. 

"And beyond that?"

"Beyond that, I'm not really sure," she smiled. He wasn't really satisfied with her answer, but he let it lie. 

"Do you know were the last of the shards are?" He fully realized the shards were another lever he could use against Naraku. 

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have to be within a certain range to sense them-several kilometers or so, I guess. There can't be more than one or two left that we don't know about, though."

"Then we shall find them before Naraku does," Sesshoumaru decided. Naraku would be sure to come to them if they had the shards, and looking for Naraku when he did not want to be found would be next to impossible. The shards Sesshoumaru now had a means to search for.

"You're going to help me?" she asked incredulously. 

"Only in order to find Naraku, miko," he said, a ruthless smirk twitching at the sides of his mouth. "I don't care about the shards."

"Do you smile at anything besides the thought of killing?" she asked. "Don't you have any emotion?"

"I have emotions."

"I'm not talking about 'homicidal and less homicidal', I mean the whole array! There must be something out there that you love."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. 

"Um, don't mind tolerating?" she tried.

"I am not human," he stated the obvious. "I do not loose my focus with every sensation I encounter."

She sighed and gave up. She was actually a little surprised that this conversation had gone on for so long in the first place. She was startled when he spoke again. 

"Why didn't you tell Rin the truth about what I've done?" 

"Because you're all she has," Kagome told him. "Besides, the two of you are good for each other. How did she end up with you anyway?"

"She was killed by a pack of wolves. I resurrected her." The memory was so clear. She hadn't been with him that long, but he no longer thought of traveling without her. 

"Why would you do that?" Kagome asked in amazement.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched again of their own accord. "She tried to take care of me. The foolish little thing approached even though I could have killed her. She was too naive to know when to stay away." 

'So,' she thought, 'he _can_ smile at the thought of something other than killing.' In her opinion, Rin may be naive, but she did a good job picking her friends. Sesshoumaru would never allow any harm to come to her while she was under his care, even if he wasn't the warmest of guardians.

"Rin is also very loyal," he said lowly. "She was the only human I've encountered who never ran or groveled or whined. She is unusual." 'With the exception of the one standing in front of me,' he pondered. 

For Sesshoumaru, that was high praise. "You let something that talks that much follow you, then?" Kagome thought it was a little funny.

Sesshoumaru's barely discernable smile remained as he said, "I didn't know she'd talk this much before I resurrected her." There was an faint edge of humor in his voice she didn't think she had heard before, but it reassured her he did not resent the little girl's presence. 

Kagome laughed. The bubbly sound floated musically past her lips. It sounded pleasant and kind in Sesshoumaru's ears; no one could hate a girl who could laugh like that. Watching her, he realized this was the longest actual conversation he had experienced in many years. Something about the girl seemed to sooth him and draw him out. It was not all that unpleasant, but he could feel a little of his control slipping away. The longer he was with her, the less like himself he felt.

They both watched as Rin came scampering up to them. Apparently she had found the fireflies too difficult to catch and had gone back to good old inanimate flowers. Her hair was tousled and she looked a little grubby. 

Kagome grinned at the little girl's appearance as she accepted a handful of weeds. "Let's go and clean up before bed, Rin-chan."

Sesshoumaru watched them as they walked hand in hand. The miko's movements held his eyes as they strained to decode every motion of her body. Naraku was right about one thing. 

The miko was dangerous. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

Okie dokie, kind of a light chapter. Next chapter will have a little more action (and it has waff too, or at least that's what I've been told by my 'editor'). Things are getting a little busy around here, finals are only a couple weeks away which means I have a lot going on. I'll try to keep updating as frequently as possible, though. 

Thanks again for all of the reviews, they've been really helpful. Please keep reviewing. 

I have put up a bio, if anyone cares. 

I've gotten a couple of requests for an email update notification list. If you're interested let me know and I'll add you. Be sure to leave an email address, as it will be difficult to add you if you do not. 

-Aiwen


	12. If at first you don't succeed

  
  


Busy week. Glad it's over.

There are many and rapid perspective shifts in this chapter. You have been warned.

  
  


* * *

**Chapter 12: If at first you don't succeed**

Sesshoumaru resumed his vigil that night as his companions fell asleep. Kagome and Rin were cuddled up together again, both of them smiling a little in their sleep. It eased Sesshoumaru's mind to see them lying there together, their chests falling and rising rhythmically with their exhausted breaths. 'Neither of them ever complain about the pace, though,' he thought. They both had the kind of attitude that tried to make the best of everything. 

He stood against a tree, in a sort of half-sleep, waiting for dawn. Like his brother, even in rest he was constantly alert. From where he was, he could smell Kagome's gentle scent wafting up to whisper to him. It was relaxing. He remembered how much thicker the scent had been when he had held her previously. He decided to step away and scout the nearby area before the smell tempted him to repeat the performance. 

He had only taken a few soundless steps away from their resting spot when he smelled Naraku's scent. It wasn't the hanyou himself, Sesshoumaru could tell. Nor was it making any attempt to hide its scent as it approached. In fact, it was coming from downwind of him. It could only mean an invitation. 

He walked forward to meet his enemy's messenger, putting a little distance between himself and the humans in case a battle ensued, though he stayed close enough to hear any disturbances from where they slept. 

Sesshoumaru drew Toukijin as a figure clad in a white baboon pelt materialized in front of him. Sesshoumaru glared as he whipped his blade to point its tip at the kugutsu's chest. 

"What do you want here, Half-breed?" Sesshoumaru demanded, his eyes flashing. 

* * *

Kagome's eyes flew open. Frightened, she realized her hands were bound above her and she could smell blood. She was back in Naraku's prison. "No," she whispered. "I escaped. He can't have me again." She looked down and realized she was in her uniform again, battered and torn. 'I must be dreaming, if I'm wearing this,' she thought.

No sooner had she reached this conclusion than she realized she was in terrible pain from scratches and cuts and bruises all over her body. The pain seemed sharper than it had the last time. She was fully alert this time, and it felt like every inch of her body was screaming in agony inside and out. She began to think that the poisons had been a blessing, she wished for their deadening effects now. She whimpered and pulled at her chains, the pain flaring higher with every second and amplified by the movement. 

"What's wrong, Miko?" Her breath caught and her blood ran cold at the sound of Naraku's taunting articulation. "Uncomfortable?"

"No. . ." she hissed, tears streaming down her face as she pulled her arms against the chains. "You're not real. You can't really be here. Go away."

"I'm not going anywhere." Naraku gave her a sly smile and yanked her head up by the back of her hair. "Not real, you say?" Kagome watched in horror as he slowly brought a claw to her throat. Very slowly, he drew his claw over the skin of her neck, carefully making his cut shallow, but painful. She could feel the edge dragging and tearing at her skin. His touch seared and she struggled to draw breath over the pain. 

"It feels real to me," Naraku whispered in her ear. 

* * *

Naraku chuckled through his puppet. "Not happy to see me I gather?" Sesshoumaru waited for Naraku to come to the point.

"I have no time for games. If you want the jewel you need the girl. And I have the girl." Sesshoumaru sneered contemptuously. "You continue to play a recreant in the shadows. If you want her, come and get her yourself. I do not have time for this."

"Ah, but what of your oath to protect her, Sesshoumaru-sama," Naraku mocked. "Surely the great Sesshoumaru would not break his promise. But she is after all human, so perhaps it's not that important anyway."

"Come for her. It will not be necessary to break my word. I will kill you before you ever manage to touch her." 

"I do not need to touch her to get what I want." The eyes beneath the baboon mask spoke of amusement. "You seem so certain that you have found my weakness, Sesshoumaru. Are you so sure you haven't made it your own?"

* * *

Kagome gasped as Naraku released her head. She tried to instinctively pull a hand to her throat, but was impeded by her bindings. Panicked, she yanked and pulled her hands against the chains until she could feel blood running down her arms. 

"You left too quickly last time. I didn't get a chance to finish with you. I think it's time we resumed where we left off, don't you?" The last comment was punctuated by a thrust of something sharp into her side. Kagome stiffened and arched, practically hurling herself away from the wall, only to crash back against it. She lost her breath for a moment as her vision blurred with the pain. 'Please let me pass out,' she begged in her mind. 

"Oh, no you don't," he said, pulling her face up again. "You're going to feel every moment of this," he tapped his finger, wet with her blood against the tip of her nose. "You continue to cause problems wherever you go, don't you? Well, you'll only be an asset to me from now until I decide to kill you." He smoothed her hair condescendingly, "Make no mistake, miko, your death will come at my discretion. So will your new companion's."

* * *

The kugutsu chuckled again at Sesshoumaru's rage. "You've gotten your arm back, Sesshoumaru. Would that have been the miko's work or your own?"

"You do not have the right to ask this Sesshoumaru questions." Sesshoumaru was fighting the urge to rip the thing in front of him apart, but resisted in hopes of gaining some information. 

"I've been watching you, as you probably have realized. Your eyes stray to your brother's woman more often than she sees. Are you becoming attached, Sesshoumaru?" the puppet sneered. 

His right hand strengthened it's grip on Toukijin while his left claws tensed and the green poison began to rise. "She is a means to an end. Your end, as soon as you come to meet it," he growled. 

Naraku went on undeterred, "I'm surprised, Sesshoumaru, that you would be interested in some disgusting human woman. Of course, that's hardly surprising, considering your father and your brother." The kugutsu grinned. "But she is fun, isn't she? I have enjoyed playing with her-she puts up a nice little fight. Pitiful, but enjoying to watch. I'm looking forward to the next time we meet."

"You will not touch what's mine," Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes red. "I will slaughter you if you touch her!" An animalistic taint was filling Sesshoumaru's words. 

"So possessive, so quickly. You're weaker than I thought, Sesshoumaru." Speaking through the puppet, Naraku could not suffer any immediate consequences of the demon lord's wrath. "I will reclaim her. Or, I may just decide to kill her. The shikon shards have a way of making themselves known, it is only a matter of time. And killing her would be so much easier than taking her alive."

* * *

Kagome continued to struggle as Naraku watched in amusement. "You may have escaped my hold briefly, but you are still very much under my control." He leaned down, pressing his face into her hair on the side of her head. "Manipulating you is so easy, you know." He grinned as he whispered into her hair. "Your powers allowed me to destroy Inuyasha. Soon you will locate the last shard for me and then we can take care of Sesshoumaru."

Fear and worry flickered on Kagome's face, and she tensed in realization. Naraku caught it and laughed. "I think I may let you live afterwards, though. After all, we've been through so much together, I don't know what I'd do without you." 

"There's no hope for you, woman. No Inuyasha to come to your rescue. Sesshoumaru cannot help you, even if he wanted to. You're mine."

Kagome watched, trapped, as Naraku brought his hand for another strike. "You won't ever escape me." He laughed as his blow came down and collided painfully. 

Kagome screamed. 

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, you will soon find, as your brother did: there are many ways for me to get to the girl. You cannot protect her."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What do you mean?"

"I still have her bloodstone. There's a link between us." Naraku said vindictively.

Sesshoumaru heard an anguished scream, immediately recognizable as Kagome's. 

The kugutsu smirked. "I told you, I do not need to touch her to get what I want. Touching her is only a perk."

Sesshoumaru snarled and in a moment the puppet was nothing more than a pile of dust hissing and bubbling in severe green poison. He whirled around and sped back to his followers.

* * *

Kagome's scream had woken Rin and Jaken, who were just beginning to move by the time Sesshoumaru appeared at his captive's side. Rin was frightened, he could see, but she would have to wait until he had taken care of Kagome. "Jaken, move Rin away." 

The young miko was gasping and thrashing on the ground, her eyes winced tightly shut. Her fingers clawed at the air as she jerked her wrists away from invisible bonds. She huddled protectively and gave a little whimper of distress. "Woman," Sesshoumaru ordered. "Wake up."

Kagome cried out again as her body yanked away from some unseen force. She choked and went slack for a moment before tensing back up. She made no sign of hearing Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," he called again, kneeling beside her. "Listen to me: wake up." 

Gently, he put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome screamed voicelessly and recoiled from his touch. He reflectively pulled his hand away, but he knew he had to get her awake again. He saw the tears running down her face and listened to her rasping breath, broken only by her sobs and screams. She was being tortured. That damned hanyou was torturing the woman he had vowed to protect right in front of his eyes. She writhed in agony again beneath him. He growled. He would not let him do this to her.

He pushed her down and held her to the ground by her shoulders. She twisted and thrashed under his hands, but he ignored her yelps of pain and kept his grip. "Kagome, listen to me. I won't let him hurt you. Now wake up." She lessened her struggling, but tears were pouring steadily down her face. Her breath was unsteady and quick. As she continued to remain unaware of him, he felt his anger grow. The rage, however, was only masking his growing fear for her. "Naraku! Bastard, she's mine!" he rumbled at the night air.

Kagome was crying freely beneath him in her sleep, small sobs escaped her trembling lips every few moments. Sesshoumaru kept her pinned to the ground with one hand and brought the other to her face to wipe away her tears. "Kagome, wake up. . .please, trust me." He felt the rhythms of her heart and breath change abruptly and remained completely still, waiting. 

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered uncertainly. 

Sesshoumaru relaxed a little and took some of the pressure away from her shoulder. "Yes. Now open your eyes."

Kagome timidly opened her eyes to find herself back outdoors with Sesshoumaru holding her down firmly, his golden eyes fixed acutely on her. Her arms flew to her throat and wrapped around her middle, she still felt the burn of the pain. Sesshoumaru watched her strange behavior. 'Is she still in pain?' he wondered. 

He reached down and pried her fingers away from her throat. "You are not wounded," he told her. 

Kagome fought to prevent him from pulling her hand away. "It hurts so badly," she gasped. Sesshoumaru frowned and ran his fingers softly over her smooth throat. "There is nothing here. You must trust me." He found her other hand and pulled it away from her body. Kagome winced as he did so. 'What has he done to her?' he growled in his mind. 

Kagome was still breathing heavily as she struggled to take control. She could still feel the wounds Naraku had inflicted, but the pain was starting to fade a little. Sesshoumaru's voice comforted her, as it had drawn her out of the nightmare. 

Seeing her calm, Sesshoumaru started to pull his hand restraining her away. Without thinking, she launched herself out of his grasp and upwards. She latched her arms around him, scraping herself on his armor in the process. "Don't leave me," she whispered, her panic from the dream still lingering. "Please, don't let him take me." Sesshoumaru glared as the scent from her small cut reached his nose, though Kagome didn't seem to notice she had hurt herself. 

He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her up to a kneeling position while she kept a desperate grip on him. His other hand impulsively reached to stroke her hair. "I will not let him touch you," he said, holding her tighter. He looked over at Rin, who was standing agitated, wringing her kimono sleeves in her hands. "Rin, go back to sleep." The little girl looked at Kagome and hesitated. "She will be fine. Go back to sleep."

Rin nodded and obeyed , curling up in her favorite place next to the dragon. Jaken, catching an intense glare from his master, backed away slowly to give Sesshoumaru some room. 

"Kagome," he said softly. He gently lifted her chin to look at her face. "Tell me exactly what happened."

Her eyes swam as she recalled her experience. "It wasn't just a dream, was it? It felt real... It was worse even than when he tortured me before." 

Sesshoumaru fought to hold back the part of him that wanted to tear Naraku's body to shreds. "How did he hurt you?"

Her hand twitched protectively toward her throat again and he saw the memory of the pain flash in her eyes. "He cut me here first. Then he stabbed me, I think. I couldn't move. I tried, but he had me chained like I was before. Then he just kept hitting me and cutting me. He said. . ." She snapped her head up with renewed anxiety. 

"What did he say?" he prompted. 

"Sesshoumaru, you have to send me away from you," she said breathlessly. "You have to! Otherwise he'll try to use me to kill you."

"I'm not letting you leave," he said with an air of finality. 

"Please!! You have to! It's my fault Inuyasha's dead. I won't let you die too." She pleaded with him, fisting her hands in his sleeves. 

She was worried for him. After all the pain and torture, she wanted to leave him so that he would be safe? 'What kind of creature is she?' Sesshoumaru wondered. "You are the one that is in danger; he cannot hurt me." He watched his words impact on the girls face. She fell forward against him dejectedly. "What else did he say?"

Kagome buried her face into Sesshoumaru's pelt. She spoke softly, half ashamed, though she knew he would hear. "He said that he still had power over me, and that he would use me to find the shards and destroy you. I don't understand what he meant by that, though." Sesshoumaru glanced down at her but remained silent. Kagome pushed herself a little closer to Sesshoumaru. "He said I would never escape." She paused, her voice shaking. "He said that I was his."

She gasped as Sesshoumaru used the arm around her waist to pull her tightly against him. "You are not his," his hissed. "He will never touch you."

"Sesshoumaru, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to stop him." She relaxed in his arms, and Sesshoumaru felt himself release some of the tension he had been holding. 

He pulled them down into a more comfortable sitting position against a tree, though he kept his arm around her. He unstrapped his armor and laid it to the side before pulling her to rest against him. He was pleased when she made no attempt to resist and calmly leaned into him. "Do not apologize," he said softly. "You are strong enough. I have never seen you fail." 

They remained still for a long moment. It felt strangely right being held by the demon lord. She felt safe with his arm around her, and leaning against him was so comfortable. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "Why are you holding me?" She made no attempt to move, and hoped that he wouldn't come to his senses and shove her away when he realized what he was doing. She had to know. 

Sesshoumaru brushed his hand down her arm from her shoulder to her fingertips. "Because I want to." 

Another moment went past. Kagome laid her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest and delicately fingered his long white hair. He noticed the tired, dazed look on her face and wondered who she imagined holding her. "I'm not Inuyasha," he said. 

"I know you're not," she answered, still not moving. Her eyelids were drooping and her heartbeat was slow. 

"You're tired, go to sleep."

She shook her head against his chest. "Can't. He'll find me again if I do."

"If he comes, I will wake you before he can harm you. I told you I would protect you. Sleep." She sighed against him and he felt her breathing become slow and steady once more. Her eyes were closed and her long dark lashes rested on her cheek. 

Certain she was asleep, he picked her up from where she leaned against him and resettled her in his arms. There was no armor between them this time, the warmth from her body pressed against him was soothing. He inhaled deeply, breathing in her scent. She snuggled in closer to him in her sleep, bringing her hand up to rest next to her face on his chest. He smiled at her innocent gesture, picking up her hand and gently caressing her fingers in his own. 

Naraku had hurt her tonight, but he would not let it happen again. Naraku's only purpose that night seemed to have been to demonstrate his dominance over the situation and spread doubt. Sesshoumaru frowned, thinking of Naraku's spies. Had he made the girl his weakness? Having two humans in his care limited his actions, he could not deny that. He also could not hide from himself the fact that he wanted the girl with him, and no longer simply for the sake of destroying Naraku. She was human, but she was also more than he had ever expected a human could be. Naraku's attempts to hurt and manipulate her made him seethe. She drew out his protective urges, reactions he never even had until he met Rin. 

What Naraku thought he knew meant nothing, Sesshoumaru decided. He would treat Kagome as he pleased, wether Naraku was watching or not. He would not allow Naraku to use her, or Rin for that matter, against him. He would fight his way out of any traps set in his way, and the filthy hanyou would not lay a hand on her again. 

She was very beautiful, he allowed himself to think. Such strength and power in such a delicate package. His fingers found the cut on her wrist where it had scraped against his armor. It had already scabbed over completely, but he frowned at it all the same. Kagome had been in many battles, even against himself, and she had never become so unhinged. She had not been broken by her time imprisoned by Naraku; she had fought even when things seemed hopeless for her. Whatever Naraku had done to her in her dreams must have been horrific to frighten her so much. Not only that, but she said she could still feel the pain from his torture after the dream had ended. He would have to be vigilant to keep her from getting hurt again. 

How had he become so protective of her in so short a time? His vow, he knew, was not responsible for his outrage on her behalf. He was pleased that she had wanted him close after the attack. She had not shrunk away in revulsion after she settled down either. Perhaps she was finally beginning to trust him, to fall asleep so unhesitatingly in his arms. Or perhaps her fear had simply overridden her dislike, though he preferred to believe the former.

Kagome stirred a little against him, turning into his chest and hiding her face, wrapping her fingers tightly around a fist-full of his kimono. "Sesshoumaru," she whimpered softly. 

Sesshoumaru rested his hand on her head, stroking her hair until she relaxed again. 

"You are not his," he told the unresponsive bundle in his lap. The pads of his fingers gently glided over her throat, reassuring himself of her vitality and testing for the absence of Naraku's wound. He ignored the voice in his head that insisted she was only with him by force and she loved his half brother. "You're mine."

  
  


* * *

* * *

This past week has been some pretty hellish. Since it's been a bit longer than usual, I decided to go ahead and post, even though the next chapter is still in a rough draft stage. Also, I have been restructuring and filling in my outline. This story has a way of expanding itself. Oh well. From now on, I will try to put story status up on my profile page, so you can check there if you like. 

There is now an update list for this story.

Thanks for all of the great feedback, you've all been really helpful. 

Keep reviewing!!!!

-Aiwen

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Friday, April 18, 2003_


	13. Possession

**Chapter 13: Possession **

Kagome woke to the sounds of the forest greeting the morning. She became aware her she was in someone's lap, her head resting against something soft. 'Sesshoumaru?' she wondered. 'Did he hold me all night?' 

She kept her eyes closed but bit her lip. What did he think of her after last night? She had completely lost control. He was probably disgusted by the way she had acted. She had probably just proved how much of a foolish weak human she was. When had Sesshoumaru's opinions about her come to matter to her so much? She wasn't sure when, but now it did matter somehow. On the other hand, he had stayed with her all night. She was grateful that he had stayed beside her; she didn't think she could have ever slept after that ordeal, but she believed Sesshoumaru when he said he would protect her. Somehow in all of this, she had come to trust him. 

Suddenly two thoughts pushed themselves to the forefront of her thoughts. First, Inuyasha, her first and only love, had just died. Second, she was lying comfortably in the arms of his half-brother. She stirred and pushed herself away, only to meet with resistance from Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her. 

Sesshoumaru felt her wake and waited to see what her reaction would be. At first, she had not moved at all, her face flickering with emotion even with her eyes closed. After a moment, she stretched a little and tried to push herself out of his grasp. He held his ground and did not remove his arms, gauging her response.

She relaxed against him again, but looked up at him with a little confusion and concern. "Sesshoumaru, you can let me up now." 

He held her eyes. "Is that what you want?"

He was definitely acting strangely. "I think you probably should. . ." she answered hesitantly. 

He remained still for a moment more before decisively rising, hauling her up with him and setting her on her feet. She was a little surprised when he kept an arm around her waist. 

"Um, Sesshoumaru. About last night-thank you for saving me, and, well, comforting me." She looked up at him, but he didn't respond and just stared down at her. Why wasn't he letting her go? "Are you angry with me?" she asked nervously.

"Angry?" he questioned impassively.

"For the way I acted. For latching on to you. For scaring Rin. For...falling asleep on you."

She was looking up at him expectantly, her eyes wide and apologetic, though Sesshoumaru could find no fault with what she had done. "I am not angry with you."

Her smile twitched a little. "Thank you, for not leaving me. You could have let me sleep alone."

"I do as a choose," he told her, stirring up a flurry of questions in Kagome's mind. She was still very much aware that Sesshoumaru still had an arm around her, and was looking at her quite intently. She felt a little stirring of fear, but knew that it wasn't of Sesshoumaru himself. Something about the situation screamed wrong, as if she knew deep down that she wasn't bothered by Sesshoumaru's closeness, but recognized how dangerous that feeling might be. Two of her fingers traced the magenta stripes on Sesshoumaru's wrist, inciting her stomach to give a little twist at the touch. She realized suddenly that Sesshoumaru's claws were delicately braced under her chin, while his thumb ran softly across her lips. Sesshoumaru held an expression of deep though, as if struggling to comprehend something about her face. Slowly, he pulled away, releasing Kagome from his warm hold. 

As soon as he had turned to wake the others, Kagome put a hand to her burning lips, trying to slow her racing heart. 

  
  


Jaken had watched some of what had transpired between the two, and was worried about the state of his master's mind. It was one thing to let Rin travel with them, she was little more than a curiosity. Sesshoumaru was getting entirely to close to the miko, however. Once Sesshoumaru decided what he wanted, he always found a method to get his way. Jaken, wisely, kept his tongue behind his teeth to prevent irking his lord. 

  
  


Sesshoumaru abruptly began their march again, jogging Kagome back to reality. She trotted up to walk next to him, stretching her legs as much as she could to match his pace. He slowed a little but continued to ignore her. 

"Sesshoumaru, I meant what I said last night. It's dangerous for me to be with you. Naraku, he still has a connection to me. He'll use it against us both." Kagome shuffled a little, too nervous to look the demon lord in the eye. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to glance at her. 

"Do not question me. That connection will lead me to him."

"Don't you even care about what he might do?" Kagome half-yelled at him. "He could use me again." Her voice shook a little and fell. "Like he used me to lure and purify Inuyasha," she said, a small tear running down her cheek. 

Sesshoumaru smelled her tears. "You knew?"

More tears began to flow down her cheek. "I do now. Naraku told me, last night in the dream. I should have seen it sooner, though. It was the only possibility." She swallowed. "I killed him. . ."

He finally looked down at her guilt and grief stricken face, glistening trails cutting their way down her face. "Naraku killed him. You were his prisoner, another victim, if you must assign yourself a role. Don't be so dense."

"Dense? Excuse me!" Sesshoumaru was as bad with reassuring words as Inuyasha, Kagome thought. "But what happens when he tries again? He might be able to use my purification powers again!"

"I'm not concerned." Sesshoumaru watched as she opened her mouth to begin her tirade anew. He interrupted before she could speak again. "It did not harm me before, I don't think it will in the future."

"What makes you so sure? It's harmed every other demon I've encountered."

It seemed he would have to give a more detailed explanation. "Tenseiga protected me in the battle before, even though Tetsusaiga failed. I believe the nature of the swords can account for this. The holy power inside you is very much akin to the healing magic of the sword. When the two combine, the result is not destructive to the wielder-even to a youkai. Perhaps, it is a bridge. As you said: it likes you."

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"Yes. Now stop speaking about your danger to me. In any case, you will not leave."

Kagome was a little reassured by Sesshoumaru's explanation, comforted that at least he could not die in the way Inuyasha had. She could barely contain the guilt for one death, even if her mind insisted there had been nothing she could have done. Still, she was homesick and lonely. Sesshoumaru had been comforting last night, but he was still his same stoic self. The modern world, her family, even her big yellow bag seemed like ancient memories. Maybe this would all be over soon, then perhaps she could go home and pick up her life where she had left off and put this behind her. 

Sesshoumaru was inwardly satisfied that she had been so concerned about what was going to happen to him. He had begun to appreciate the miko's presence. She was wonderful for Rin, she had healed him, and she was loyal and powerful for a human. He had decided last night that he was going to keep her. Besides, he enjoyed watching her and she had a nice scent. To his surprise, he even liked that she had the backbone to argue with him, and had the charm to do it without getting killed. No wonder his brother had kept her around.

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked sweetly, her voice still tainted by her tears. "You'll let me go home after this is finished, won't you? You won't need me anymore, and I miss my family."

Sesshoumaru ignored her, and as soon as she realized he wasn't going to answer she fell back a little. "Selfish jerk," she hissed under her breath. She tried to set her mind to other things, but her thoughts kept wondering back to Sesshoumaru...especially about how he had held her last night. What was wrong with her?

Sesshoumaru chose to disregard her comment. He would have control of this situation, and she would just have to learn to deal with it. 

* * *

Miles away, dawn was breaking over the remainder of Inuyasha's group. Miroku stood and stretched, a little cramped after sleeping against a tree all night. Even more so since Inuyasha died, he felt responsible for keeping the others safe at night. He sighed tiredly; at least he had always been a light sleeper, though he was no competition for the hanyou.

He resignedly went over and shook Sango awake gently, and Shippou cuddled next to Kirara. Few words were exchanged as the group quickly broke camp. The last couple of weeks had been difficult. They had all been accustomed to and relied on Kagome's unquenchable cheerfulness and Inuyasha's passion and determination. Without them, things seemed so much more dreary. Shippou had become especially clingy, as if worried he might loose Miroku and Sango too. That much was understandable, he had lost all of his family too and was still very young. 

Miroku watched Sango tiredly strap on her armor and gather together her supplies for another day of travel. Perhaps it wouldn't be so tedious if they had some indication of where they were going. Miroku had forgotten what it was like hunting Naraku without Inuyasha's senses, not to mention the hanyou's knack for finding trouble. 

Even tired and depressed as she was, Sango was still beautiful, he thought. It wasn't fair that someone like her had to be caught up in this. Of course, that could be said for all of them. He stepped wordlessly next to her and helped her lift Hiraikotsu onto her shoulder. 

Sango looked back at him, startled out of her reverie. "Thanks," she murmured. 

"Anytime," he said, pulling back with a half smile. 

She regarded him for a moment, raising her eyebrows inquisitively. "What's wrong, Sango?"

She shook her head. "Its nothing. It just occurred to me that it's been a while since you tried to feel me up."

A moment later a loud smack resounded through the wood. "That wasn't an invitation!"

"Forgive me, Sango." Miroku grinned as he rubbed his cheek. "We should really work on our signals." That would probably be hurting all morning, but it was completely worth it. Besides, his little stunt had distracted her a little. She was even smiling a bit. Definitely not as much a hopeless pursuit as she liked to appear. If only he had more time. 

His head snapped up suddenly. 'Youki?!' 

A moment later he was lifting his sleeve to block the clouds of dust suddenly thrown into the air as a small whirlwind came to a stop in front of them. 

Kouga looked up at them from his skid mark. "Yo."

The group was speechless for a moment at the wolf prince's sudden arrival. "Kouga, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked finally. 

"I've been looking for Naraku, of course, but I caught wind of you and came to see my woman." Kouga frowned. He had detected Inuyasha's companions, but had not detected Kagome's scent and had come to investigate. "Where's Inu-koro? If he's done something to her, I'll kill him!"

Sango stepped forward. "Inuyasha is dead, Kouga," she said softly. "He died trying to rescue Kagome from Naraku."

Kouga stared at her in shock. Inuyasha was dead? That didn't seem possible-Inuyasha just didn't know how to die. He knew from personal experience. The news hit him like a blow. Inuyasha had been his rival, but he had been honorable and, though he would never admit it, had even saved him a few times. He had thought Kagome would be safe with him, at least until he had satisfied his vendetta. 

He grabbed the monk by the front of his robes and jerked him off of the ground. "What do you mean 'trying'? Where the hell is Kagome?!" He yelled angrily in Miroku's face. "Do you mean that he failed?"

Miroku brought his staff down sharply on Kouga's hands, stumbling back a few steps as the youkai dropped him. Kouga did not pursue, but only stood with his eyes icy and downcast. "Then he still has her, or...she's..." he brought a clawed hand up to rest his forehead in a dejected motion. 

"She's not dead," Miroku replied to Kouga's unfinished thought. "At least we don't think so," he finished, thinking of Kagome's wounds when he had last seen her. "Nor is she still a captive of Naraku."

Kouga felt an immense rush of relief. "Where the hell is she then? Why isn't she with you?" Kouga growled. If he didn't get a full explanation soon, he'd start tearing things apart. "Start talking."

Miroku sighed. "Kagome was kidnaped by Naraku. Inuyasha and we went after her, of course. Apparently, Naraku also provoked Inuyasha's half-brother, Sesshoumaru. He found Naraku at the same time we did. In the following battle, Naraku returned Inuyasha's most powerful attack and also managed to purify him. Inuyasha fell, but his brother apparently was able to force a retreat." 

Miroku watched the wolf's face as he took in the news. "We were thrown clear of the battle, but when we found Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru showed up with Kagome in his possession. She was in pretty bad shape-I think Naraku tortured her, but she was alive. As soon as Sesshoumaru had determined Inuyasha was dead, he left. He took Kagome and Tetsusaiga with him. From what he says, he planned to hold her hostage as bait for Naraku."

"He took her? Who the fuck does this bastard think he is?" Not only had his woman been harmed at the hands of his worst enemy, but now she was held by the stupid hanyou's half-brother. "I'll fucking kill him. I'm getting her back."

Miroku put a restraining hold on Kouga's arm. "Sesshoumaru is not like Inuyasha. He wouldn't think twice about killing you, and he's powerful enough to bat even you down. I am worried for her as well, but he will not let her get hurt, I think. Besides...with Inuyasha dead, he might be the only person powerful enough to stop Naraku."

Kouga's forcefully removed the monk's hand. "You want me to ignore this? I don't think so. I let Inuyasha protect her, but that was obviously a mistake. I won't let her get hurt, either by Naraku or Inu-koro's stupid brother." He was gone with a toss of his head and a swirl of dust. 

"He really did fall hard for Kagome-chan, didn't he?" Sango contemplated. "I didn't realize he cared about her that much. Why didn't he ever try to take her away from Inuyasha again?"

"Well, he is awfully confident in himself. Guess he just assumed she returned the feelings, or that she would eventually. Kinda sweet."

Sango scoffed. "Or just thick-headed. Do you think he'll be ok?"

Miroku looked after the youkai's trail thoughtfully. "I don't know."

* * *

By that night, Kagome's frustration had faded away into confusion. She had lain awake for hours, tired, but too worried about seeing Naraku in her dreams to risk sleep. Her body's rest only allowed her thoughts to run away with her. Sesshoumaru was not the person she had thought him to be, the previous night was evidence of that. His behavior had been strange, too. She would never have imagined that he might consent to hold her, or act so caring, and even talk with her civilly. She felt differently around him too. It comforted her to know he was near, and his face entered her thoughts more and more frequently. The only other person who had ever occupied her mind so much had been Inuyasha. 

She bit her lip. It seemed so disloyal that she could think of Sesshoumaru in such a positive light. Besides, he almost certainly couldn't really care about her. He had a possessive overtone in his actions, but it almost certainly was not for her sake. If he protected her and cared for her, it was because he was using her to get to Naraku. At most, she was his possession. At worst, she was his prisoner. She wasn't happy with either role, but was finding it harder and harder to resent him for it. The anger had been replaced by a shred of wistfulness, and she wasn't sure what it longed for. Repressing it left a swimming sensation in her insides, almost like what she felt when she used to think of Inuyasha and Kikyou together. 

When she stole a glance at him, she blushed to see him staring openly at her. Lately, it seemed as though she could always feel his eyes on her. His attention was intimidating, and she wondered what she had done to warrant it. 

"You're still awake," Sesshoumaru stated evenly. "Go to sleep now."

She raised her head to give her sarcasm a bit more bite. "Gee, as much as I'd like to do whatever you tell me, it's just not that easy." Nothing like someone pointing out the obvious and then ordering you around when you're already tired and cranky. 

Sesshoumaru, however, was not goaded. "You are afraid of Naraku?"

"No!" Kagome exclaimed. "It's just that. . .in my sleep, there's nothing I can do. I'm defenseless."

"I'll watch you."

"I've noticed. . ." she mumbled under her breath. Before she had even seen his movement, he was kneeling next to her. Startled by his appearance, Kagome scuttled back away from him. 

He grabbed he by her upper arm and lifted her to her knees. "I will do as I choose, and you would be wise to listen to me when I tell you to do something."

"Or what?" Kagome answered bravely. "You can't kill me, and you won't hurt me. I have nothing that you can take away. You can not own me the way you seem to think you can. I belong only to myself, even if you do hold me captive."

He was transfixed by her defiant glare. He had thought that she would be like Rin, and gratefully resign herself to a submissive role. This would make things more difficult, but he had already decided she was staying with him, for as long as he wanted her. He might be able to break her, but that was more Naraku's style. He was above bargaining and persuasion. She would just have to adjust. Something inside suggested she would never stay willingly if he did not have her subjugated. Her will was irrepressible. 

Kagome's timid voice snuck through his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru." She was looking away, as if it damaged her pride to beg his pardon. "You have taken care of me, I should not have spoken to you like that." 

She was constantly surprising him. She was strong willed, but she was also willing to apologize in order to keep the peace. "I accept your apology," he said as he released her arm. She seethed a little at his arrogance, but kept quiet. 

To her surprise, he pulled her back to lean against him as he had the night before. "Don't argue with me this time, just go to sleep." She briefly resisted, but his hold was firm and she gave up. 

"Sesshoumaru," she said, her coherency beginning to slip away as sleep snuck up on her, "I will not belong to you, but perhaps we could get along anyway."

Sesshoumaru pondered her words, unsure of her meaning as he felt the miko begin to drift off. She was the first instance in which he could not simply take what he wanted. This time, just having her was not enough if she resented him and did not give her consent. It shouldn't matter what she wanted, but this situation was not like any he had encountered before. He would have to find a way to make her accept his dominion. 'She is mine,' he thought, but with less confidence.

Her head resting against Sesshoumaru's arm, Kagome felt safe for the first time that night. 'Who am I kidding?' she thought bitterly. She had hardly thought of anything but him all day, no matter how she tried to do otherwise. 'He does own me.'

* * *

Elsewhere, Sesshoumaru's quarry brooded under the cover of darkness. Things had not gone well since the demon lord had managed to defeat him and take the miko. Somehow, Sesshoumaru had even managed to get his arm back. He had not anticipated that the coming together of the great youkai and the miko could be so powerful. Even worse, it seemed the girl's powers were progressing steadily. 

On the other hand, he could make use of the growing attachment between the two. Sesshoumaru would certainly be unbalanced should anything happen to her. After all, it was his brother's passion for her that led to Inuyasha's ultimate defeat. Sesshoumaru was not as different as he liked to believe. 

It would probably be wisest to simply eliminate the problem before Sesshoumaru and the miko found a way to counter him. It would be a shame to waste her, but the miko's gift was no longer vital in the search for the shards, and with Sesshoumaru to protect her, she became more dangerous than she was worth. 

"Kagura, I have another job for you." Naraku's shouki darkened the light from even the brightest stars. 

The wind-user reigned in her loathing before turning to face her master.

Naraku completed his instructions to his offspring: "Bring her body back with you. Can't have Sesshoumaru trying anything with it. When you're finished, follow the Saimyoushou. It's time I returned south."

* * *

* * *

This chapter took FOREVER. Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise. Hmm...and I think it's been a while since I left you with a vicious cliffhanger. I'll see what I can do about that.

You guys have been really great in your reviews. I always love it when I see new names. And of course much thanks to my regulars. 

Comments much appreciated!!!

-Aiwen

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, April 24, 2003_


	14. In her defense

  
  


**Chapter 14: In her defense**

Kagome was very, very confused. For the second morning in a row, she had somehow ended up waking up in Sesshoumaru's arms. Well, at least this time she hadn't migrated to his lap mysteriously during the night. She had felt comfortable being with him. In fact, that was the problem. She still loved Inuyasha, and it made her feel petty to be so close to another man even if he was dead. The fact that the other man was Sesshoumaru only made things more complicated. After all, he was violent, arrogant, and dangerous, icy to the core. But he had saved Rin...and herself. That had to count for something.

She could no longer deny her attraction to the stoic youkai, though. Her heart raced at the slightest touches, the most innocent glances. She found herself wanting to please him, trying to prove she wasn't weak and pathetic, even if she couldn't help being human. Perhaps she was just preparing herself for more heartache, but she had already given away pieces of her heart without ever meaning to. She should just resign herself to the fact that Sesshoumaru could never consider her anything above a companion, there were too many walls between them. Sesshoumaru's whispers had a way of lingering in her mind however. 'You are strong enough,' he had said. It was becoming increasingly difficult to prevent herself from completely jump off the precipice on which she stood and brave the tumults of whatever had the slimmest possibility of developing between them. But she was not that stupid.

Walking beside Tetsusaiga, still casually hanging across Sesshoumaru's dragon, was becoming impossible to bear. It reminded her too much of what she couldn't have and how much she had lost. She fell back a little to walk behind, trying to put it out of her vision and hold back her tears. 'Life isn't supposed to get this complicated until after highschool,' she thought ruefully. She gratefully accepted Rin's hand when the little girl walked back to join her. 

Sesshoumaru was acutely attuned to every little sound the girl made as she walked. Her light even footsteps, the shuffling of her clothes, even her breath were sharp in his ears. She had been sighing often through the day, and now she was again close to tears. This only served to remind him of his lack of persuasion over her. Nothing he could do or say could force her to stop, and would probably end up making matters worse. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru wanted something, but was at a loss as to how to get it. 

Kagome was half lost in her own thoughts when she ran into something and was shoved backward with an undignified "oomf." In that moment, the air filled with shouki, crackling darkly against a reddish-tinged barrier. Hesitantly she put out her hand, but quickly withdrew it as a menacing surge of power tingled up her arm. She pulled Rin close to her. They were trapped by the barrier, the others on the opposite side. "Sesshoumaru!" she called desperately. She could feel the surge of some power approaching, and quickly knocked an arrow and turned, terrified, to face it. Whatever it was, it was already inside the barrier. 

Sesshoumaru had felt some sixth sense tingling, warning him of danger, but he could not detect it by scent or sound. When the surge of magic rose to create the barrier, it was instantaneous. By the time he had turned, the kekkai had swallowed up a huge portion of the forest, including Rin and Kagome on the trail behind him. He angrily pulled Toukijin from his belt and hacked at the barrier, sending off a shower of red sparks and sending a ripple of power through the magical field.

The blows had little effect, the kekkai remained firmly in place. Kagome's frightened cry reached him and he renewed his efforts. He could make out her form through the trees and the dark poisons in the air, Rin huddled behind her. He could even see as she tightened her stance and drew her bow. Sesshoumaru watched as a wave of demons filled his line of vision, all of them roaring and converging on the miko and the little girl. There were too many, he knew, for her to ever hope to handle. He could hear the maelstrom of snarls and growls, full of bloodlust. This group was out to kill. 

Naraku was trying to destroy her.

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened when she saw the massive group of demons descended down towards her, and loosed an arrow. It shone brightly as it cut a path through them, many disintegrating merely by proximity. Not enough though, the group kept coming. Kagome drew another arrow, and then another, but even her strikes weren't doing enough damage. She had hardly made a dent in their numbers. 

She could see Kagura now, riding the crest of the wave on her feather, her fan drawn and ready. Their eyes locked, and Kagome knew this time it was her survival at stake. 

"Rin, run!" She yelled urgently at the little girl. This group was only after her, and she could not hold them back for long. All she could do was try and give Rin a chance to escape. She nudged the girl again with her foot. 

"Go!" she cried, finally sending Rin running away as fast as she could for the trees. 

She watched the little girl's form fade, and true to her belief, the youkai had not altered their target. Kagome shot at the ones closest to the direction Rin had gone, the first of the demons reaching her just as she released her arrow. The few who happened to be standing there were torn apart by the arrow's aura, but instantly more took their place. 

Before she could reach back for another, she felt the sting of claws and teeth crashing into her, tossing her around. They enclosed her in moments, slashing from every direction. 

Instinctively, she released her holy powers, destroying all that were touching her. The burst had hardly begun to subside when the next were on her. She gritted her teeth as she felt claws and teeth grip and tear. Squinting against the pain, another burst of white light erupted from her, but as soon as it had been drawn back within her they returned undeterred. 

"Sesshoumaru!" she shrieked, completely caged by the mass of youkai. She felt weak, her vision swimming. She knew she had no strength for another attack. She only had a moment to think before they all converged on her. 

'Sesshoumaru, please, I don't want to die here.' Then they were tearing into her, and she felt no more. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued to pound against the barrier. He watched as Kagome's arrows sped like shooting stars to find their targets, but they kept advancing. He saw Kagome shove Rin away and watched her run. None of the demons wavered in the slightest, sure of their prey. If he didn't break through, they would be on her soon. Nothing he tried was working. 

He couldn't let her be killed. She was his ticket to finding Naraku. He had a promise to uphold. She was his, and no one had the right to touch her. He angrily struck the barrier, again and again, trying to reach her. For all the good it did, he might have been swinging at air. 

He watched in horror as the first of the demons reached her. He could hear her flesh tear even from where he was, and knew if the shouki weren't there he would smell her blood. In moments they had surrounded her, jostling and tossing her as if she was nothing in the process. 

With a strangled cry, a white light illuminated the inside of the barrier like a light bulb. When he looked again, he saw that she had managed to destroy the demons in a tight radius around her, but the others were only growling louder now at the smell of blood in the air. As soon as they could, they would charge her again. 

She would not be able to hold off the assault for long, just the first wave had wounded her badly. Something stirred inside him as he watched her stubbornly pull herself into a firm defiant stance, preparing grimly for the next of them. She was like an apparition, an impossible incarnation of purity, her white magic tossing her hair and clothes as it rushed obediently back into her. The next demons allowed her no recovery, attacking as soon as the light had receded.

She yelled again, and for a moment he lost sight of her in the swarm. Again the light came, but weaker. It was soon gone, and he could see her again. She swayed, her body drooping, blood flowing freely from too many wounds to count. She was only barely standing as the demons began their final assault. 

He was out of time. She was about to die right in front of him. 

"No!" he roared at the barrier. This was no longer a matter of ownership. The truth was staring him in the face: he could not bear to see her die. Promises and vendettas were shoved aside. They meant nothing to him at the moment. Some how amidst the chaos in his mind, a thought rose: he loved her. Completely, irrationally loved her. He refused to deny it any longer, and he would not lose her now that he had discovered the truth. In that instant, he would give up everything he had strived for in exchange for her life. 

He felt a sudden pulse of energy beside him, responding to his urgency. He looked and his eyes found Tetsusaiga, still strapped to Ah-Un where it had been left. He dropped Toukijin and put his hand over the Tetsusaiga's hilt, feeling it pulse in time with his heart. For a moment he wondered at the lack of resistance, until Kagome's final cry reached him. He hesitated no longer, yanking the aged blade from it's sheath. 

Instantly, it transformed in his hand, red bands of power swirling up and down the length of the fang, turning it completely crimson. As he drew the blade back, he saw Kagome's limp body fall to the ground in the midst of a swarm of demons. 

With an enraged cry, he brought the blade down in a massive arch against the kekai. A huge wave of power surged outward as the barrier shattered, but Sesshoumaru ignored it and charged through. He swung through the group on top of where he had seen Kagome fall, only to discover she was no longer lying there. He angrily sliced at the mindless youkai that attempted to swarm all over him, afraid to try the kaze no kizu until he had found Kagome. 

He smelled her now! Somewhere in front of him! Only the amount of her blood allowed him to be certain of where she was. For the first time in his life he was afraid. She had lost too much blood, she could not possibly be alive. He sent out the kaze no kizu to his right and his left, tearing apart the hoards and what remained of the forest effortlessly. With speed that was impossible to follow, he sliced through the demons in front of him, reflecting on how much more enjoyable it would be to tear them apart with his claws, letting their blood spray over his hands and dissolve their bones in his poison for what they had done. But Tetsusaiga helped him control his fury, channeling and strengthening it until none on the field remained standing. Save one. 

Kagura stood, poised to flee on her feather, holding the miko's shredded form in her hands. Kagome was not moving, and she was covered with many deep lacerations, there was hardly anything left of her. Her blue garments were hung in shreds over her, now dark and dripping with her blood. Sesshoumaru sneered as he watched a trickle flow down her arm to drip off her pale fingers into the growing puddle beneath her. He raised the tip of the blade to Kagura's face. 

"Put. Her. Down." Sesshoumaru ground out each word, his eyes turning red and flashing.

Kagura took a step backward in fear, provoking an angry growl from Sesshoumaru. "Now!" Kagura knew by the look in the demon lords eye that she could never succeed in returning the miko's body to Naraku. Especially now that Sesshoumaru was somehow in possession of his father's fang. She would be destroyed before she could make one movement. Nor could she do as Sesshoumaru ordered. He would tear her apart the moment Kagome wasn't in the way. 

She felt a sliver of hope when the buzzing of Saimyoushou reached her ears. The insects could perhaps give her some cover, or give her a little distraction to escape. She would have to be quick. Without warning, she hurled Kagome away from her, using her winds for extra acceleration. The impact would be bone-shattering if Sesshoumaru did not stop it. She jumped on her feather and was gone in a swirl of poison and a cloud of insects. When she chanced a glance backward, she was relieved to find she was not being pursued. Sesshoumaru had opted to catch the girl, and was now lowering her gently to the ground. 

Sesshoumaru ignored the wind user as she blew away. He pulled Kagome's blood soaked hair away from her face, her stillness and chill confirming what he already knew. She was dead. He heard Jaken rushing up behind him, and fought off his lingering bloodlust, growling to make sure the toad stayed back. "Jaken, go and find Rin. Bring her back here safely, but don't let her see what happened here." He heard Jaken rush away, frantically searching. 

'I've failed,' he thought disbelievingly to himself. 'I allowed this to happen.' The severity of her wounds inflamed him. He wanted to destroy some more, wanted to see Naraku's head roll. But more than that, he wanted her to sit up. He wanted to hear her strange laugh and nonsensical words. He wanted to clean her wounds and wash away the blood until no reminders of the battle remained. And maybe, if she were alive, she would be compassionate enough to forgive him. 

He stood over her broken body, Tenseiga drawn. 'If I fail now,' he thought, 'then I've already lost her.'

* * *

* * *

I'm not sure if that qualifies as a cliff hanger so much as a really cruel place to end this chapter. A short chapter at that. I am sorry. Next chapter has lots of good stuff, I promise.

**Another Author's Plea:**

What do you want to see happen in the rest of the story? I've pretty much decided on the ending, but I'm really flexible with the middle. Send along some ideas. The more good ideas I get, the more interesting story I write. i.e., Up until now this story has existed in that happy little world where Kikyou actually figures out how to stay dead, but this is still an open end. I could stir things up a little with that, if you guys are in the mood for some rampant Kikyou bashing. Any thoughts? Give me some ideas, or I'll be forced to (heaven forbid) think for myself.

  
  


More Notes:

Is there going to be a lemon? -Sorry. The hageshii mouse would disown me, and daren't challenge her. Maybe a twist of citrus just to add flavor. 

Thanks for all the reviews, I always love to read them. Please continue to point out my mistakes and suggest things. 

Review please!!!!

-Aiwendil

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Monday, May 5, 2003-format only_

_Date of original posting: Thursday, May 1, 2003_


	15. Something's Changed

**Last Chapter:**

Sesshoumaru ignored the wind user as she blew away. He pulled Kagome's blood soaked hair away from her face, her stillness and chill confirming what he already knew. She was dead. He heard Jaken rushing up behind him, and fought off his lingering bloodlust, growling to make sure the toad stayed back. "Jaken, go and find Rin. Bring her back here safely, but don't let her see what happened here." He heard Jaken rush away, frantically searching. 

'I've failed,' he thought disbelievingly to himself. 'I allowed this to happen.' The severity of her wounds inflamed him. He wanted to destroy some more, wanted to see Naraku's head roll. But more than that, he wanted her to sit up. He wanted to hear her strange laugh and nonsensical words. He wanted to clean her wounds and wash away the blood until no reminders of the battle remained. And maybe, if she were alive, she would be compassionate enough to forgive him.

He stood over her broken body, Tenseiga drawn. 'If I fail now,' he thought, 'then I've already lost her.'

* * *

**Chapter 15: Something's changed**

Sesshoumaru had a white-knuckled grip on Tenseiga's hilt. More than ever, the sword needed to obey him. His heart sounded loud in his own ears as he anxiously hoped and waited for the sword's power to rise. Surely it would be eager to resurrect the girl.

The blade remained unresponsive in his hand. "No," he said in denial. He looked down anxiously at Kagome's decimated form. She seemed even smaller like that, her dark features a sharp contrast to the brightly glistening blood. It was repulsive to think that something so beautiful and pure could be torn apart so carelessly by those revolting berserk demons. For the first time in his life, his simply wanted to heal, wanted to restore the vitality that had been so violently ripped from her. 

Sesshoumaru felt a warm tremor run through his body. Tenseiga was responding to him. The blade glowed fervently, its light seemed to soften the bloody scene before him. It felt different than the other times he had used Tenseiga. This time he had truly willed the sword to life, and the sensation was much more personal. He could see them now, the scavengers of dead souls, trying to take Kagome away from him. There were more than he had ever seen before. Apparently, the girl's soul was a big job. Even so, they appeared to be having a difficult time. Her soul was trying its hardest to resist them. 'Good girl,' thought Sesshoumaru slicing cleanly through the many impish bodies lingering on and near her. 

The last destroyed, Kagome jerked and rasped, struggling to draw breath. Sesshoumaru allowed himself to feel some relief as he rolled her on her side so she could cough the blood clear from her throat. He held her hair back as she continued to hack and sputter, feeling her wounds close under his hand supporting her. Gradually, she stopped her coughing and started to greedily suck in oxygen again. 

"Sesshou...maru," she said panting. "Next time...I'm walking...with you." He was shocked to see the little ironic smile pulling at her lips as she wiped some of the blood on her face with the back of her arm. 

Sesshoumaru startled her by pulling her into his arms and lifting her against his chest. "Yes, you are," he said seriously. He leaned down and put his lips to hers in a swift but gentle gesture. Kagome's eyes widened in amazement, Sesshoumaru was really kissing her. His smooth lips were delicately exploring her own, slowly and deliberately. Kagome wrapped one hand loosely behind his neck, letting her eyes drift shut. She felt his long hair brush against her arms, sending shivers down her spine. She let her mind shut down, lost in Sesshoumaru's tender attention. 

He pulled back slowly, raising his eyes to hers. "Forgive me," he said simply. 

From the intent look on his face and the fact that they were still only inches apart, she assumed he was not talking about the kiss. "For what?" she asked softly.

"For failing to protect you."

"There is nothing to forgive," she whispered. He remained frozen over her, waiting. 

Kagome sighed. "All right, I forgive you."

He smiled a little and resumed the kiss. She truly was a one of a kind creature. 

Sesshoumaru reveled in the warmth of her lips, warming even more as he lingered over her. The taste of her blood still lingered around her mouth, which disturbed him and reminded him of his mistake. Her own sweet flavor was there, though, underlying it and growing stronger. He concentrated on kissing her slowly, grateful he had not lost the opportunity to do this. It felt so right, the sweet-tasting girl timidly returning his soft kiss, her fingers resting willingly on the back of his neck. 

He pulled his face back a few inches, breathing her in and watching her face. Her eyes opened languidly, dark bottomless pools. There was some kind of thirst in them, but also a look of peace, as if she had finally found a small piece of salvation after so much pain. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes had never looked like this before. Somehow, she could read every emotion in those eyes she had once thought were formed of ice. She could see his regret, his guilt. Compassion flashed in golden bubbles, concern flooded his pale irises. And underneath it all, an intense feeling she was too frightened to identify. 

She shivered. 

Her shivering reminded Sesshoumaru that she was still in wet and shredded clothes, the cool breeze was probably much too cold for her as she was. It was important he got her clean and warm again. Besides, the heavy scent of her blood was setting him on edge. He could see Jaken enter the flattened battlefield with Rin now. The little girl looked alright, if a little frightened. He would have to move them away from here in the first place. He continued to carry Kagome as he led Rin to mount Ah-Un. He leaned Kagome, who looked a little dizzy, against the dragon and retrieved the Tetsusaiga from where he had let it fall. On the way back, he spotted Kagome's bow, broken into several pieces on the ground. She had been brave to defend herself and Rin, even though she had no hope to defeat that swarm on her own. He was glad he had given it to her.

Kagome gave him an inquisitive look as he replaced the sword back in the scabbard next to her. 

"You can touch Tetsusaiga," she stated plainly. 

He swept his eyes up to hers. "It accepted me. Without it, I could not have broken through. I do not understand it myself." He was surprised at his own expressive honesty. 

"Your father used it, I've been told, and he was a full youkai." Her eyes softened for Sesshoumaru. "Myouga once said that its power was drawn out by the wielder's desire to protect humans. I had always supposed your father was the one who put all the chips and nicks into that blade. Inuyasha's mother must have needed a lot of protection." She smiled a little.

She was right, Sesshoumaru thought. It was no small thing for the Lord of the West to take a human mate. It had brought his father more danger and fewer allies. 

Sesshoumaru replaced Toukijin in his belt and scooped Kagome back up to carry her. He felt reassured with her in his arms, certain there was nothing that could harm her as long as she stayed there. For a moment, he wondered if this is what his father had felt, if this was what had driven him to commission the creation of the fang swords. Kagome didn't squirm, but she did speak. "I can walk you know. I feel all right."

"No," he told her, "you'll get cold and sick. Also, I'd like to put some distance behind us before the sun goes down."

She decided to accept his answer. "Where are we going?" she asked, burrowing in against him. The wind was chilly. 

"A lake I know of, it will not be long. You may sleep if you like."

Kagome closed her eyes, but found her thoughts to turbulent for sleep. She could still feel Sesshoumaru's lips on hers, and being so close to him wasn't helping at all. Even with her eyes closed, his closeness and distinct scent was comforting. A little too comforting. She thought solemnly about Inuyasha. They had never been so intimate, he had always been too uncertain, and she had always imagined herself in Kikyou's shadow until it was too late. She said she had loved him, and she meant it. Did it make her a horrible person to want to be near Sesshoumaru now? And how disgraceful was it that she wanted Sesshoumaru to kiss her again?

* * *

Kagome had managed to drift asleep when Sesshoumaru arrived at the lake. He had sent Jaken to find replacements for Kagome's clothing, and since this task required Ah-Un and was likely to involve food, Rin had chosen to go with him. Dusk was approaching rapidly as he stood on the lake shore. He was hesitant to wake her, she looked so peaceful and relaxed, but the smell of her blood was driving him crazy. He gently jostled her comfortable position and whispered her name. 

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. "Are we there?" 

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and set her slowly on her feet. "We have to get you out of those clothes and clean before the sun goes down."

Kagome could see at least two problems with this scenario. One, she wasn't sure she was comfortable with Sesshoumaru standing there while she bathed, and two, she didn't really have anything else to wear. 

Sesshoumaru watched her stand there like a deer in the headlights for a moment, smiling to himself. "If you're not going to move, I'll have to help you." Kagome's eyes widened as he removed his armor and set his swords and haori aside, and she took an uncertain step backwards. He smiled again as he picked her up and waded out into the water. 

When they were a little more than waist deep, he stopped. "This is going to be cold," he said, and without further warning dunked her under. 

She tensed and gave a little scream as she was submerged. Sesshoumaru pulled her back up, gasping and sputtering. Kagome glared at him and fought against his grasp. "You did that on purpose! You jerk! That's really cold!" He liked the feeling he got with her shaking in his arms, her shredded wet clothes clinging to her. She was also cute when she was angry. 

Kagome watched his smile widen. "Oh no!" She tried to cling to his shoulders, but in one quick motion she was under and back up and dripping again. "Stop that! You're really enjoying this aren't you?" Her lips were quivering from the cold, and her hair was clinging in a pretty frame around her face. 

Sesshoumaru just kept his devious smile in response, putting her on her feet and positioning her by an arm around her waist to face him. "Lean forward," he said, at the same time pushing her gently with a hand on her back until the top of her head was at the surface of the water. Carefully, he rinsed and combed his fingers through her hair, gently washing the blood from her hair as she chose to remain still for him. Kagome's annoyance evaporated instantly as soon as he began working through her hair. It felt so good, his finger pads gently massaging her scalp while his claws raked through her sodden waves. 

Apparently satisfied, he allowed Kagome to straighten herself and led her back to shore.

The shadows were rapidly lengthening as the water sparkled warmly with the reflected glow of the descending sun. Kagome stood dripping on the shoreline, her feet unsure on the slippery round pebbles. Sesshoumaru, still dry from the waist up, helped her balance with a warm hand on her arm.

Now that she was out of the water, she started shivering like crazy. The cold water was even worse now that she was exposed to the wind. 

"Take that off." Sesshoumaru stepped away from her and waited.

"Excuse me? I don't think so!" Sesshoumaru was entertained by her righteous outrage, but he could hear her teeth chattering, so it was important not to draw this out. He tossed her his haori.

"Wear this for now. If you stay in that, you really will be sick." He turned his back to her, but didn't leave. 

Kagome gulped and considered her options. He was right though, she was freezing and her clothes were too torn to be much use anyway. As quickly as she could, she stripped out of her outfit and hastily wrapped Sesshoumaru's haori around her. It was soft, and very warm next to her cold damp skin. Fortunately, it also came down low enough that she shouldn't have to be too concerned about her modesty. It also seemed to be as resilient as Inuyasha's clothes, there was no blood on it. She cleared her throat to signal it was safe for Sesshoumaru to turn around. She had never seen him without his haori before, but he was very well defined she couldn't help but notice. 

Sesshoumaru enjoyed seeing Kagome wrapped up in his too-large clothing. It made her look like she was his, even if she didn't think of it that way. She was blushing furiously and her eyes flitted about everywhere, hesitant to meet his. He wondered what she was thinking. "Much better," he said softly, watching her get even redder if possible. 

She looked down at the ground, a little embarrassed. This was certainly someplace where she expected to be, standing dripping in Sesshoumaru's haori with the demon lord himself watching her with apparent enjoyment. As for him, he looked very attractive, especially with that smile on his face. Had she provoked that from him?

Sesshoumaru had a fire going by the time Kagome snapped back to reality. The first tendrils of heat found her skin, causing her to shake as she realized how completely chilled she was. Sesshoumaru walked up to her casually as she resolutely held her ground. She sent him a withering glare. "Let me guess. Now you're going to make me sit by the fire and dry, because you seem to love it when I'm at your mercy. Don't you dare pick me up."

Well, now that she had said that, he had no other choice. He grinned and lifted her, carrying her near the fire and pulling her down into his lap. 

"Ohhh," she said shaking, "you're evil. You think you get the last word in everything." Sesshoumaru was certainly in a playful mood this evening, she thought disbelievingly. She wished she had some idea of what that meant for her. He had hardly been out of physical contact with her since she had been resurrected. Not to mention he had kissed her. What was going on?

His pants were damp, but rapidly drying. His bare skin was quite warm, though. She pressed her back against Sesshoumaru's chest, trying to soak up his warmth. She realized her position and could feel the heat rising off her face as she attempted to bring herself under control. "Where are the others?" she asked in a small voice.

"They'll be back soon, I sent Jaken for supplies." His arms snaked under hers, wrapping snugly around her middle. He leaned into her hair and inhaled, the blood scent was gone, she smelled like herself and clean water. 

"Sesshoumaru?" she asked nervously. "Why are you acting this way?"

Sesshoumaru spoke softly near her ear. "I am grateful that you are alive." 

Kagome shivered again, but this time it wasn't as much because of the cold. "What do you mean?" Her heart was beating rapidly. 

He hesitated, unsure of how much he wanted to tell her. "Something has changed," he said vaguely. "Today I was able to master both Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. If I had not, you would have died." He tightened his arms possessively around her. 

"To use Tetsusaiga requires a desire to protect humans," Kagome mused. "And Toutousai said that Tenseiga is a sword which relies on the user's compassion and caring for others." She arched her head back a little to see his face. "The thing that has changed is you, Sesshoumaru." 

He knew instantly that she was correct. Somehow, being near her had made him care about protecting her. Not only that, but when he had thought he lost her, it stirred up feelings he didn't know he had. He had wanted her to live and be happy, just for her own sake, and not because she was a tool. He did not want to be without her again. He would never have believed that he could calmly accept his care and respect for her, he had always thought compassion to be an absurdity he was not susceptible to. But those very feelings had given him more power today than he could have ever achieved alone.

As if reading his thoughts, she whispered, "It's not a weakness..."

He looked down at her, face impassive. "I know," he breathed, marveling at this realization. 

Kagome felt herself melt a little more with his soft golden eyes looking into her own. He was so different, peaceful and caring. She was falling in love with him, and there was nothing she could do to stop herself. She loved the way his arms were tightened around her, holding her protectively against him. She didn't even mind that she was only wearing his haori, and that thin piece of material was the only barrier between his skin and hers. Tonight his eyes had shed their violent possessiveness, replaced by a gentle slow-burning commitment. 

"Sesshoumaru," she said seriously, "I think you should carry the Tetsusaiga." 

Sesshoumaru was surprised to hear her say this. The last time the subject had come up she had been vehemently opposed to him possessing it.

"Did you know one of Inuyasha's fangs is in the Tetsusaiga too?" she continued, nervous at his silence. "And he used it to find the power to break through Naraku's barriers." She fidgeted, playing with the hem of Sesshoumaru's sleeves. "I guess that...since the sword has accepted you, you should use it."

Inuyasha. He was always present between them, Sesshoumaru thought with disappointment. But if what Kagome said was true, he had reason to be grateful to his brother. The power he had invested in the sword was still protecting the woman they had both fallen in love with. His father and his brother. They were still beside him somehow, even though both were dead. While he couldn't be sure of their motives, one thing was certain. Everything was pushing him towards protecting Kagome. "I will use it then," he reassured her, comforted when she relaxed again in his arms. She even arched her head back to him, offering him a bittersweet smile.

Entranced, Sesshoumaru ran his hand down the line of her neck before leaning in planting a soft kiss on her jaw, then allowing his lips to follow the path his hand had made. Kagome started shaking, her breath coming in hollow gasps. He felt her ribs shudder against his arm. She was crying. Disappointed, he pulled back. 

"Sesshoumaru, what am I to you?" Kagome's voice was shaky. She had already had her heart broken, and to face that again so soon would kill her, she was sure. Her honor screamed that she should not be so in love with another man after Inuyasha. But even worse, what if she had fallen in love with someone who could never care about her like that? Why did he have to be so hard to interpret? "Please. Please, I have to know."

Her lost expression and pleading made him want to hold her all the closer, comfort her until her fears were allayed. He captured her face and lifted it so her wide brown eyes were looking right at his. "It is for your sake that I have become able to use the swords. I know that you understand what this means. You have become very important to me. Do not doubt that."

"Please..." she begged again. "I don't want to be hurt."

"You may trust me," he told her, and for the second time his lips found hers. Sesshoumaru used his arm around her to urge her body up towards him, and used the other to hold her head turned to him. He tasted her without hesitation this time, letting his mouth open slightly and allowing his tongue to gently explore her sweet lips. Kagome responded, turning in his grasp to face him a little more and curling one arm around his neck. Pleased by her consent, Sesshoumaru let his hand wrap to her face, brushing downward and gently urging her to drop her jaw and part her lips. She obeyed, her breaths deepening as she started to cautiously return the kiss. She didn't have a lot of experience, but it wasn't a problem as Sesshoumaru was content to have control. His claws were moving in interesting patterns on her back and neck, sending exhilarating shivers through her body. Without realizing it, she was giving Sesshoumaru's ears and neck a similar treatment, while the hand she used to brace against his bare chest was warming against him. 

Every motion she made only provoked him more, but he had to stay in control or risk hurting her or damaging her trust. Hungrily he deepened the kiss, earning a little gasp from her, but no signs of resistance. He could feel her body heat rising and was smugly satisfied that he was pleasing her. 

She cared about him, he knew now. She would not have asked him not to hurt her if she had not. She tasted even better, he thought as he explored the inside of her mouth. He drew back and resumed teasing her lips with his tongue before trailing his lips downward. He alternately nipped softly and kissed his way down her neck, pausing at her collar to take in the full flavor of her skin. She sighed gratifyingly and rested against him, content to let him continue with his gentle ministrations. She nuzzled into Sesshoumaru's neck, kissing it lightly while he continued his work at her collar. 

He pulled back rather suddenly, squinting away from her. Kagome, startled, lifted her head and felt the color rising to her cheeks. Had she done something wrong? Or had he just realized she wasn't worth kissing?

Seeing the hurt and confusion in Kagome's eyes, he smiled a little. "It's fine," he told her. "It's just that Rin and Jaken are back." He could see her relief, her flushed lips parting as she let out a breath she had been holding. "Beautiful," he said softly. She blushed even more. Her innocence and fragility only made her more alluring and lovely. Sesshoumaru knew he could never let her go now. 

In a moment, his dragon was within his sight as well as scent, appearing moments later next to the fire. Sesshoumaru had risen and assisted Rin with her dismount. Kagome came up behind him and received the replacement set of clothing he handed her. He allowed her to sneak into the trees and stayed turned while she changed. She was back in a moment, looking much more relaxed. Rin had already latched on to her, hugging Kagome's legs and nearly tripping her. She released Kagome after the miko ruffled her hair affectionately and began to encircle her, jabbering away cheerfully about something or other Jaken had done on their little errand. Smiling, Kagome returned Sesshoumaru's haori to him, accepting a new bow and quiver in exchange. 

"You have gotten better," he complimented, allowing himself to smile. "Keep this with you at all times," he said more seriously. She nodded solemnly while he pulled his clothing back on. 

"Now," he said firmly, "you will sit down by the fire again and eat something. After that, you are resting. You seem to have been healed, but you came close to death today. I will not allow you to risk your health."

She wanted to resent him for bossing her around again, but this time his orders seemed good-natured, and she knew that he was sincerely concerned. Every day she was able to tell a little more of what he was thinking. She rolled her eyes at him, but sighed and flopped back down by the fire, accepting Rin clambering onto her lap. Sesshoumaru, true to his nature, watched her like a hawk as she ate, and as soon as she had finished her nightly routine had insisted she go to sleep. Kagome gave him another exasperated expression and a pout, but was exhausted so she didn't fight it too much. Taking it for granted that Sesshoumaru would protect her while she slept, she laid down without hesitation. She was curled not far from the fire and asleep within moments. Rin contentedly snuggled up to her. The little girl was glad to have found such good company in the miko. As long as Kagome and Sesshoumaru were with her, everything was alright in her world. 

It was apparent to Jaken that his master was not the same demon he had been a year ago. It was obvious that he had completely given in to acceptance towards humans. Sesshoumaru and Kagome's scents were mingling and lingered on each other, there could be no doubt that the two had become closer. The toad leaned against his staff and grumbled dismally about what his world was coming to.

Sesshoumaru settled himself against a tree, eying Rin's position with a little jealousy. Though the day had started darkly, he had never felt more at peace than he did now. Forgetting for a moment the trials that lay ahead of them, he smiled at Kagome's vestige still clinging to his haori and prepared for another night of watching over her. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Notes and Responses:**

Finals are finally over!!!!!!! 

First off, let me say that I've never written anything romantic before this. Ever. So I'm very sorry if it sucks. 

Next, the reason Naraku wanted Kagome's body was that he thought it probably wasn't smart to leave somebody he wanted dead in the hands of someone with a sword that resurrects. Sorry if this wasn't clear. 

Why didn't Tenseiga work on Inuyasha?- This is something that I've only hinted at so far. Will become more clear in future chapters. 

Wickedwolf: Heh heh heh, don't worry, I thought the same thing when I was writing it. Mmmmm. Delicious innuendo. 

Sailor Panda: Thanks so much. I tried to fix it a little, I hope it's better now. 

Fallen Angel of Death: Yeah, you're right. I swear I've been meaning to do that. Really!!

Thanks to everybody who sent in ideas or comments. Reviews make me happy. Still plenty of time if you want to tell me what you would like me to write about. 

Til next time, review, review, review!

-Aiwendil

  
  
__

This chapter last updated: Wednesday, May 14, 2003- minor story changes

Originally posted: Saturday, May 10, 2003


	16. Dog Fight

**Chapter 16: Dog Fight**

Kagome was, to say the least, a little astounded by the way Sesshoumaru was changing. In the past few days since he had resurrected her, he had stayed very close to her at all times. He told her he had destroyed Toukijin that night, and now wore the Tetsusaiga at all times, seemingly without reservation. He remained as non-talkative as usual, but Kagome was not bothered by his silence. He was not in the habit of speaking much, she understood. Besides, she was becoming much better at interpreting his eyes and body language. He would revert to his icy self often, looking off into the distance and frowning. Kagome wondered what he thought about at times like this, but his glare would soften with a glance at Rin or herself or a gentle touch from her. Like now. Kagome caught his preoccupied air in a sidelong glance at the demon lord. She snaked her arm up to rest on his shoulder, giving him a little smile as he turned to her. "What are you thinking about?"

He had been thinking about Naraku, about her, about the state of his lands, his brother, the million little circumstances that had led him here and continued to steer him down an increasingly dangerous path. Every day Naraku lived his father's land fell into further disarray. The other demons were restless and violent. He had little time to spare of late for any defenses against those other than Naraku, and in addition he was now traveling with two humans. Destroying Naraku would only be half the battle, he thought as he looked down at the miko's concerned face. 

He lifted Kagome's hand gently and kissed her palm before he dropped it. "Nothing." Things were so much more complicated now that he had so much to lose. 

Kagome was a little disappointed he would not confide in her, even if she wasn't surprised. She had decided simply to follow fate's promptings in this matter. Sesshoumaru seemed to be serious about his feelings for her, so for the moment she was content to simply return his affection, trying not to think to hard about it. She wanted to stay near him as much as he wanted her there, though she had never said it out loud. 

* * *

The day was warm and reaching its apex. Sesshoumaru had been leading them steadily northward, waiting for some sign of the jewel shards or of Naraku. It was tiresome, Kagome wondered if it would ever end, it had been weeks since she had been home, longer than ever before. They were probably worried sick by now. School and her friends there seemed so distant, as if it had been years since she had been there. She probably couldn't catch up now, even if she ever got the chance. 

Sesshoumaru felt Kagome stiffen and stop beside him and turned to her.

"Shikon shards!" she said in response to his silent question. "They're coming fa-" 

She was interrupted by a brown blur sweeping in front of her, tossing up dust and sending a gust of wind at her. She blinked, and by the time her eyes had opened, Kouga was standing in front of her with one hand on her hip, pushing her protectively behind him. Kagome raised her eyes to find a very angry Sesshoumaru tensing his claws and growling lowly, poised to strike. 

"Move away from her." Sesshoumaru looked as if he was barely restraining himself, only holding back for fear of Kagome getting hurt. He shouldn't have allowed the wolf to reach her, but he traveled faster than his scent did. Now, not only was this wolf jeopardizing her, but he was casually holding her back, putting his hand on her hip as if it had the right to be there. 

"No fucking way! Kagome is my woman, I've come to take her back! And if you've hurt her, I'll kill you!" Kouga pulled her tightly against his back, glaring and snarling at Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome was pulling against his grasp, hissing at him fearfully. "Kouga…"

Kouga, naturally, completely misinterpreted her apprehension and missed the warning in her voice. "Don't worry, Kagome, I'll protect you." He found her hand and squeezed it in an attempt to reassure her.

"That's not what I…"

Sesshoumaru watched angrily as Kagome struggled to pull herself out of the wolf's grasp. When he intimately squeezed her hand, he decided he had seen enough. He sprung forward, bringing his claws down in a carefully measured arch, hoping to split the insolent wolf in half. 

Kagome didn't even see Sesshoumaru as he moved. One moment Kouga was standing closely in front of her, the next she was standing in front of a crater, getting hit with a few pieces of debris. As the dust began to clear, she became aware of Sesshoumaru's tall white figure standing in front of her. Kouga had managed to spring away and was crouched opposite him, fangs bared. 

"Sesshoumaru!" she called as he began to stalk towards the wolf, drawing Tetsusaiga. 

He tossed a firm glare over his shoulder at her. "Stay back," he ordered. Kagome hesitated, reaching out towards his back. The look in his eyes was dangerous. This would not end well. 

Kouga managed to survive the demon lord's withering glare and returned it with his own version. "I don't know who you think you are, but no one touches my woman! Especially not Inu-koro's stupid brother!" 

Sesshoumaru, unlike Inuyasha, refrained from entering into a verbal spar and narrowed his eyes as the fang transformed in his hand. 

Simultaneously, both sprang forward as Kagome desperately yelled to get their attention. Neither made any sign of having heard her. 

The collided powerfully in the air, but Kagome was unable to discern from the noise who had struck what. The two demons were both moving to quickly for her to catch the details of the fight. Rin was huddled behind her, holding onto her leg while Jaken was shouting jeers at Kouga. Not much help there. 

"Sesshoumaru, stop!" she yelled again, but her shout was lost in the sound of more earth exploding. This had been so much easier when she could subdue one of them. At this rate, one of them was going to kill the other. Kouga didn't stand a chance. 

Momentarily the combatants broke apart, regarding each other warily. Kouga was breathing heavily and covered in scratches. Sesshoumaru had a hard look in his eye. One scrape on his sword arm was all the damage the wolf had managed to inflict. 

"Let Kagome go peacefully, or I swear I'll kill you," Kouga said in pants, clutching a free-bleeding wound on his shoulder. 

"She stays with me."

Kagome pushed Rin off of her hastily. She had to stop this, no matter the risk. 

Kouga roared and charged in again before Kagome could get in a word. They blurred again for a moment, re-materializing as Kouga was tossed painfully into a tree, shattering it to splinters. He staggered back to his feet, looking up at the demon lord with desperation. He caught the movement of something blue off to the side-- Kagome sprinting toward them. At the very least, he had to protect her and try to get her clear from this battle. Without further hesitation, he streaked towards her. 

When Sesshoumaru saw the wolf's motion, his thoughts stopped. The wolf had touched Kagome and put her in danger. Now he was moving for her again. He had to die. Without further reservation, he swung Tetsusaiga with all the force he dared. 

Kagome watched as everything seemed to move in slow-motion. Kouga was running determinately towards her while Sesshoumaru slashed with the fang, sending out blazing arches of energy. He had held back the full Kaze no Kizu, probably only because she was so close. The energy collided with the wolf, slicing him and tossing him backward until he came to a dusty halt meters away. Sesshoumaru lunged forward, bringing the blade down, this time to bisect him for certainty. 

"No!" Kagome shouted, throwing herself in front of Kouga. She gasped as the sword's edge stopped centimeters above her face. She half-kneeled, poised in front of Kouga's struggling form with her face uplifted to meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. 

"I told you to stay back," Sesshoumaru said angrily. He desperately wanted to tear the other youkai apart. He wasn't sure if it was because of his claim or his actions, but he wanted blood. 

"Please, don't kill him," Kagome pleaded. The look on Sesshoumaru's face indicated he was in no mood to compromise. 

"He tried to take you," he growled. 

"He was trying to protect me!" Kagome's patience was wearing thin now, her fear fading as her annoyance grew. 

Sesshoumaru remained still, the blade still lingering over the wolf and the miko. Why was she protecting him? "Move."

"No! He wasn't here to hurt me, and he doesn't deserve to die!" Kagome yelled defiantly at him. 

Kouga, badly wounded, had managed to sit up. He was very worried to see the dog demon standing over his woman with what had formerly been Inuyasha's sword. The monk and the taijiya had been right, this guy was in a completely different league. Now, she was begging for his life, and the other demon didn't look very pleased. Shit, he was going to get her killed. He reached up and grabbed her around the waist, once again trying to pull her behind him. 

Sesshoumaru's blood boiled when he touched her. He started a growl, but Kagome beat him to it. "Jerk!" she yelled as she hastily stood thrust Kouga's arms away from her. "I'm trying to save your life, and you're only making things worse!" She remained between them, an intimidating look on her face that warned them both from making any sudden movements. "Sesshoumaru, sheath your sword."

Sesshoumaru stood, torn between listening to her and ripping apart the stupid wolf in front of him.

"Sesshoumaru, please." Kagome's voice was a little softer now. 

Sesshoumaru, glaring daggers of his own, slowly brought his blade down, never moving his eyes from Kouga. 

Kouga looked up at her nervously from the ground. "Kagome, I came to-"

Kagome's head snapped toward him. "Shut up." She turned to Sesshoumaru. "You," she said, "cannot kill him. He has been my friend and protected me for months."

"And you," she said to Kouga, "do not have any rights to me. Nor should you attack my escort. And for the last time, I am not your woman!!" Angrily she stalked away from them and started pacing back and forth ranting about stubborn males. The two demons regarded her incredulously, neither moving since she had begun her tirade. 

Finally she sighed in resignation and huffed over to them again. "I suppose we should do something about those wounds," she said to Kouga. Sesshoumaru stepped in front of her as she approached the downed youkai. 

Kagome looked up at him, still frustrated. "Could you move please?"

He glared down at her. "No."

"Look, I'm not just going to let you leave him bleeding on the ground! He is my friend after all!"

"He's not touching you, and you're not touching him," he said with conviction.

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Hey! It's not my fault you two decided to try and kill each other! Let me through or I'll..."

"Or what?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes.

Kagome reigned in her anger. "Sesshoumaru, please." He felt his temper flare with every attempt she made to get to the wolf. She leaned in a little and rested her hands on his chest in an appeasing manor. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered under her breath. "Rin is watching. Please."

She watched his eyes travel across the trail to the little girl who had attached herself to the dragon in Kagome's absence. Her eyes were as wide as saucers. He didn't like to shed blood in front of her; he usually tried to keep her away from these terrors as much as possible. 

It infuriated him that Kagome was pleading for the stupid wolf, but now was not the time to deal with it. Wordlessly, he stalked out of her way, stopping a short distance away to keep an eye on them. 

Kagome knelt down beside Kouga, pulling out the rags of what had formerly been her clothing. "That was close," she breathed as she began to dab at Kouga's blood. 

Kouga's eyes flashed from Kagome to the demon lord, who was sending him murderous glances. "Kagome, are you all right? He hasn't hurt you, has he?"

Kagome looked up from her work for a moment. "If you mean Sesshoumaru, no, he hasn't." She held up a piece of cloth, and, taking the hint, he sliced it down the middle with his claw. 

"Your friends told me about Inuyasha."

She avoided his eyes. Inuyasha was still a painful subject, but at least her friends seemed to be alright. 

"I'm sorry for you Kagome, but maybe it was supposed to be this way." He caught her hands from where they were busily wrapping shreds of material around his wounds. "You belong with me. I'll protect you so that nothing will hurt you again." If the wolf had been looking at Sesshoumaru, he probably would have been melted by the look in his eyes. Instead, he was looking intently at his woman, who refused to raise her head.

Kagome pulled her hands away from his and knotted a bandage on his arm, over-tightening it a little. "I'm grateful that you've come this far to protect me Kouga," she explained. "But I'm fine, and I'm well protected here. Nothing has changed. I still can't be your woman."

Kouga's face fell for a moment, but then he smiled again. "I understand," he said affectionately. "You still need some time to get over Inuyasha." Kagome was greatly tempted to try and knock some sense into his head. If Sesshoumaru hadn't already torn him up, she would have done it. 

"Don't worry," he said, stroking her cheek fondly. "I'll come back for you when you're ready to be with me." 

Thankfully, at that moment the howls of wolves were heard in the hills behind them. Otherwise, Kouga would likely have found himself impaled on Sesshoumaru's poisonous claws. "My tribe," he explained. "They've almost caught up to me."

Kagome helped support him as he rose to his feet. "Can you make it?"

He eased out of her assistance and nodded. "Will you be alright here?" he asked lowly, glancing at Sesshoumaru. 

She nodded firmly. "I'll be fine." Adding in her mind: 'depending on how angry Sesshoumaru is.'

Kouga smiled at her. "Someday soon Naraku will be destroyed and we'll be together for good. No more leaving you in another man's hands."

She bit her lip. "Be careful, he will have to come after your shards soon."

Kouga gave a little scoff. "I have heard rumors that the coward has fled south again. No doubt left a clear trail of blood and destruction again. Don't worry, I'll track him."

A pack of wolves tore into the clearing, gathering around their master. He melted into the forest with them, tossing a look back at Kagome. "Stay safe!"

The wolf youkai gone, Kagome turned and nearly ran into Sesshoumaru. She looked timidly up into his impassive face, belying his raging golden eyes. 

"Rin," he commanded without moving his eyes off of her, "go find flowers. Jaken, go with her." 

Kagome felt trapped by his ferocious gaze. This couldn't be good. 

* * *

* * *

Author's Notes: 

Ok, last time I say this. Not writing a lemon. Nothing against them, I just can't write them. 

I made some minor changes to the previous chapter (thank you wickedwolf), but there aren't any plot changes or anything. 

Thanks for all the glowing reviews. I promise more mushy stuff to come (broken with episodes of angst of course), but things will eventually work out.

Tidus: Thank you, my day isn't complete until I've had at least one death threat *grins*

Keep giving me feedback! It makes this story so much better!

Please Review

-Aiwen

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, May 15, 2003_


	17. Trust

**Last Chapter:**

A pack of wolves tore into the clearing, gathering around their master. He melted into the forest with them, tossing a look back at Kagome. "Stay safe!"

The wolf youkai gone, Kagome turned and nearly ran into Sesshoumaru. She looked timidly up into his impassive face, belying his raging golden eyes. 

"Rin," he commanded without moving his eyes off of her, "go find flowers. Jaken, go with her." 

Kagome felt trapped by his ferocious gaze. This couldn't be good. 

* * *

**17: Trust**

Kagome had learned a few things about the demon lord in the short while she had been near him. He wasn't completely heartless like she had thought, nor was he completely impassive. However, when he was most frustrated or angry the cold mask was irremovable, even if his eyes always gave him away. And right now, that almost bored look on his face meant he was a stone's throw away from showing his demonic features. 

She watched despairingly as Jaken led Rin and Ah-Un away, leaving her alone with a very foul-tempered youkai. But he wouldn't harm her...would he?

"Sesshoumaru, I..." She stopped when his hands firmly clamped down on either side of her waist. It didn't hurt, but it was tight enough to be uncomfortable. He kept his eyes clamped on hers as he walked her backwards, pushing her back firmly against a huge tree. Kagome's fear grew as he held her there for a moment, his lips pulling into a slight snarl.

He growled loudly as he suddenly withdrew his hands. Kagome froze as his claws flew forward again, terrified of what he might do. She flinched as his hands slammed violently into the tree behind her, centimeters on either side. Slivers of wood exploded outward at the same time Sesshoumaru let loose a feral growl. 

Kagome was left standing against the remaining half of the tree, either side having been shattered or was now melting in eerily green poison. 

"Sesshoumaru, stop! I had to do it!" She cried out desperately, hoping he would listen to her. He stood a hands-span in front of her and placed his arms on either side of her shoulders, leaning against his knuckles. He bowed his head, hiding his eyes. Kagome, panting, hoped he was bringing himself under control. 

"Who is he?" he growled lowly. 

Kagome was relieved to hear him speak. "He's the leader of the wolf-youkai pack. His name is Kouga, and he's also after Naraku."

"I don't care," he said dangerously. "I want to know why he says you're his woman."

Kagome trembled a little. "He just decided that on his own, I've told him many times that I won't, but he doesn't listen."

"What do you mean 'decided that on his own'?"

"Um, well, he sort of kidnaped me from Inuyasha once." Sesshoumaru's fists slid in until they were braced against her arms, holding her firmly in place. She continued nervously. "He wanted me originally for my miko sight, but then decided that he wanted me for...other reasons."

Sesshoumaru was enraged beyond anything he had ever experienced. "He took you," he ground out, once again locking his eyes on hers. "I should have killed him."

"Sesshoumaru, please, believe me. He didn't hurt me or take advantage of me, I swear. He even protected me."

"I should have killed him," he repeated. "Why did you stop me?" There was a heavy pause. "Or do you return his affections?"

Kagome felt her anger spike. "Didn't you just watch me turn him down!" she yelled in his face. "I just couldn't let him die! Ever since Inuyasha took me back for them, he's always been there when I needed someone to save me. He's my friend." She added under her breath: "even if he can't take a hint."

Sesshoumaru was looking away from her again, but she hoped she was getting through to him. "Besides, there's been enough blood spilled needlessly in all of this. And...I don't think I could bear it if his death was on your hands."

Sesshoumaru turned in suddenly and closed the space between them, lifting her by her shoulders until her feet were off the ground and trapping her tightly between himself and the rough bark. Kagome panicked again, giving a little squeak. She tried to push herself away, but she couldn't move a muscle. He was looking at her intensely, their faces now at equal height. 

"Never jump into danger like that again." 

"Sesshou-" Kagome's objections were muffled when Sesshoumaru almost violently pushed his mouth against hers. Aggressively he manipulated her mouth, punishing her with his kiss. Kagome tensed. He had always been very gentle before, but he was making no attempt to spare her now. She whimpered a little against his mouth, but he only responded by grinding into her harder. 

She stopped fighting, her mind shutting down as Sesshoumaru's actions sent tremors down her body. She shivered when she felt his soft canines against her tongue. He responded instinctively, nipping her back. Without intending to, his grasp on her tightened until it was painful. Kagome winced. The pain of Sesshoumaru's grip and the tree at her back and the pleasure from his kiss combined to become overwhelmingly strong. She struggled against his grasp, but he didn't show any signs of letting up. When he didn't let go, she fought even harder in alarm. 

Feeling her struggle, Sesshoumaru bit again, demanding obedience. Kagome screamed again, half from fear and half from the pain.

This time he heard her. And he tasted blood. He pulled away sharply, finally aware of what he had been doing. His rage vanished instantly. 

He realized he was still holding Kagome immobile against the tree. She was struggling to catch her breath and her eyes were full of fear. He dropped her, but she immediately flattened herself against the tree, pressing herself away from him. Her hands remained fisted at her sides, clamped tightly against her even though his hands were no longer holding them there. 

He had lost control of himself in his frustration. He couldn't remember ever letting his instinct take over like that. This girl had too many unfamiliar and strange effects on him. She couldn't help that, but because of it he had hurt her, and she was afraid of him again. 

Slowly he brought his hand up to her face, cringing inwardly as she flinched at his approach. "It's all right," he coaxed. "I'm sorry." 

When his claws made contact with her face, she turned her head away from him, pushing harder against the tree, having no place else to go. A tear fell as she closed her eyes. Damn. He had made her cry.

"Please let me see," he whispered. With a feathery touch on her chin, he implored her to open her mouth. She obeyed, not opening her eyes. Frowning, he inspected the two small punctures on the backside of her bottom lip. They weren't deep, they had only barely drawn blood. But maybe that was enough to shatter her faith in him. Kagome closed her mouth, licking her lips to clear the blood and tears. She felt Sesshoumaru's cool breath on her skin and realized he was cautiously kissing her tears. 

"Does it hurt?" he murmured.

Kagome shook her head a little. It was mostly the shock and fear that had elicited her reaction. 

He sighed and gently pulled her into an embrace. She went stiff in his arms. Sesshoumaru worried that he had destroyed any affinity she had for him. In his anger and jealousy, he had forgotten how fragile she was. Sometimes when she acted so bravely he completely forgot she was human. All her bravery didn't give her the resources to allow her to stop him when he got out of control, though. 

He tried to reassure her by gently rubbing his hand in circles on her back, while stoking her hair with his other hand. Kagome's muscles went lax as she collapsed against his chest.

"You scared me," she said, crying. 

Sesshoumaru was ashamed. "I know, I didn't mean to." Her tears shook her as she cried against him. "I'm very sorry." He squeezed her a little for emphasis. "I won't let it ever happen again."

He continued to comb through her hair apologetically as Kagome sniffed away her tears. "Why were you so angry? What I told you about Kouga is true. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you." 

"Then why...?"

What could he tell her? He had been angry at the wolf for trying to lay claim to her, and angry that Kagome had defended another man. Her disobedience was what had thrown him over the edge, though. She had thrown herself into the battle after all his attempts to keep her safe. The brief moment she had been between his sword and the wolf had provoked his loss of control. 

"You could have been killed," he said simply.

Kagome snapped her head up, finally understanding. "You were worried about me?"

Sesshoumaru wordlessly pulled her in a little closer. Kagome laid her head against his chest. 

"You disobeyed me and put yourself in danger. Never do that again."

Kagome scoffed. "Don't try and kill my friends. I can't just sit by and watch. And... I don't like killing."

"Sometimes it is necessary. You will solve nothing by getting yourself killed in the process."

"I wasn't afraid back then," Kagome said. "I knew you would be able to stop your attack, and Kouga would never hurt me."

"But I would," Sesshoumaru said with a calmness that denied his inner turmoil. 

Kagome frowned. "I didn't say that."

"It doesn't matter," he said, running his fingers across her lips. "I've already done it."

She pushed herself into him. "Will you do it again?"

"Never."

"It's alright then," Kagome whispered. 

"You would trust me after that?" Sesshoumaru asked in disbelief.

"I'm not hurt - you stopped yourself. You spared Kouga. You take good care of Rin. You are a better person than you think you are, Sesshoumaru. I do trust you."

"Perhaps you are too trusting for your own good," Sesshoumaru commented dryly. "Trust is too often broken, innocence makes you defenseless to suffering. How often have you been hurt?"

Images of all the times Inuyasha had hurt her flashed through her mind. She had always faithfully returned to him. Always trusted him. She recalled the re-animated Kikyou. She had tried so hard to accept what she was, see her as a person, despite all the times it harmed her to do so. "Often." 

"Then why do you trust?" he asked, pushing her long hair behind her ear.

"I would rather be innocent and trustful and get hurt, than doubtful and safe. This way, I'm not lonely and the only one I can hurt is me."

Sesshoumaru pulled away, holding both of her hands in his and looking at her intently. "Definitely too trusting." Kagome smiled at him a little, her eyes still glistening. "I will honor that as long as you are here with me. Keep your innocence." He bent and kissed her forehead. "I will justify your trust."

"Thank you," she said, standing on the tips of her toes to return the kiss lightly to his cheek. She wondered at the phrase 'as long as you are here with me.'

  
  


* * *

* * *

Okie dokie, that was fun. I didn't even give you a cliff hanger. Aren't I nice? 

I know this chapter is short, but that's just the way things fell. Next one is longer.

Thanks so much to everybody who reviewed. I was going to do more detailed responses, but am tired and this chair is making me dizzy. 

Now it is my intention to spin around in this chair for several minutes. Oh yeah, lots of work getting done around here.

Please Review!!

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, May 22, 2003_


	18. Turnaround

**18: Turnaround**

Sesshoumaru led Kagome after Rin and Jaken. When they caught sight of them Kagome couldn't contain her giggles. She would not have thought there would be a lot of flowers in the shady forest, but apparently some of them were in season. Rin had managed to find lots of large-blossomed white flowers, and they were strung all over the place. Ah-Un had many tucked into his harness and bowed patiently while the little girl continued to bestow more upon him. Rin had a chain around her neck and more stuck in her hair, along with another wreath in her hand. Jaken, looking utterly forlorn and defeated, was also sporting several new floral accessories. 

"Kagome Nee-chan!" Rin yelled as she ran up to the miko. "I made one for you, too!!"

Kagome laughed and bent to allow Rin to slip a chain of blossoms over her head. "Thank you, they're very pretty."

Kagome covered her mouth with one hand to stifle her chuckles. 

"I don't think it's Jaken's color though." Kagome stepped over and deftly plucked the flowers off the little toad. "Go see if Ah-Un needs some more," she said returning the flowers to Rin. Jaken looked up at her with poorly-disguised gratefulness. Kagome only responded by laughing a little more and adjusted her own array so that her hair hung over the top. 

She turned to Sesshoumaru fingering her necklace. "What do you think of it?" she asked Sesshoumaru playfully. 

"Pretty," he said. "But more interesting on Jaken." He had been enjoying watching Jaken squirm before Kagome had taken pity on him.

"Better be careful, you could be next." Kagome grinned at him and waved a flower for emphasis. 

"Not likely." His eyes narrowed in mock intimidation. 

Kagome smirked and approached him slowly, flower in hand. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her. She broke into a sprint and jumped at him laughing. Sesshoumaru didn't step aside like she had thought he would though, but caught her as they toppled over. Somehow, though, he manipulated the fall and ended up braced above her holding her wrists above her head. 

"No fair!" Kagome pouted. "I don't know how, but I'm pretty sure you cheated."

"You were the one who decided to bring flowers into this," he plucked the blossom from her hand. He leaned down and kissed her as he tucked the fragrant flower behind her ear. Kagome arched up toward him as much as she could, returning it. 

Sesshoumaru pulled away and smiled. "I win."

Kagome glared up at him playfully. "I'll get you later."

"Um, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken's scandalized voice came from behind them. 

Reluctantly, he released Kagome's wrists and helped her up. 

Rin was giggling and blushing, but on the whole looked quite pleased. Jaken was standing there with his jaw dropped. 

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru addressed, completely serious again.

"H-Hai?" The toad took a cautious step backward.

"Don't interrupt me again."

Jaken sighed, grateful he was getting off easily.

"One more thing..."

Jaken gulped.

"Do not ever speak a word about Kagome to anyone else."

Jaken nodded. Not that he would be telling anyone anyway. He didn't want it to be known he was traveling with humans. But, if Sesshoumaru-sama was so attached to these two, maybe they weren't so bad. 

  
  


Sesshoumaru turned to find Kagome looking at him, a little downcast.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

Kagome turned her head aside and looked at the ground, her hair swinging to hide her face. "Nothing."

He frowned. All he could see was the white flower and her dark tresses. She had been so cheerful a moment before. She also wouldn't tell him what was wrong. That probably meant she was thinking about Inuyasha. He had never imagined he would be forced to stand in his hanyou brother's shadow, and it irked him to no end. She didn't speak of him anymore, but he still wasn't sure who she really wanted. If only Jaken hadn't interrupted. At least when she was alone with him he could do his best to make her forget Inuyasha... and that stupid wolf. 

The afternoon was mostly quiet. Kagome remained uncommunicative, and Sesshoumaru was never one to start a conversation. Rin, as usual, was content to take up the burden of cheerfulness for the group. Jaken, had any of them cared to notice, kept staring at Kagome reverently, disgustedly, and confusedly in turn. 

Still half-lost in thought from earlier, it took a moment for Kagome to realize Sesshoumaru had stopped. He was standing perfectly still and poised. Though their posture was different, he recognized that he was straining his senses for something, just like she had watched Inuyasha do so many times. 

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Sesshoumaru snapped his attention to her. "There is a human settlement just east of us."

Kagome raised her head. "It's been a long time since I've seen a village." Her voice was flat, but perhaps with a little yearning. She thought of her home in the future Tokyo- warm water, electricity, real soap--the kind that smelled nice and made beautiful fluffy foam. She closed off that train of thought as quickly as she could. That would only lead to thinking about her family, and she would only get more homesick. 

"I do not usually approach human villages," Sesshoumaru stated.

"Oh," said Kagome, wondering why he had mentioned this one. Though that did explain the rather curious lack of habitation when she was with Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru heard the unasked question in her voice. "This one has been burned recently."

Kagome fingered her bow apprehensively. "Are we going to check it out?"

Sesshoumaru silently breathed in the scent again. "Yes," he decided. 

Sesshoumaru lead them with uncanny accuracy through the forest to the village. He briefly thought about leaving Rin and Kagome at the outskirts, but one glance told him that Kagome would not be content to stand and wait for him to finish his investigation. 

The buildings were in ruins, most burned down to their frames. There was no sign of any human inhabitants, living or otherwise. The place was eerily quiet. Kagome began to wish for a more tangible threat, the stillness was setting her on edge. 

Kagome caught the movement of something out of the corner of her eye. A scavenging demon broke the tree line behind Jaken, apparently drunk on the scent of recent carnage. 

Before she had a chance to think about it, she had knocked and fired an arrow, shattering the offending marauder in a flash of light. 

Well, at least it had broken the silence. But that lesser demon hadn't been what attacked the village.

Jaken had been shaken when the arrow whizzed by him closely, and even more shaken when he realized what had been behind him. When he had turned, he saw that the miko had already turned her back and was joining Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru's human woman was powerful after all. Strange he hadn't noticed her beauty before, and she had stopped the demon behind him: she was no ordinary human. She had even saved his lowly life. His faith in his master was restored. It was only fitting that Sesshoumaru-sama's woman would be nothing less than the most magnificent female available.

Sesshoumaru seemed unbothered, only looking back casually as Kagome lowered her bow. He walked boldly where he pleased, occasionally turning over a peace of wood or tossing something out of his way. They traveled the entire length of the village, reaching the other side to find...

"Graves..." said Kagome sadly. At least a couple of dozen fresh graves. 

Sesshoumaru nodded beside her. "Something was sloppy. There were survivors. They must have abandoned the village after burying their dead."

"What was it?" She was a little annoyed by Sesshoumaru's nonchalance, but tried to ignore it. 

"Something that smelled like Naraku, but whatever it was, it is gone now."

Kagome unconsciously stepped closer to Sesshoumaru at mention of Naraku's name. Sesshoumaru, too, must have felt something. He put one arm around her shoulders protectively. 

He considered the state of the village's ruin. "It is strange that any were left alive. There was only one demon, and it has a lingering scent similar to his offspring. Only weaker. What use would such a demon have?"

"Perhaps none."

Sesshoumaru looked at her inquiringly. 

"When he fled before, he cast off useless parts. One of them came after the jewel."

Sesshoumaru considered. If that was the case, Naraku was already on the move again. Without rumors of jewel shards, they were left without a lead. 

"Now where do we go?" Kagome asked, apparently thinking the same thing. 

Sesshoumaru paused. "Does the wolf lie?"

"What?" Kagome was completely confused. 

"The wolf- he mentioned rumors of Naraku to the south. I want to know if he is truthful." Sesshoumaru explained impatiently. 

"Oh! I'm pretty sure he was serious about that."

"You sense no jewel shards?"

Kagome shook her head.

"Then we must go south." Sesshoumaru scowled as if he hated the idea. 

"What's so horrible about that?"

"Time is pressing. We will have to travel through the Western Lands."

Kagome shook her head in confusion. "But I thought we were already in the Western Lands--aren't they yours anyway?"

"We have skirted my land as we passed northward."

"Um... Why?"

"They are... unstable at the moment. Naraku's threat has given me little time to attend to them. Now, with his resurfacing, he will likely have stirred up more trouble. The other demons are restless and easy to anger. There are also many who need no inspiration to want to usurp me and take my father's land. I cannot reestablish stability until Naraku is destroyed. To appear weak at this time would be disastrous. That is why I have not traveled through my land. If it became known you were traveling with me, it would put you and Rin in danger, and my rule at risk."

He was caught slightly off guard when Kagome spun inward and hugged him. "That's why you told Jaken not to tell anyone about me!"

Sesshoumaru was taken aback. "Of course. I do not want them to try and hurt you. They will try if they discover your importance to me. What else would there be?" He remembered the timing of her sudden mood change and smiled to himself. 

"I'm not ashamed of you," he said stroking her hair. "When I have finished, you will not have to hide from anything again." If that time ever came, he would keep her with him without hesitation. She was a powerful miko, and unlike any other human he had encountered. Not that anyone else's opinions had ever mattered to him. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru insisted on waiting until the next morning to begin traveling through the Western Lands. Kagome got the impression he wanted to spend as few nights as possible on their trip south within his domain. 

Now, traveling through his forests, she was a little nervous too. She and Rin were riding Ah-Un and Jaken tagged along on Sesshoumaru's magic so that the whole party could fly, but it gave her plenty of time to take in the scenery. The forest was lush and green, full of birds and clean smelling. The trees were very old, a sharp contrast to the flowers that populated the shady floor. Kagome would have wanted to linger if Sesshoumaru hadn't been so adamant against it. She felt as if her eyes were constantly being drawn to something just beyond the edges of her vision, as if the forest held more than it showed.

The sensation of flying on the dragon reminded her of the times when Inuyasha had carried her. She still missed his brash, defensive attitude. She still loved him for the man that was underneath. Even though he was gone. Even though she feared she was falling in love with someone else. 

Only after darkness had completely fallen did Sesshoumaru consent to stop. He merely commanded a halt and took up his vigil. 

Kagome could tell that he was uneasy. Usually, he would relax enough to sit or at least lean against a tree, though she couldn't remember ever seeing him actually asleep. Tonight he stood, perfectly still and upright, staring intently into the forest around them. 

Kagome rose from where Rin had settled against her, coming silently alongside him. 

Not sparing her a glance, Sesshoumaru asked, "What are you doing?"

"Standing with you," Kagome said simply. 

"Don't you want to rest?"

"I'd rather stay with you."

When Sesshoumaru didn't respond, she assumed that was approval. "Your forest is very beautiful."

For a moment, they both stood silently while the sounds of the night forest filled the darkness. 

Sesshoumaru's low voice permeated the dark and warmed her. "It is a very ancient place, older even than my father's rule. These lands hold great power, great wealth. Many hoped to claim them after my father's death."

"You fought them, earned your inheritance." Kagome surmised.

She saw Sesshoumaru nod in her peripheral vision. "It is unfortunate that we must travel so quickly. There will be time later, perhaps I could show you. This place...it is..."

"Home." Kagome finished softly. 

He heard the hitch in her voice, and turned at last to see her face.

She remained facing the forest, though she was well aware of Sesshoumaru's eyes on her. "I've been thinking," she began. "Inuyasha's forest is near the southern border of this land, right?"

"Yes," Sesshoumaru answered, unsure of what she was getting at.

"Would you consider..." Kagome shifted nervously. "Maybe letting me go home?" Her eyes darted up to Sesshoumaru's but immediately returned to her feet. "It could only be for an hour," she gushed. "I've never been away for so long. My family probably thinks I'm dead, and I don't want them to worry or be sad because of me."

"You live in Inuyasha Forest?" Sesshoumaru frowned. "I thought you were foreign."

"Well...yes and no." Kagome struggled now that it finally had come to this. "There's a well in the forest. If I jump down it, it transports me to my home. About 500 years in the future."

Sesshoumaru searched her for any signs of dishonesty, but detected none. It would certainly explain some of the strangeness about her. "You can travel back and forth?" he asked.

"Yes. But it doesn't work for just anybody."

"Who does it work for?"

Kagome continued to avoid his eyes. "Um...so far just Inuyasha and I have been able to go through. I don't know why no one else has been able to."

Sesshoumaru considered. He did not want her to leave his sight, let alone be completely beyond his reach. "If I allowed you to go, you might not come back."

Kagome felt her thread of hope slipping away. "Please," she begged. "It's on the way. I promise I'll come right back, and I'll be perfectly safe on that side."

"You ask me to jeopardize my oath to protect you," he stated.

"I ask you to trust me." 

Sesshoumaru paused. Trust her? She trusted him completely, but could he return it? He had never relied on anyone before, let alone trusted. But Kagome was different. She was an open book, loyal and patient. If he wanted her beside him, perhaps a leap of faith was appropriate.

"You may go home, but you have to return as I direct."

Kagome jumped and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much!"

Sesshoumaru frowned lightly--she was happy at least. He may go through with this to make her happy, but he didn't have to like it. 

She relaxed her arms and slid down to the ground, leaving her hands behind his neck.. Sesshoumaru lowered his head until his forehead rested against hers. 

"I've made a decision about you," he said seriously. 

Kagome didn't like his phrasing. It made her sound like some sort of dilemma. All the same, she was eager to hear what he had to say.

"You will stay with me after this is over."

Kagome gulped. Her conflicting thoughts threatened to tear her apart. Part of her wanted to be happy Sesshoumaru wanted her, another was outraged that he was acting so selfishly. In the back of her mind thoughts of her family and friends further clouded her judgement. Always present were her lingering devotions to Inuyasha. "Stay with you for what purpose?" she whispered. "Why do you want me? And what if I don't want to stay?"

He couldn't let her go, she had already done what he hadn't thought possible: make him fall in love with someone. No one had ever had so much power over him than this young human woman. He was not about to give her up for any reason.

"Why would you not want to stay? There is much I can offer you. I would make you my own. You would become my lady." 

Kagome was a little staggered at his proposition. "What does that mean? Am I supposed to be some ornament hanging off your arm?"

"Foolish girl," he said lightly, pulling her into him a little more. "Do you think I'm the kind to give into some passing fancy? There is no one else to whom I would offer this. I want you beside me. I will make you my mate and share these lands with you. I would set you above all of demons and humans in the West."

Kagome's chocolate eyes sparkled up at him in confused wonder. "I'm human," she reminded him.

"I know what you are, and I know what I want." He gave her a soft kiss for emphasis. 

"But why do you want me?"

Sesshoumaru, ever self-assured, abandoned his restraint as he nuzzled her hair, breathing her in. "I love you."

Kagome's stomach twisted and her vision filled with red. Instantly she was kneeling again at Inuyasha's side as he lay dying... the last time she had heard those three words. She didn't feel Sesshoumaru's hand holding hers, she felt Inuyasha's limp cool fingers. Silver hair filled her vision. The pain of his death washed over her, the guilt renewed. Her heart was pounding and she felt cold suddenly. 

Sesshoumaru's face swam in her vision. She realized he was looking at her strangely as she tried to deal with what he had just said. She stood, shaking in a cold sweat. 

She couldn't meet his eyes. Inuyasha was still swimming in her mind, lying in a pool of his own blood. She couldn't betray him. 

"Kagome?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her own name. He had startled her into looking up at him. Those golden eyes. So similar to another pair she had known. So different. 

"Sesshoumaru, I..." Kagome fumbled as her eyes began to tear. She didn't know what to say. All she could see was his charged eyes and Inuyasha's behind them. What would he think of her if he knew where she was right now? She desperately wanted to answer, but her mind refused to work. 

Sesshoumaru dropped his grasp on her. "Enough," he growled softly. "I can see you are still my brother's." 

It felt like a thrust to her heart when he whirled to put his back to her. "Sesshoumaru!" she begged, not even sure what she wanted from him. 

"What?" he asked coldly. "Your actions have already given you away."

Kagome felt tears fall and wished she could think of something to make him turn around and look at her with the warmth she had seen before. "I... please... I'm sorry..." She moved to put a hand to his shoulder, but withdrew when he saw how firmly they were set. 

Without turning he said, "You realize, of course, that this changes nothing. Tomorrow we will leave early." Without a glance at her, he leapt up into the branches of one of the massive trees. 

Kagome collapsed to her knees, trying her best not to cry. Trying to be strong. Some part of her mind whispered that she had already betrayed Inuyasha. It was painful. But it stung even more that Sesshoumaru was so coldly ignoring her. She had wanted so badly to make him happy, but nothing she could do seemed right. She felt terrible. All her presence could do was cause pain. 

Sesshoumaru watched her from his perch, concealed in the shadows of the deep foliage. Leaving the camp was not an option, and he found that he was still unwilling to be out of sensory range of Kagome, even though she had denied him. Apprehension about other demons bound him further. Even though he had taken all efforts to limit their presence, concealed eyes would certainly spread the word.

The scent of her tears gave him no satisfaction. He realized that he could not simply stop loving her, but he also had no power to rid her of the memories of his brother. He had hoped that she would love him that way. 

The forests of the West hung watchfully over two utterly lost and dejected souls as both waited for the dawn. 

  
  


* * *

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

hmmm...and this chapter started out so happy, too. I dunno, I don't think this is one of my best chapters, but the next one is pretty good. We're getting down to it now...'bout 7 chapters left by my reckoning.

FINAL (really, this time) note about lemons: When I say I can't write them, I mean 'My little sister will beat me to death if I do.' This may not sound like much, but they don't call her the hageshii mouse for nothing. I really don't think it'd do a whole lot for the story anyway, and there are a lot of others out there. I don't think I'd be doing anything new. I'll definitely keep up the romance, but I'd much prefer to leave certain details to your imagination. 

**Some Responses:**

Sam: Thank you for your song. It really inspired me...I think. 

Ryuu Girl: Sequal? hmm...

Missa Alamasy: I was unaware there was a Spork Army. Perhaps you would consider allying yourselves with our Foon Corps? Together we may have an edge against those Spife Squad bastards in the battle for useless utensil supremacy! 

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, May 29, 2003_


	19. Group Therapy

**Chapter 19: Group Therapy **

Kagome looked around her in confusion as the trees thinned. As Sesshoumaru had said, they were leaving the forests of the West just past noon. However, this area seemed oddly... familiar. 

The group resumed their march on foot. Sesshoumaru seemed to be a little more relaxed now that they were safely clear, but he had remained cold to Kagome since the night. Kagome wanted to approach him, but was unsure of what to do or say. She felt so lonely with him so blatantly ignoring her. But it had been her fault, after all. He had only said he loved her... how could those three words cause so much pain?

Sesshoumaru was relieved to be leaving the dense forest, but it seemed strange they had made it through without confrontation. The lack of problems made him more suspicious. Their travel had not been unobserved, yet nothing had moved against them. 

A village came into view, and Kagome realized suddenly why the area looked so familiar. "We're at Kaede's village?" She looked up at Sesshoumaru standing firmly beside her. "Are you still going to let me go home?"

"I told you I would," Sesshoumaru said in a monotone voice. He snapped his attention to the outskirts of the village where a fluffy blur came bounding out from between the huts. 

"Kagome!" Shippo was running towards them as fast as he could, Miroku and Sango now hastily emerging behind him. "I told you I smelled her! Hurry up!"

A smile lit Kagome's face as the kit bounced up to her. She felt an immense wave of relief at the sight of her friends whole and well. Miroku and Sango skidded to a stop next to Shippo, a few meters away from Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sango was dressed in her plain clothes but was brandishing Hiraikotsu and Miroku was warily bracing his staff. 

Kagome didn't seem to notice their hesitation and launched herself at Sango. "Sango-chan! Shippou-chan! Miroku-sama!" Sango returned Kagome's impromptu embrace with surprise. "I've missed you all so much."

Sango looked over Kagome's shoulder at the youkai lord staring impassively at the group, who had not moved during the exchange. Encouraged, Shippou leapt onto Kagome's shoulder and clung to her, chanting her name gleefully. Finally, Kagome let go of Sango, still grinning like crazy. She gave Shippou a little hug as the kit nuzzled against her collar. 

Miroku stepped forward, taking Kagome's hands in his habitual manor. "I'm very glad to see you safe, Kagome-sama." Kagome smiled warmly at him, half-aware that Sesshoumaru had come up directly behind her. She felt a pair of hands come to rest on her shoulders, gently pulling her back a few steps away from the monk. 

Miroku, on the other hand, had to bear the full weight of Sesshoumaru's glare as he steered Kagome away from him in an all-too-obvious gesture. Kagome didn't even seem to notice, and continued to smile at her friends. Sango and Miroku tensed as the demon pulled Kagome back against him, but held back in confusion when Kagome was unperturbed. Also, they noticed that, in addition to Jaken and Sesshoumaru's dragon, Rin was standing hesitantly behind Sesshoumaru. 

Kagome finally came to her senses enough to recognize her friends' reservation. "It's all right," she reassured them. "Sesshoumaru won't harm anyone." 

The demon exterminator and monk eyed Sesshoumaru warily, who was still glaring coldly at Miroku while resting his hands on Kagome. Still, Kagome looked to be in much better condition than when they had last seen her--in fact, she looked fine. Sesshoumaru didn't seem to have any immediate plans for violence anyway. The way he was acting towards Kagome was almost... protective. Kagome showed no fear of him at all. 

She glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "Can I stay and talk with my friends for a bit? Please?" She sounded like a ten-year-old begging for a curfew extension. 

He wanted to refuse, but he had rarely seen her look so happy. Perhaps she would be more content if he let her have some time with her friends. "You may have the rest of the afternoon," he told her. Hopefully that monk had received the message to keep his hands off; Sesshoumaru didn't like the look of him. 

Kagome giggled at Shippou still clinging to her shoulder. She shrugged off Sesshoumaru's hands and put Shippou on the ground, beckoning to Rin. After about three seconds of introductions, the two were off like a shot, chasing each other around in a game of something akin to tag. Sesshoumaru eyed the small youkai warily, but allowed the two to scamper in the field by the river. 

"Um... Kagome-chan?" Sango said hesitantly. "We kept your bag for you. It's at Kaede's."

"My bag!" Kagome exclaimed joyfully. "All right! Come on, lets go take a bath!" Kagome snagged Sango's wrist and dragged the exterminator toward the village as fast as she could go. It would be so wonderful to have shampoo again. 

Miroku gulped. Now that the girls had abandoned him, he was in for the most uncomfortable small talk of his life. Not to mention he wasn't sure of Sesshoumaru's status in the scheme of things anymore. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was just standing there, staring at him as though he were an insect or something equally revolting. 

"Um... Kagome seems well," he began tentatively, trying to think of a polite way of excusing himself. 

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "What is she to you?" 

Miroku held up his hands placatingly. "Just a friend. We've all been worried about her, that is all." Miroku made a mental note to act the part of the chaste monk, at least as long as Sesshoumaru was in the vicinity. 

"She has been with me, and I have kept her safe." Sesshoumaru saw no need to mention any of the more violent events they had encountered. "Is it my honor or my abilities you doubt?"

Warning alarms started going off in Miroku's mind. "Neither, I'm just surprised that she's recovered so well. After all, Naraku hurt her badly."

Naraku proved a practical diversion away from himself, Sesshoumaru shifted his thoughts instantly. "What have you heard of him?"

"Not much really as of late. We heard rumors of strange destruction in this direction and turned around, thinking it could be a jewel shard or Naraku. We haven't found the source yet.""Thank you," Miroku said seriously, "for taking such good care of Kagome-sama. I was worried she would be in danger when you said you would use her to find Naraku."

Sesshoumaru digested his words impassively. "Nothing has changed. It is only a matter of time. But she will be safe." He promised himself more than reassured the monk.

"And when it's over?" Miroku questioned. "Have you decided what will happen to her after that?"

"Yes." Sesshoumaru walked off in the direction of the field where Rin and Shippou were playing without so much as sparing Miroku an additional glance. Miroku hadn't had the nerve to ask him about his arm. 

* * *

"Kagome-chan, I'm so sorry." 

Kagome rinsed the lather from her hair and sighed in contentment. "What for, Sango-chan?"

"We just let Sesshoumaru take you, and right after Inuyasha... I didn't want to leave you." Sango hung her head. 

"Its ok," Kagome reassured her. "I don't blame you. Being with Sesshoumaru has been... interesting." 

"I suppose you could call it interesting, being captive to that soulless demon. At least he didn't hurt you." 

Kagome sighed again. "No... in fact, he healed me. Twice. He's changed. He can use Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga now and he always keeps Rin and me safe. He even smiles sometimes."

"Sesshoumaru smiles?" Sango asked incredulously. "I can't even picture it."

"It's true though. He looks nice when he does." Kagome blushed. "And he's kissed me."

"What?" Sango was having a lot of difficulty picturing the youkai in anything but a battle setting. "What exactly happened between you two?"

Kagome traced little circles on the top of the water with her fingertips. "Well, after his arm was restored things started to change. Naraku attacked me in my sleep, and he called me back and comforted me. Then Naraku attacked me again. That was when Sesshoumaru became able to use Tetsusaiga. I was killed but he brought me back. Ever since then he's been acting... more affectionate."

Sango regarded her in confusion. "He didn't look all that different." Though he had showed a lot of possessiveness toward the miko. 

Kagome averted her eyes. "That's my fault. I messed things up. Ever since I did, he acts like his distant self. He's being overly formal--polite even. I really screwed up."

"Kagome-chan, you almost make it sound like he's fallen for you."

Kagome didn't answer. Her silence was enough to affirm her theory. 

"You like him, don't you?"

"Maybe," Kagome mumbled. After a pause she said, "Yes." 

"Then what did you do to screw things up?"

"He told me he loved me," Kagome said in a pained voice. 

Sango was startled. "Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha?"

"Yes," said Kagome slowly. 

"Woah..." Sango paused. "What did you say?"

"Nothing," said Kagome miserably. " I just don't know what to do." Kagome climbed out and dried off to head back to the village. 

* * *

When the girls returned, they were met by a certain toad youkai. "Sesshoumaru-sama has sent me to guard Kagome-sama," he said self importantly. 

"Oh great, a chaperone." Kagome sighed. 

"When did you become 'Kagome-sama'?" Sango questioned.

"He just started doing that in the last couple of days," Kagome whispered confidentially. "I don't have a clue what goes on in that head. But I suppose it's an improvement over 'stupid human.'" Kagome eyed the little youkai helplessly. 

"You want to give him the slip?" Sango said under her breath. 

Kagome considered for a moment. "No, better not. Sesshoumaru wouldn't be happy about it."

Kagome turned to Jaken. "Could you at least give me a little space?"

"Hai, Kagome-sama. Don't worry, I will protect you with my life!" Jaken stabbed his staff into the ground, glaring at Sango as if daring her to try something. 

Kagome groaned as they walked away, trailed by Jaken. "That's gonna get annoying really fast." Sango chuckled into her hand.

Miroku approached them, looking a little shell-shocked. "Thanks for abandoning me with Sesshoumaru, ladies."

"Oh, I'm really sorry about that Miroku-sama," Kagome said, trying to hold back a laugh. "But at least we had an un-interrupted bath."

"I have no idea what you're referring to," Miroku feigned innocence. "Surely you're not implying that I would submit to such earthly faults."

Both girls stared at him skeptically. "Nice try. Did Sesshoumaru fall for the pious monk act?"

"Act! I am pious." A little smile twitched on his face. "But no, he doesn't seem to like me much."

"Don't take it too personally," Kagome told him. "You got off better than Kouga did. But I think we've come to an understanding about not harming my friends, even if they happen to be male. Still, I would watch your hands while he's around."

"Then Kouga did find you. Perhaps it is time you told us the whole story. For example, I would like to know why Sesshoumaru's wearing Tetsusaiga, and why he seemed to have his old arm."

"Alright," Kagome said. "This may take while, let's go to Kaede's."

"Go on without me; you've already told me most of it. I sent Kirara out scouting, and I have to go meet her." Sango adjusted her boomerang and hiked off. 

* * *

After Kagome finished her story, Miroku held silent for a moment. 

"What will you do now, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked finally.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. Sesshoumaru doesn't like to give me much choice. He has said many times that I have to stay with him, but I don't know if he's my jailor or my protector anymore."

"What do you want, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "Do you want to stay with him?"

Kagome hung her head. "I... do like being with him. He can be very gentle, even kind, and he makes me feel safe." Kagome sighed. "You must think I'm horrible."

"Horrible? I think you're the last person who could be accused of that." Miroku regarded her thoughtfully. "You feel guilty because you think being with his brother is a betrayal to Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded slightly. 

"You fell in love with him, didn't you? And Sesshoumaru seems to love you, though I would not have thought him capable of it."

Kagome remained impassive. 

"Do you remember the last thing Inuyasha said?"

Kagome snapped her head up. "How could I forget something like that?"

"Inuyasha experienced a great conflict when he fell in love with you. He knew that you had feelings for him, but felt he could not return them because of his obligations to a dead woman. But he did love you."

A single tear glistened as it made a track down Kagome's face.

"While you were being held by Naraku, he finally began to let go of his hesitation. He could not help falling in love again, but felt it was a betrayal to Kikyou. Before he died, he realized he could love you without negating the love he had experienced with Kikyou."

Kagome's soul was in turmoil. "Are you saying I'm like Inuyasha was?"

Miroku smiled. "In a matter of speaking. Now, I'm going to say the same thing I said to him. There is no shame in loving again. Don't wait until it's too late like Inuyasha did. Don't resign yourself to pain when there are possibilities for more." 

"It's alright for me to love him?" Miroku smiled at the hope and whispers of happiness in her voice. 

"You seem to do him a lot of good. I must say, I think he has the better end of the deal."

Miroku glanced down at his hands in his lap. "There is one thing I would like to ask you, however."

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"If you had somehow known that Inuyasha was going to die so soon, would you still have wanted to know he loved you?" Miroku fiddled with the beads incasing his hand. 

Kagome nodded without hesitation. "Even if it was only for a day. I only wish we could have had that chance."

Miroku sighed. "I thought you might say that. In that case, there is someone I should speak with."

Miroku rose, leaning on his staff. "I think you have something to do as well. I'm sure you still know your way to Goshinboku. I'll take care of Jaken for you."

Kagome heard a thud outside the hut and followed Miroku out. Jaken had a lump on his head, but it wouldn't be long before he came to. 

She could see Miroku climbing the slope by the river, approaching the silhouettes of a great cat demon and a woman with a large boomerang strapped to her back. 

Hastened by the waxing darkness and Jaken's condition, she sprinted off toward Goshinboku. The sun's angle was so low, that by the time she reached Goshinboku the forest was almost completely shaded. She found the site, bedecked only with a simple marker. The great tree behind it soothed Kagome, it was better than any gravestone. She ran her hand over the bark, feeling the scars where Inuyasha had been pinned for fifty years. It scared her a little, wondering how things would have been if she had never met him here. She cast about the clearing and found a few flowers. 

She knelt down by his grave, permitting herself a few tears. Her dark form melded with the softening shadows of the woodland dusk, another specter of silvan obscurity. The sounds of the forest faded into the background, her own breath sounding loud in her ears.

"I really miss you," she whispered, fingering the marker. "You never gave me a chance before, so I'll say it now. I loved you." She sniffed and smiled a little. "I really did. So I hope that wherever you are, you won't hate me for what I'm about to do." She kissed the blossoms in her hand before laying them across the grave and rising.

"Goodbye, Inuyasha," she whispered as she walked out of the clearing without looking back. 

* * *

A white figure suddenly loomed in front of her as she reached the edge of the forest again. "You shouldn't be out here alone," Sesshoumaru intoned.

Kagome jumped. "Jeez, Sesshoumaru, don't pop up out of nowhere! You really startled me."

"I sent Jaken with you for a reason. I don't appreciate you running off alone like that."

"I know," she said. "I won't do it again. There was just something I had to take care of alone."

"Come. Before Rin takes advantage of Jaken and runs off too."

Kagome snagged his wrist as he began to turn. "Wait. I was just coming to look for you."

Sesshoumaru waited. "You have found me, it would seem."

"Um, I'm sorry about the other night." He noticed how nervous she was and slid his arm until she was holding his hand instead. "I wanted to answer you then, but I couldn't. Let me do it now."

Her sweet scent was so close, and her eyes were so earnest. Sesshoumaru nodded lightly, holding her gaze. 

Kagome took a deep breath. "I've fallen in love with you, too. Please forgive me for making you wait."

Sesshoumaru stood still for a moment while Kagome held her breath, waiting for his response. Suddenly a genuine smile spread across Sesshoumaru's face. 

"Good," he said simply. He pulled her in against him and kissed her lips firmly. Kagome yielded happily to him, wrapping her free arm around his neck as she felt Sesshoumaru's hand on the small of her back, urging her upwards into his kiss. Finally, he pulled away slightly, giving her a chance to breath.

The wide smile on her flushed lips filled him with more satisfaction than he had ever felt before. He would do anything for her.

"When this is over," he began. "You are free to go as you choose. I would still like for you to choose to stay with me, however." 

"You would let me go home?" Kagome asked happily. 

Sesshoumaru's mood sank. "If that is truly what you want, I will not stop you."

"That's what I'll do, then." Kagome smiled as she brought her hand up to his face. "From now on, home is wherever you are."

Sesshoumaru smiled again and growled playfully at her, lifting her into his arms and holding her immobile. Kagome yelped and attempted to squirm out of his grasp. "You think you can get away with teasing me like that?" 

Kagome giggled, as if saying that she did indeed believe she could get away with it. "What are you going to do about it?"

"If you're going to be my mate, you'll have to learn some obedience," he scolded her before delivering another kiss. Kagome stilled under his lips. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I'll tame you yet."

Kagome grinned up at him. "No you won't. You like me this way."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken's croak intruded. "Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Kagome sighed. "Sounds like the search party is here. We should go back to Rin anyway."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly released Kagome. "We're finishing this later," he murmured in her ear. Kagome blushed as Jaken scampered up to them. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama! The miko!" Jaken looked up and noticed Kagome, clinging to Sesshoumaru with his arm around her waist. "Oh, you found her," he stuttered. 

"I expect you to be more vigilant, especially where my mate is concerned." Sesshoumaru glared firmly down at the little youkai. 

"Your mate?" Jaken was at a momentary loss. "Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken began to ramble. "It is an honor to be trusted to protect your mate. This lowly Jaken is proud to serve you, the greatest of demons and his powerful mate..."

"Jaken, shut up." Jaken stopped dead when Sesshoumaru spoke. Kagome smiled a little at his antics as Sesshoumaru led her away, leaving Jaken in the dust. 

They returned to find Shippou and Rin curled up near each other, exhausted. Ah-Un watched over Rin, and at some point Kirara had joined them. 

"Where is the cat's owner?" Sesshoumaru asked as Kirara gave a huge feline yawn. 

Kagome smiled. "I don't know. But perhaps Shippou should just stay with us tonight. Something tells me Sango and Miroku aren't going to be around."

  
  


* * *

* * *

Gah!! So mushy... I can't believe I had it in me. I have to go shovel something... or play a violent video game... or something. 

I hope everything was clear in this chapter. Ask questions if it wasn't. 

Please Review

-Aiwen

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, June 5, 2003_


	20. Both Sides of the Well

I know the last chapter was really fluffy. I hope I didn't loose anybody. There's some mushiness in this chapter, but we've about reached the plateau in that area. We'll be getting back to the angst presently. 

I've been really apprehensive about the next section of this story--to the point where I almost cut it out completely. After getting several second opinions (thanks guys), I decided to go ahead and publish as is. You guys can give me feedback and tell me what you think.

  
  


* * *

**Chapter 20: Both Sides of the Well**

Kagome woke feeling very secure and warm. Not wanting to interrupt the sensation, she remained still, enjoying Sesshoumaru's arms wrapping around her. She smiled a little, eyes closed, as she was moved by the rhythm of his even breathing. 'Is he asleep?' she wondered, but was too afraid to turn or speak for fear of disturbing him. She had the impression Sesshoumaru had wanted to spend the night alone with her, but they could not leave Rin and Shippou with only Jaken, so he had been content simply to sleep next to her. It felt wonderful to simply be held by the man she loved. It seemed, in that moment, that everything had a chance of working out after all. 

She saw sun beginning to seep through the trees and began to wonder if Sesshoumaru would show any signs of moving anytime soon. It wasn't like him to idle past sunrise. "Sesshoumaru..." she whispered cautiously. "Are you awake?"

She yipped as Sesshoumaru's arms tightened and he swept in to kiss her neck. "Yes." A low murmur began in Sesshoumaru's throat at her reaction. She felt the reverberations of his voice through his chest, making her tingle.

"You're laughing!" Kagome said, shocked. 

Sesshoumaru answered her with another deep-voiced chuckle. "Yes."

"You have a really intimidating laugh, you know that? What, have you just been lying there waiting for hours?" Kagome sighed in defeat.

"I woke when you did, actually." His breath tickled her neck, she giggled and squirmed in his arms. He blew on her skin intentionally to encourage her. "You really are too much fun, Kagome."

"You slept?"

"It is not uncommon for me to sleep a couple of hours a night, though I can easily go with less. It is easy to sleep near you. Your scent is calming." He pulled her collar down a little, teasing her skin with his lips and whispers. Kagome bit her lip to hold back a ticklish laugh and tried to pull away, but Sesshoumaru held her insistently, attacking her neck with renewed gusto. 

"Fine! I beg mercy. Is that what you want, Sesshoumaru-sama? I thought you were in a hurry."

Sesshoumaru smiled as he pulled her hair aside to reach her lips. "No mercy." He kissed her fervently, wanting to taste more. "I'll grant you a temporary reprieve until tonight. I do not wish to wait any longer to take you as my mate properly." 

They rose together, Sesshoumaru smiling secretly at Kagome's virginal blush as she dusted herself off. He wouldn't have it any other way. When she had assembled her things she nodded to him and he escorted her to the dry well. 

Kagome felt a little apprehensive, staring at the old wood. It had been weeks since she had gone through, and she had never been through without Inuyasha on one side or the other. The last time hadn't gone so well. Kagome secured her yellow bag over her shoulders, sitting on the rim to say goodbye.

"I'll return by sunset," she promised. "Will you meet me here when I get back?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Til sunset. If you are late, I swear I'll find a way to come after you."

Kagome smiled warmly and leaned to kiss him. "I won't be late." She swung her legs over the side of the well and jumped, a blue light engulfing her when she should have reached the bottom. Sesshoumaru stared for a moment at the empty well, stirred by the beginnings of loneliness. Before today, he had never been lonely; there had never been anyone to miss. 

* * *

Miroku followed the sense of youki through the woods to the familiar clearing housing the bone-eater's well. He smiled a little at the sight that greeted him. Sesshoumaru was leaning casually, back to a tall tree. His arms were crossed lightly across his chest, his eyes closed as if he didn't care what might be happening in the world around him, though Miroku had the hunch that the taiyoukai was perfectly aware of his surroundings. Even without the ears and red clothes, he felt like he was looking at Inuyasha for the briefest of moments. 

"She'll be back, she always returns," he said conversationally.

"I know," he answered without moving. Sesshoumaru radiated an air of confidence and certainty that Inuyasha never had, though Miroku was beginning to understand that their motivations are not all that dissimilar. 

"You spoke with her last night," Sesshoumaru said factually. 

"Only spoke," Miroku quickly interjected. 

"I know," he said, inwardly amused at the monk's nervousness. "I would be able to tell if you had touched her." 

"Ah yes, well... my interest is elsewhere now. You don't need to be concerned about that."

"Naturally. She's mine now, and no other will touch her." Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, narrowing them into the forest toward some unseen menace. "Especially that damn hanyou."

"I take it things have improved between the two of you. I am glad for Kagome-sama, she has had many difficulties. You had better be sincere about all of this. If this is part of some plan of yours and you hurt her, I'd make sure it would be returned to you somehow." Miroku fingered the beads on his hand, looking unwaveringly at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply, as if he didn't care to expend the extra energy a scoff required. "I am always 'sincere.' I'll die before I willingly endanger her."

"About that... Kagome has told me about her travels with you." 

Sesshoumaru turned to glare at him, daring him to bring up her attacks. 

Miroku disregarded his hostility and continued. "Naraku attacked her several times in rapid succession... and has not done so since. It strikes me as odd."

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "I have thought of this as well. The last time he seemed intent on her death, but has not attempted to finish her off. Certainly the situation has changed, I have the Tetsusaiga now and control of Tenseiga, but I have been expecting another attack regardless."

"Perhaps he decided it is not in his interest to try and kill her now. That worries me. This delay likely means he is forming another trap. There must be shards out there still... and Kagome is still the only one who can find them. It seems certain that whatever he is planning, she will likely be the target."

Sesshoumaru stood statue still, apparently thinking. "He will not succeed. I will protect her."

Miroku smiled at the thought of the great and cold youkai so utterly devoted to his cheerful young friend. 

"Is there something you came up here for?" Sesshoumaru asked disinterestedly. 

"I wanted to make sure someone was here when Kagome came back. This is where Naraku grabbed her before, you know."

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze sharply to Miroku.

"She didn't tell you?"

"Where was Inuyasha while this was happening?"

"Busy getting impaled through the chest."

Sesshoumaru shook his head a little. "It doesn't matter. It will never happen again."

"I also came up to find Shippou."

"The kit and Rin are playing in the field." Sesshoumaru inclined his head slightly in the direction. 

"I didn't think you would leave the little girl alone."

"I can hear her and Jaken is there."

Miroku turned to leave. "As long as you plan to wait for her, I suppose I am not needed."

"Houshi." Sesshoumaru addressed him authoritatively.

"What is it?" 

"When you retrieve the kit, take Rin with you as well for the evening."

Miroku grinned slyly. "Sounds fair. Incidentally, thank you for letting Shippou stay with Kagome last night. Have fun." 

Sesshoumaru let the suggestive remark roll off of him and went back to his thoughts as the monk walked away. 

* * *

Kagome sighed in relief when she opened the door to the well house and caught her first glimpse of her house. She had wondered if she would ever make it back here again. 

Somewhat hindered by her heavy pack, Kagome sprinted to the door, yanking it open gleefully. "Mama! Souta! Ji-chan! I'm back!" 

"Kagome?" She was greeted by her mother. Kagome unceremoniously dropped her bag and ran into the kitchen, joyfully attacking her mother in a tight hug.

"Mama, I've missed you so much." After so many weeks of stress, she felt a little more like the teenager she was while she was in her mother's arms.

"We've missed you too, Kagome. I was concerned that you haven't even come to get more homework. But Inuyasha protected you, right?"

Kagome pulled away, her face somber.

Her mother caught the mood and sighed softly. "Something happened to him, didn't it?"

Kagome nodded sadly. "Things have changed a lot since the last time I was here."

Her mother squeezed her shoulder sympathetically. "I can see that. You look very nice, though, dear." Kagome glanced down at her blue miko's garb. She had been dressing this way long enough it felt natural. "If you like, I'll wash it for you while you take a bath. Then we can have a talk about all of this."

"Thank you, Mama."

  
  


It was strange being back in the modern time, Kagome reflected as she soaked in a hot bubble-bath. Somehow she had gotten used to being outside all the time, even began to like it. There was little left in her age of the wild Japan she had become familiar with. The wilderness Sesshoumaru belonged to. The modern conveniences were certainly nice, but she was missing him a little already. 

When she finished drying her hair, she entered her room to find her set of clothes laid out for her, as well as a clean school uniform. She idly fingered the red scarf of the uniform, remembering how those uniforms had been such a big part of her life here. She put the clothes Sesshoumaru had given her back on, glad to find she no longer worried about looking like Kikyou as she dressed. It was simply the way things were now. 

She trailed downstairs and found her mother busily bustling about the kitchen, sending delicious odors wafting through the house. As she entered, her mother set cups out at the table and poured tea for the both of them. 

Kagome sat down opposite her mother, smiling into her teacup. "Where are Souta and Ji-chan?"

"They left for the day. They should be back sometime late tonight."

"Oh. I wanted to see them before I left again." Kagome said disappointedly.

"You're leaving so soon?"

Kagome nodded. "I promised Sesshoumaru I'd be back by sunset."

"Sesshoumaru? What about Inuyasha, what has happened to him?"

"He was killed, not long after I went back," Kagome said sadly. "He was trying to save me. Since then his brother Sesshoumaru has been... looking after me."

"I am sorry about Inuyasha, Souta will be crushed. But I'm sure it must have been worse for you. Are you all right? Why didn't you come home?"

Kagome swirled her tea a little, not looking up. "We were far away. After Sesshoumaru rescued me from Naraku we went searching right away. It's only just now that we've gotten close enough for him to allow me to leave for a while. He is not very trusting by nature, but I believe that he has faith in me now."

"But how do you feel about all of this?"

Kagome frowned, sorting through her feelings. "I miss Inuyasha, but it doesn't hurt as much as it used to. I didn't really get a chance to say goodbye until yesterday, and I've been feeling a lot better since. And now Sesshoumaru is always with me."

Kagome felt her mother's hand come to rest softly over hers. "Kagome, why do I feel like you're saying goodbye?"

Kagome returned her smile sadly. "It's just that things have gotten so much more serious lately. I never really thought Inuyasha could die until it happened. I know I haven't told you a lot about what happens on the other side, but there is a very dangerous enemy that we must defeat. I don't know anymore if we'll be able to do it. I thought I should tell you, in case I can't come back."

"And if you succeed? What will you do then?"

"I think..." Kagome paused bracingly, "that I belong there now. I want to stay with Sesshoumaru. I... I love him, and he loves me."

Kagome was reassured by her mother's nurturing smile. "I'm glad for you Kagome. What kind of man is he?"

Kagome smiled thinking of him, at the same time choosing her words carefully. "He has features similar to Inuyasha, but taller and without the ears. He's full youkai, and he is usually very serious. He can be self-centered, but it seems like everyday he becomes better. He adopted a little girl all on his own and she adores him more than anything. She's so sweet, I wish you could meet her. He's really overprotective, but I know he'll always keep me safe. There are times when he can be so gentle and kind, and I'm always happy when I manage to make him smile. He likes to tease me and pretend he's not, but it makes him happy and I can't force myself be mad at him."

Kagome's mother laughed a little at Kagome's bubbly description. "You sound like me when I met your father."

"I do?" Kagome blushed. "He proposed-sort of, and I accepted. I hope you're not mad."

"Sort of?"

"Well, he never actually managed to put it into the form of a question, now that I think about it. He's not that big on conversation. He just said that he wanted me to stay and I agreed. He's so stubborn and has more pride than anyone I've ever met. He's not really accustomed to giving people choices, he has never had to compromise to get what he wanted before. He's changed so much in the past few weeks."

"It's all right, Kagome. I know you're still young, but if this is what you want I will not say anything about it. You have taken on more responsibilities than other girls your age ever dream of. I trust you to make the right decision. What do you want to do about school and everything else here?"

"I guess if I'm going to stay there, there's not much point in trying to continue school. Sesshoumaru would hate for me to be away, and I don't want to be away from him either. We probably won't be near the well for much longer anyway. I suppose I could bring some books with me... no sense in letting my mind rot completely."

"I'll inform the school. I just have to ask your grandfather to think up a reason of why you're leaving." Her mother had a mischievous glint in her eye. 

Kagome groaned. "As long as I won't have to face everyone this time. I'll write a letter to my friends before I leave. They deserve that much. I can finally tell them I solved my boy problems at least."

"He better be good to you, or he'll have to answer to me." Kagome almost laughed aloud at the image of her mother scolding Sesshoumaru. Her mother probably wouldn't be at all bothered by Sesshoumaru's moody glare. It was easy to see where she inherited her straight spine. 

"Thank you, Mama. I just hope I'm not a disappointment to him. He's so sophisticated."

"You? A disappointment?" Her mother understood her nervousness. "If he loves you, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Her mother waved a spoon at her scoldingly. "Well, even though it's just the two of us, I suppose I could make some oden. It will have to hold you until you can come back. And you better come back to visit, young lady, or you really will be in trouble. Try to bring this man of yours with you sometime. You still have to come and see your brother and grandfather as well. I'll be waiting, so don't disappoint me." 

Kagome smiled brightly. "Yes mama. And thank you."

* * *

Kagome hurriedly climbed the vines lining the inside of the well. It was starting to get dark, but the sun shouldn't have set yet. She apprehensively thought about what had been waiting for her the last time, and who she had expected to see. Every time she traveled through the well it was as if she had come to an entirely new world. 

She cleared the well, looking about nervously. Abruptly she felt something wrap around her waist from behind. She stiffened in panic until she looked down and saw two magenta-striped wrists encircling her. She relaxed in his firm grasp as he lifted her out of the well and set her next to it. She turned to face him, a wave of comfort washing over her at his closeness and subtle scent. She dropped her bag heavily, leaving only her ever-present bow and arrows over her shoulder. "Thanks for waiting for me."

Sesshoumaru's face held little expression, but was softer than his usual indifferent mask. "Always. Did you enjoy your trip?" 

Kagome nodded. "Yes, thank you. I'm glad I got to go back-- there were things I had to take care of. My mother sends her greetings, by the way."

Sesshoumaru raised a curious eyebrow.

"I told her I was going to stay with you."

Sesshoumaru looked at her in intent silence.

"If... you're really sure you want me," Kagome said nervously, suddenly very aware again of how tall he really was.

She stopped breathing as Sesshoumaru slowly raised his hand, letting it rest softly to cup her cheek. The beginnings of a smile appeared as he moved in closer to her, wrapping one arm behind her. Torturously slow, his lips crept toward hers, finally meeting in an earnest kiss. His touch sent tingling warmth through her, filling her with an ache as she moved into his embrace. 

He drew back just enough to be able to look in her eyes. "I want you," he said softly.

"I don't understand," Kagome confessed, "what it means to be your mate."

"My wife, my mate, my companion. By any name you like: you are mine and no one else's, and I will have no other."

"I'm still human. How long will this last?"

Sesshoumaru did not really want to think that far ahead at the moment. "Until some force greater than both of us separates us. I will die before I willingly let you go."

Apparently satisfied, Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to close the distance, but he was surprised when he picked her up. "It's only the two of us tonight," he whispered heavily in her ear. 

She burrowed into him, half-excited and half-nervous as he took off with her. He set them down gently in a clearing she didn't recognize. The first and brightest stars were beginning to shine in the navy sky through the round gateway of the apex of the forest. She could hear the gentle sound of running water and see the sparkling foam of a sapphire waterfall. Sesshoumaru stood in front of her, his silver hair reflecting the soft tones of the waning day, his strong white form seemed to light of it's own accord.

She realized hazily that his hands were burning at her waist, his molten eyes holding her senseless. He hungrily pulled her into a kiss, loving the way he could almost fold himself around her small body. While he kept her lips occupied, he let his hands move teasingly up and down her body. Kagome whimpered a little against his mouth, wrapping her hands tightly against his neck.

Kagome could feel her body warming against Sesshoumaru, the feeling of his muscles sliding under silk made her reel, but somewhere at the back of her mind something unnerved her. She pulled herself into his kiss more, trying to shake the feeling, but the tingling sensation grew worse. The feeling intensified, and she forcefully pushed herself away from Sesshoumaru.

"Something's wrong..." she whispered, glancing around nervously. "It feels like..." She came to a sudden realization. "Youki."

The sensation washed over Sesshoumaru just as she spoke. She was right, there was something powerful approaching. It was more than simply powerful, however. It seemed to come from every direction. "We're surrounded."

Kagome's eyes widened as she reached for her bow. "There are no shards," she told Sesshoumaru. "But it's so strong."

"I know," he said softly. He was angry at himself for letting them corner him. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he could smell them now. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I did not think this would happen at this time. I have put you in danger."

Kagome shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru took a stance protectively in front of her. "They've followed us here. I misjudged their boldness."

Indistinct shapes appeared at the tree line, advancing in synchronicity.

"The opposition from the Western Lands has come for my life and yours."

  
  


* * *

* * *

Yeah... sorry about that. Like I said, I was really tempted to cut out the next chapter (21), but hageshii mouse said she liked it. At least that saves me the time of having to rewrite, so you'll get an update sooner. Good, right? 

Quick note: The Sango/Miroku stuff last chapter was really subtle. H. M. said she didn't catch it until after she read this one. Sorry if it didn't get across. I just didn't want their pairing distract anyone from the K/S stuff going on. 

Who is coming for Sesshoumaru and Kagome? What does Naraku have up his sleeve? Will Sesshoumaru ever get some???? Find out next week. [Same bat time, same bat channel ; ) ]

Please Review

-Aiwendil

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Saturday, June 14, 2003_


	21. Righteous Union

First off, thanks to Cara S., Aria^o^, The Fallen Angel of Death, and hageshii mouse for all their help on this chapter. The author humbly apologizes for leaving you all hanging. 

  
  


Ok, I believe there were some questions. 

**Can Sesshoumaru go through the well?:** I've given this one some thought. At this point, probably not. At the end of the story the opposite will probably be true. You'll see what I mean. 

**What's Naraku doing all this time?:** Don't worry, we'll be getting back into the diabolical mechanization next chapter. 

**Will Inuyasha be back in any way?:** Not really-but there are one or two loose ends left to tie up concerning him. Probably won't accomplish that til the last chapter. 

**Cat Goddess:** Yeah, I'm not really much of a clothes person. (Sorry) Anywho, picture a miko outfit like kikyou's, but both pieces are blue. As for Kagome's mother knowing about Sesshoumaru-It's safe to assume Kagome has told her very little about him before this point, and most certainly never embellished on all the dangerous situations. 

* * *

**Last Chapter:**

"Something's wrong..." she whispered, glancing around nervously. "It feels like..." She came to a sudden realization. "Youki."

The sensation washed over Sesshoumaru just as she spoke. She was right, there was something powerful approaching. It was more than simply powerful, however. It seemed to come from every direction. "We're surrounded."

Kagome's eyes widened as she reached for her bow. "There are no shards," she told Sesshoumaru. "But it's so strong."

"I know," he said softly. He was angry at himself for letting them corner him. He wasn't sure how many there were, but he could smell them now. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I did not think this would happen at this time. I have put you in danger."

Kagome shook her head. "What are you talking about?"

Sesshoumaru took a stance protectively in front of her. "They've followed us here. I misjudged their boldness."

Indistinct shapes appeared at the tree line, advancing in synchronicity.

"The opposition from the Western Lands has come for my life and yours."

* * *

**Chapter 21: Righteous Union**

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes in wrathful scrutiny as youkai stepped singularly into the clearing, ringing them completely. The figures became more distinct, moonlight glinting off of fangs, claws, and flashing eyes. The figures were humanoid in form, all of them of great enough power to control their appearance. 

He recognized few of them, which meant they had likely been commissioned by one of his more powerful enemies. He scanned the line, trying to pick out the leader.

He could feel Kagome nervously pressed against his back, almost taste her fear. He cursed himself for putting them in this position. His rivals in the western lands had never been so organized, but the number of his opposition suggested that some form of alliance had been struck. He had believed they would not venture into unfamiliar territories and that any battle would have taken place after Naraku's destruction. He could have planned his return home... and made sure Kagome would not be at risk. 

"Don't leave my side," he said almost unperceptively, praying she would listen to him for once. He saw her nod slightly, her red lips pressed tightly in anxious determination. 

He turned his attention as one stepped forward. The demon had dark features, with eerily green eyes that mirrored the moonlight. Tied to his waist was a particularly vicious looking blade. 

"Zankoku," Sesshoumaru addressed the other youkai scathingly. Probably the strongest in the group, one who had always been openly ambitious, but certainly not popular. Sesshoumaru wondered vaguely why the others were following him. 

Zankoku smirked at the youkai lord's concealed wrath. "Sesshoumaru-sama. Good to see you haven't forgotten your loyal subjects in the West. But I suppose you have been particularly busy lately." 

Zankoku moved forward a little, stepping to the side and staring openly at Kagome. "So it's really true. The great lord has fallen to some human bitch. You're supposed to fuck them, kill them, and move on, not keep them as pets." 

Sesshoumaru stepped firmly in front of Kagome, putting her at his back again. Zankoku's voracious eyes urged him to strike, but he could not leave her. 

"But I can't blame you, she does look delicious. That skin looks soft... very nice." He ran his tongue slowly across his lips, making Sesshoumaru's blood boil. "Perhaps I'll take her before we kill her--or after."

Sesshoumaru slowly drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath, aiming it at the youkai in front of him. "You have one chance to leave, or you will all die." 

Zankoku grinned. "Your father's blade: it will not help you against Gingenei." He casually put his hand over the silver and black hilt of the blade at his side. "You bluff, Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't give us a chance to leave unless you thought you couldn't win."

Sesshoumaru had taken careful stock of the situation, not liking his position. If he were alone, he would simply have broken their line, returning to pick them off one by one. None could compare to his speed and his skills as a hunter, their numbers would have meant nothing. That option was closed to him, and any attempt to separate her from the battle would be disastrous. He would not be able to get her out of the clearing until every single demon was dead. There were too many to fight while protecting her, and Zankoku knew it.

"When I say I will kill you, be assured it is truth. Tell me who organized this foolish stunt. I have difficulty believing that all gathered here are stupid enough to follow you."

Zankoku pulled his blade slowly, white light glinting off the serrations on the blade like sparks. He bristled at the obvious insult. "I'm the leader of this group, and you would be wise not to take me lightly. Your rule ends tonight."

"It will take more than a blood-thirsty fool to destroy me," Sesshoumaru said coldly. 

The other youkai grinned, his fangs showing dangerously. "Just like your father. The ruler of the West can have no affections for humans. Did you really think we would tolerate a lord who would attempt to set a human above us? You've just chosen your downfall, and the death of the bitch who was stupid enough to stand beside you."

He felt Kagome shrink back, her heart pounding so loudly every youkai in the clearing must have heard it. The line was advancing again; he had to attack before they got any closer. 

"Stay," he commanded Kagome lowly. 

Sesshoumaru lunged forward, swinging Tetsusaiga down, lighting up the forest with blazing lines of golden energy. As soon as his stroke was begun, the demons leapt forward singularly, metal and fang flashing. 

Zankoku leapt above the kaze no kizu, slashing downward at Sesshoumaru with Gingenei. The demon lord saw the flash of silver as the blade began its motion. He brought Tetsusaiga up to parry-only to watch his opponent's blade disappear.

The silver blade reappeared, flickered briefly on the edge of his vision before slamming powerfully into his side. The combatants leapt apart, the crack of Sesshoumaru's armor resounding through the woods as most of it fell away. 

The rest of the demons were nearly upon Kagome, tightening the noose around the couple. Sesshoumaru blurred in a ring around her, his toxic whip slashing those that had dared to come close to her. 

He reappeared in front of Zankoku, who was holding Gingenei in front of him with a look of twisted amusement on his face. Sesshoumaru watched the blade warily-somehow it had seemed to vanish when Zankoku had swung. The other demon was nearly a match for his speed, if not his strength, and if he couldn't find a way to see the sword, he couldn't block it. 

"You won't see it until it's imbedded in your flesh, Sesshoumaru," Zankoku taunted. "How long do you plan to guard that woman? You can't fight if you won't come after me."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he thrust forward again, aiming the Tetsusaiga to slash Zankoku's throat. He lost sight of Gingenei again, but saw the movement of Zankoku's arms as he brought the blade up to deflect. Sesshoumaru felt Tetsusaiga jar as the fang hit invisible metal. In the back of his mind he registered Zankoku's laugh. 

The faintest breeze was the only warning he received before a silver arch slashed across his chest. He felt a rush of cold, as if the touch of the metal was searing his flesh with frost. The stroke blasted him backwards, sending him flying into the ring of demons behind them. 

Keeping his feet, he spun and released the kaze no kizu at the demons behind him, destroying those in his immediate path. He rushed forward to Kagome's side again, his eyes locked on Zankoku. 

Sesshoumaru watched as Zankoku smirked as he examined the bloodied end of his sword. The wound burned cold, it felt as if tendrils of ice were creeping through his limbs. 

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome's fearful voice came from his side. Sesshoumaru wondered vaguely how bad the cut looked.

"I'm fine," he tossed at her. "Stay."

He stepped in front of her again as Zankoku chuckled mirthlessly. Zankoku should not have been able to cut him--Gingenei should have been blocked when Zankoku chose to parry him. It was almost as if... Gingenei had passed straight through Tetsusaiga. 

Sesshoumaru slashed out again against the advancing demons, this time only managing to harry them instead of inflicting real damage. 

"Tired already, Sesshoumaru?" The demon lord met the mirrored eyes of Zankoku coldly. "You see now--you can't win. You can't see my blade and you can't block it."

Sesshoumaru stood firmly upright, the only outward sign of his pain the few lines of blood staining the torso of his white silk. He was beginning to question his ability to defeat all of his opponents. Even if he managed to destroy Zankoku, the rest would not break. And they had already wounded him. 

Sesshoumaru blurred forward again towards Zankoku, bands of power coursing up and down his blade. Zankoku lifted his arms in what appeared to be a defensive maneuver, Gingenei morphing out of sight.

Sesshoumaru watched him carefully. The sword could be in Zankoku's right or left hand--he couldn't tell which. He had a fifty-fifty chance to guess which position was defended, high or low. If he was wrong... 

Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red as he swung at Zankoku's gut. Sesshoumaru growled as he felt his stroke jolt to a stop centimeters in front of his prey. 

Tetsusaiga and Gingenei both stalled for the slightest of moments. Zankoku grinned as he pushed his blade up and through Sesshoumaru's. 

Sesshoumaru felt the bite of the sword's cold teeth again, crossing the previous slash on his chest from his hip to his shoulder. Gingenei sent him flying again, throwing him to the ground. Sesshoumaru skid until his back shattered a tree. He shakily regained his feet, only to realize he had been tossed out of the ring. Kagome was still standing where he had left her, her bow held tightly in her right hand, her left reaching behind her for an arrow. Zankoku and the rest now stood between them.

Zankoku sneered as he lowered his blade at the demon lord. "Get the girl," he called back to the others. Sesshoumaru flashed forward in an attempt to reach her before the other demons did. 'Too slow,' he thought as he moved. Sure enough, he felt Gingenei sink into him once more, tossing him back. 

Sesshoumaru's rage swelled, his youki crackling darkly around him, fangs lengthening as his true form struggled to emerge. Some part of him insisted that to let go of his swords would be fatal, and in the moment of hesitation Zankoku advanced again. 

He saw Kagome disappear from view, several Youkai grabbing hold of her in the same instant Gingenei was thrust into his chest. His vision blurred as the serrated edge of the sword tore at his flesh as it was yanked out. He didn't feel the pain of the blow, all he could hear was the snarling and laughter of the demons engulfing Kagome.

Kagome felt many pairs of strong hands clamp down on her, but stood rooted to the spot, watching Sesshoumaru through the mass of bodies. She watched in shock as the strange silver blade appeared in Sesshoumaru's chest, saw Sesshoumaru's stance sag as the blade was ripped out. Tetsusaiga fell from his hand.

"No!"

Every creature in the clearing threw up their arms in response to the bright white light that exploded from the center of the clearing. Sesshoumaru heard a dull thud managed to look up at the youkai in front of him.

Zankoku's face held a mixture of shock and pain as a pinkish-white light swept through him. The blazing light engulfed him completely, Sesshoumaru had to squint to watch him as he seemed to explosively disintegrate. 

Gingenei clanged to the ground, followed by a white-fletched arrow. Zankoku was simply gone. Sesshoumaru raised his sight to find Kagome, now standing alone in the center of the clearing. All those touching her had been obliterated. She stood in a hazy sphere of white light, like a pastel star descended to settle in the woods. At the core Kagome was perfectly still, her twilight-colored robes draped around her so still they looked sculpted. She had another arrow already drawn, settled decisively on the youkai closest to Sesshoumaru. One youkai broke the line and charged her again, only to be shattered by the hazy aura surrounding her. 

Sesshoumaru picked up Tetsusaiga and straightened himself. The entire clearing had gone completely still. The eyes of every youkai were trained on the girl in the center of the clearing while Kagome held her taut bow with uncanny steadiness. He could feel the fear that ran through the group; the youkai under the arrow's point was actually shaking. 

He noticed a few nervous glances in his direction, oddly colored eyes darting from himself to the miko. He realized only about half of their number still remained, a few lying dead from his attacks, but most of those gone had been destroyed by the miko. 'They think they've been led into a trap,' he realized. 'They're expecting to be destroyed by her.' The moment stretched, the youkai in frozen in fearful awe in the shadow of the radiant centerpiece of their stalemate. 

Sesshoumaru saw a golden opportunity.

The pain from his own wounds faded into the background as he sheathed his sword. Gazes shifted as Sesshoumaru began to slowly approach his miko. Kagome seemed to ignore him, keeping her intense scrutiny on the demon she was aiming at. 

He could feel the tension thicken as he reached the white light she was casting. Fearlessly, he advanced into it, reaching out to lay a hand over the girl's on the bow. At his touch the light rushed back into the young female, as if recognizing him. The energy was uncomfortable, but he endured it impassively. He could almost hear the wheels spinning in his enemy's heads at his seeming immunity to the massive purification powers. 

Kagome felt a soft touch on her left hand as Sesshoumaru stepped calmly in front of her bow. His hand broke her concentration, her fear and confusion flooding her eyes. Sesshoumaru was looking at her so seriously, which only added to her agitation. She looked up at him helplessly as he slowly pushed her bow down.

Sesshoumaru wanted to reassure her, tell her he knew what he was doing, but to do so would destroy the image he wanted to weave. Instead he stood, tall, proud, and powerful, his eyes lofty and commanding. 'Whatever you do, Kagome: don't speak.' 

Her look of fierce determination had vanished, she looked hopelessly girlish and uncertain now. He could smell the adrenalin coming off of her as she silently expressed her fear. But the other demons did not have to know that it wasn't him she was afraid of. 

Every other demon watched as the image of a vengeful goddess faded at Sesshoumaru's whim. She had appeared ready to destroy them all... but she seemed afraid and humbled before Sesshoumaru... who for some reason had stopped her attack. 

Kagome slowly relaxed the bowstring. Sesshoumaru gently, but insistently, pried her fingers away from her bow and her arrow, letting each clatter to the ground. She was hopelessly confused. Her body screamed at her to run, to fight, to yell, to do something, but every motion and look Sesshoumaru gave seemed to command restraint and trust. 

'Stay,' she thought to herself. 'Just stay.' She repeated Sesshoumaru's command as a litany in her mind. Her body felt like lead anyway.

Sesshoumaru stepped behind her, locking one arm tightly around her waist. The gesture was obviously one of possession. At the same time he hoped to calm her a little, firmly pressing his fingers against her abdomen in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. 

Sesshoumaru allowed his youki to seep out of him, engulfing both of them in fiercely crackling dark energy. He knew his eyes were reddening and he could feel his fangs and claws lengthen. Unlike his brother, he had perfect control over his transformations. He swept her hair to one side with his other hand before locking his other arm across her shoulders. A satisfied smile twitched on his lips as she lowered her head in submission. She was cooperating perfectly, even though she did not know what was going on. 

She shook a little in his arms, her breathing coming in short and ragged gasps. He realized being such close contact with so much dark energy was probably very uncomfortable for her... perhaps even painful. 'Just endure it a little longer,' he pleaded silently. 

Glowing red eyes glared over Kagome's shoulder at the demons who were watching the exchange, some shrinking back at the intensity of Sesshoumaru's power. Sesshoumaru lowered his head against her shoulder, nudging her collar down with his chin. He lightly brushed his tongue and fangs over the creamy skin of her neck and shoulder. Unseen, his thumbs pressed in circular patterns against her skin, trying to tell her he was in control and she had nothing to fear. He had planned to do this under different circumstances, after giving her some sort of explanation. Instead he would have to hope her trust of him would hold. 

He held her tightly as he tasted his venom gather on the tips of his canines. He would have to hurt her... but maybe in doing so he could keep her safe. Slowly, he lowered the points of his fangs to her skin, just above her collar bone. She jerked and gasped, but he held tightly to her and she resettled. Carefully he dragged his teeth up, his mouth leaving two green sizzling tracks in a partial arch reaching part of the way around her fragile neck. He lifted his teeth and gently licked the path he had made, cleaning the excess poison. 

Kagome was completely tense, but she remained compliant. He heard the faintest of whimpers from her as he felt tears fall from her bowed head onto his arm around her. He could, to an extent, control the potency of his venom, but it was intended to scar even youkai. Her teeth were clenched in pain as her whole neck and shoulder seemed to burn. 

He shifted her hair over to the other shoulder. Kagome seemed to know what was coming as she inclined her head to the other side, giving Sesshoumaru access to her other shoulder. He heard her sniff and could smell her fear and her tears, and he regretted that he could not offer her more comfort at the moment. She lurched a little in his arms as she swallowed a sob. A little quicker this time, he burned a path into her skin to mimic the one he had made on the other side. He licked the second mark, laying a secret apologetic kiss on the back of her neck. 

Sesshoumaru looked up from his work, his red eyes sparking at the remaining youkai, a sharp contrast to Kagome's still-glowing acid burns. He could imagine what they were thinking: Sesshoumaru was not the fool he was rumored to be for falling in love with a human. He was the fierce unconquerable demon lord he had always been, and now he had somehow secured control of a very powerful weapon in the form of the woman before them. A weapon that only he seemed resistant to. Only he had been able to subdue her, only he had been able to claim her as he had so boldly displayed for them to witness. He glared at them, as if daring one of them to challenge his claim. 

"Leave," he commanded, shooting the group one final glare before lowering his head to nurse Kagome's wounds. He did not even watch them leave, his attention directed at his 'pet', limp and completely subdued in his arms. The silence at last broken, the demons broke and retreated, shocked that they had been granted mercy. 

Kagome was biting her lip against the pain, Sesshoumaru's tight grasp the only thing that kept her from falling like water. She felt Sesshoumaru's youki recede and unclenched her eyes. Her breathing steadied as Sesshoumaru affectionately kissed and licked her wounds, his arms loosening a little. She blinked a few times and raised her head to find they were alone again in the clearing. Her neck stung so badly. She forced herself around to face Sesshoumaru, needing to see his face.

Her soulful brown eyes looked up at him in pain and worry, begging him for an explanation.

Sesshoumaru cupped his hands over the lines on her neck, kissing her softly on her forehead. "You did wonderfully," he said soothingly. His hands felt blissfully cool against her scars, and she exhaled sharply as the pain eased a little.

She looked at his front, rediscovering his wounds. "Oh no! I forgot you were hurt!" Kagome laid her delicate hands over the slashes on his chest. "Are you going to be ok? I thought you were going to die, I was so scared I would lose you too."

He picked her hands up, massaging her palms to help ease her down from her adrenalin rush. His wounds burned, but he knew they were not as severe as they would have been had the battle gone on any longer. He would heal quickly. Thanks to Kagome's arrow, Zankoku's mysterious blade had not finished him off. He glanced up to see where it had fallen, and was not really surprised to see that it had been taken by the retreating demons. 

"I'm fine," he told her. "I will heal quickly."

"Why did you let them go?" 

Sesshoumaru kissed the mark on the left side of her neck. "Because the word will spread. Within a week, all of the Western Lands will know I have taken a mate." He shifted to kiss her other mark. "And rumors will spread..." He raised his head to kiss her cheek softly. "...about her great power..." He slid his mouth to find her lips. "They will fear to come after you... and they will know you're mine."

Sesshoumaru slid his hands over her body, searching for injuries. "Are you hurt?"

Kagome shook her head. "Just your..."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "They are the claim marks of my family. I am sorry. I know they hurt, but it was necessary. The pain will pass, but they will not fade."

Kagome raised her hand and traced the stripes on his cheek with two fingers, then reached to touch her own marks. "Are yours...?"

"Mine are natural. Every male and most females in my family bear them. It is a display of our toxicity; we are recognized for it. Inuyasha's blood was diluted, he lacked a poison attack."

"Diluted..." Kagome said softly.

Sesshoumaru cursed himself for his careless phrasing. "You have nothing to fear. Our children may not be full youkai, but they will be powerful. I am glad it is you who will bear my heirs. Even if they lack them, I will give them the marks of our lineage as I have you. It is a tradition by which we have accepted new family members with for centuries." 

"What about Inuyasha and his mother?"

"There were... complications." His inflection indicated he intended to go into no further detail. 

"Oh..." she said. She flinched as she brought her hand to her stinging neck. 

Sesshoumaru pulled her hand away and once again resumed nursing her marks with his tongue. She was surprised to find that the pain did soften with his contact. "Sesshoumaru, shouldn't we take care of your chest?"

"Doesn't hurt," he said. "There is no one left to bother us for the rest of the night." He kissed her firmly on the mouth. "Let's take advantage of that, shall we?"

Kagome fingered the edge of his haori along a cut. "Please? I have bandages in my bag at the well. It won't take long."

Sesshoumaru gave in. "As my lady wishes." Kagome rolled her eyes at the hint of teasing in his voice. "But after that, no more delay."

Kagome sighed and pressed herself into him. "As my lord wishes."

* * *

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

To clarify- Gingenei is the name of Zankoku's sword. I'm just guessing that confused someone out there. 

I've come to accept that this is one of those chapters I'll never be happy with, so I might as well post it. I deliberated for the longest time about cutting it out. Chapter 22 took me FOREVER to write, for all that it's not much longer than usual. I'll try to get it posted soon. 

I was going to write a lengthy defense of this chapter explaining why the hell I would even write such a thing, but I think I'll forgo it. Just tell me if you liked it. And I'll try to clarify if I need to.

Chapters to go: 'bout 4 

**News: **

My webpage is finally a webpage. Link to it from my profile page.

I have a new one shot out-its kinda fluffy. The part I'm writing for this story right now is kinda depressing, and I needed a distraction. 

  
  


Gah! (Author bangs head in frustration) If you all hate this chapter, let me know and I'll drop it.

Review please

  
  


_This chapter last modified: Thursday, June 26, 2003_


	22. Ultimatum

Thanks for your support everyone- I shall try not to second guess myself so often. 

And from this point, things get a little sticky... 

  
  


* * *

**Chapter 22: Ultimatum**

It was late morning when Sesshoumaru and Kagome returned to the village to retrieve their companions. They found both groups sitting together outside, with the exception of Jaken, who stood off to the side grumbling. Sango was sharpening Hiraikotsu while half-heartedly batting away Miroku's insistent advances. Both were smiling as Sango pretended to be annoyed and Miroku's feigned innocence. Shippou seemed to be working very hard at impressing Rin with his toys.

Catching sight of the couple, both of the children sprang up and ran to Kagome. 

Miroku and Sango looked up when they heard Shippou and Rin. "Welcome back, Kagome-chan, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sango greeted.

Sesshoumaru, looking calm and collected, rested one hand confidently against the small of Kagome's back. Miroku's eyes caught the ends of bandages at the collar of Sesshoumaru's haori. "Wild night? What did you do to him, Kagome-sama? And all this time I thought Sango would be the violent one."

Sango rolled her eyes and knocked Miroku in the head with her boomerang. 

"Hey!" Kagome exclaimed indignantly. "That's not how it happened! There was just a little incident last night-ouch!" The last remark was prompted by Shippou leaping a little over-zealously onto Kagome's shoulder. 

Sesshoumaru, looking mostly disinterested, lifted the kitsune off of Kagome, dropping him casually on the ground again. 

Shippou looked up at her wide eyed. "Kagome? Are you ok?"

Kagome winced a little, clutching her neck under her hair. "It's fine. It's just a little sensitive." Kagome moved her hair a little, bringing her marks into view. Two sets of lines arched gracefully upward and around her neck, like a broken necklace. The green color of the poison had faded, the marks now taking on a reddish shade. 

Miroku stepped forward cautiously, watching Sesshoumaru's reactions carefully. The demon lord merely watched and allowed the monk to approach. Kagome blushed as Miroku bent down to examine her marks. "Sesshoumaru did this?"

Kagome fumbled, trying to think of a good way to answer him, but thankfully Sango helped her. 

"Bond marks, Kagome-chan?" Sango had some knowledge of demon customs, though she had little experience dealing with youkai of the higher class. "I've heard that some kinds of youkai had them, but I've never seen them. Do they hurt?"

Kagome nodded in affirmation as Miroku stepped back. "Now it just feels like a really bad sunburn."

Sesshoumaru frowned. "You should have told me they hurt again." He moved around her and gently cradled her neck as he ran his tongue over her marks. "That is easily remedied." Kagome turned red from embarrassment, but Sesshoumaru didn't seem to care at all who was there. It felt too good for her to even consider asking him to stop. 

Sango and Miroku were dumbstruck at the demon lord's sudden display. Sesshoumaru pulled away from her. "My saliva is good at breaking down the poisons," he offered a nonchalant explanation. 

"It's the only thing that helps," Kagome said shyly. "Sesshoumaru says it marries us in youkai terms." Though she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed about missing out on the wedding she had imagined when she was little. 'Oh well. Some girls get flowers and white dresses, some get acid burns in front of a circle of homicidal demons.'

"We were going to look for shards today," Kagome said. "I can't sense any for sure, but I can't shake the feeling that they're nearby."

"Fine," Miroku agreed. "We had planned to go out as well today. Sango, Shippou, and I will go in the opposite direction so that we can cover more area. If you do find Naraku, tell us. He has much to pay for, and we want to be there when that price is collected."

Sesshoumaru agreed, eager to finish this business and return home in safety with his new bride. 

* * *

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken resumed their search to the south. The day was clear and fresh. Even on the best days, future Tokyo never smelled this nice, Kagome reflected. 

Sesshoumaru seemed impatient as the day progressed. Kagome could read it in the set of his shoulders, the careful measure of his stride. 

All day something had been pulling at the edge of her consciousness. She felt Sesshoumaru look back at her and realized that she had stopped without noticing it. "What is it?"

"Nothing." Kagome frowned and shook her head. "No, not nothing. I just feel weird. I can't explain it."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and examined her carefully. "Describe it." 

"I don't know. I just feel... off. Like something's not quite right, but I can't figure out what it is." 

Sesshoumaru gently stroked her lines. "Perhaps you are being adversely effected by this," he said regretfully. 

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think that's it." She closed her eyes, concentrating on the feeling. "It feels... intrusive." 

As she stood, she detected something else. A very familiar sensation, though it had been a long time since she had felt it now. The intimate call of the Shikon no Tama began to creep into her mind. 

Her eyes flashed open. "Sesshoumaru, there's a shard somewhere close."

"Is that what you felt?" 

Kagome suddenly began to feel a little dizzy. "No, there's something else." 

"What else?"

Kagome only half-heard his question. She could feel the shard more distinctly now; it was on the limits of her range, but she could tell it was almost directly east of them. There was only one. The intrusive presence grew until it roared in her ears. Suddenly her whole head was assailed with a sudden pain. She sagged to her knees. 

"Kagome!" Sesshoumaru caught her under her arms. "Kagome, what's wrong? Which way is the shard?" 

Kagome twisted out of his hold, landing on her hands and knees, her breath coming in ragged gasps as the pain spread down her body. She heard Sesshoumaru calling her name and tried to answer, but she choked on the words. 'I have to tell him where the shard is,' she thought desperately. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but it turned into a scream of pain as she seemed to feel a thousand needles stab into her at once. 

"None of that, little miko." Kagome snapped her head up looking for the voice, her head pounding with the sudden movement. 

She heard familiar voiceless laughter and realized the voice was in her mind. "I knew you would find the shard for me if I gave you the opportunity."

"Naraku..." She heard herself voice his name as tears squeezed from her clenched eyes. 'Sesshoumaru, please help. Make him leave. Please, make him leave.'

The forest seemed to fade as his face appeared in her vision. "Your foolish mate can't help you now." She couldn't hear Sesshoumaru anymore, only her nemesis. Her hands felt cold all of a sudden. Looking down, she saw her blurry fingers pressed against grey stone. Naraku's clammy repulsive hands reached under her, lifting her slowly. 

Kagome threw herself against his grasp, but found his grip too firm. Worse, the movement made her scream in pain. 

"I told you that you would never escape, little miko." 

* * *

Sesshoumaru caught her as she fell, saw her face contort in agony. He was mildly shocked when Kagome thrashed out of his arms to hold herself shakily on her hands and knees. He laid a hand on her shoulder, tried to earn her acknowledgment. "Kagome, listen to me. Where is the shard?" 

His concern grew as she seemed unaware of him, her head tossing and arms shaking as she struggled for control. 

She rasped, a sharp intake of breath, then screamed as if her soul was being ripped from her. Her arms gave out and she slid to the ground, face falling into the dirt. 

"Naraku..." she gasped weakly. 

Sesshoumaru went stiff as a wave of rage ran through him. It was all happening again. He had hoped Naraku had abandoned this avenue of attack, but it seemed the connection between his enemy and his mate had not been severed. "Kagome. Now. Listen to me."

The young woman made no sign of having heard him, her eyes moving under her eyelids and her eyebrows scrunching in response to something only she could see. 

"Jaken," he said, his voice stony and cold. "Take Rin on the dragon and return to the village as fast as you can. I'll meet you there." 

He heard Jaken scuttle to comply, frightened by the edge in his master's voice. Reigning in his rage, he gently scooped Kagome up into his arms. She struggled and screamed again, but he just held her tighter. He tried to rationalize that it wasn't him she was trying to fight, but that failed to appease his anger and pain. Her cries twisted his heart as she tried to push his hands away. He trapped her hands and held her body still. 

"Kagome, do as I say. Wake up for me." He softened his voice for her, knowing how it could scare her if she saw him enraged as he was. It was no use, however, she was completely unresponsive. 

She flexed and struggled as he held her. She had seemed to be trying to tell him the location of the shard she had sensed, but had not managed to do so before she had fallen unconscious. It had to be nearby... and it couldn't be the wolf if there was only one. He did not smell that young minion of Naraku's. Did that mean this was a shard unclaimed by any of them?

Naraku... he had a hold again on Kagome. The symptoms were the same, and he could only assume that he once again was tormenting her with nightmares and imagined torture. He was prepared for a direct attack, but he could not guard her from this. 

She quieted momentarily, and he brushed her long bangs away from her face. Her skin felt overly warm and clammy. She whimpered almost beseechingly at his touch, making his lips curl slightly in frustration. "Kagome," he lowered his head near hers and whispered, almost pleading. "You found your way back last time. Come back to me now." 

She gasped, and for a moment he thought she was waking, but she only resumed thrashing. He smoothed her hair as she struggled, at a loss to know what to do. He had no means to break her curse, no immediate comfort for her. The sudden onset of her affliction almost certainly had something to do with the shard she had located. But without her to see for him, he could not even investigate it. He was torn between chasing after the shard and finding a way to care for her. 

Kagome's pain hurled him out of indecision. He had to find help to free her from the hanyou. That monk she knew had to know something that could help her. After she was safe, he would enjoy ripping Naraku's head off. 

* * *

As the day lengthened, the warm afternoon sun found the wolf prince engaged in a similar search. Rumors of his quarry had sent him south ahead of the others, until he had narrowed his hunt to the forest not far from the bone-eating well. 

All day, his sixth sense had been tingling, warning him of some impending danger. 'Something is happening...' he thought. He had left his companions far behind again in his pursuit, chasing through the forest at high speeds, searching for some sign of Naraku. The feeling continued to grow until it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. 

Naraku's scent came as a sudden assault, appearing out of nowhere. No-not Naraku. This was Kagura's scent. He unhesitatingly turned towards it, beginning to slow as he closed the distance. He sighted the wind user, standing alone with her arms crossed, looking quite annoyed. Something seemed a different about her, though. Her youki was stronger. 

He slowed to a wary walk as he approached, watching her for movement. "Kagura. How the hell did you get stronger?"

Kagura tossed her head, eying the wolf with contempt and frustration. "The same way you did." She flicked her fan open, the sunlight sparkling off its center. 

"A jewel shard? You think that's going to stop me from getting my revenge?"

Kagura went on as if she hadn't heard him. "I can't believe it's come down to this. You still don't get it, do you, wolf?" She was glaring daggers at him. 

"What do you mean?" Kouga asked guardedly.

"This is the end for you, and probably for me as well. This time neither of us win. After all my efforts, you all have fallen so neatly into Naraku's every trap. At least I have my enslavement as an excuse."

"You're not making sense, bitch!"

Kagura sneered as the shard in her fan glowed darkly. "Let me spell it out for you. This isn't just some shard. This is the last of them. Your time is up. You didn't honestly think you would be able to keep yours and live, did you?"

"The last...? How did you...?"

"How did I find it?" Kagura scoffed. "I didn't. I just recovered it. There's only one person living who can find the shards now..."

"Kagome..." Kouga's eyes went wide with worry. "What the hell did you do to her!?"

"I think," said Kagura as she drew back her fan, "that the girl should be the least of your worries at this point." 

* * *

Sesshoumaru returned to the village as the wood's shadows were beginning to lengthen and blur. He noted the taijiya's fire cat outside one of the huts. Ah-Un was also there already, which meant Rin was probably safe. He was inwardly grateful that Kagome's friends had already returned. His sense of urgency grew the longer Kagome fought in his arms, and at this point he would accept nearly any help. 

Several heads snapped up in surprise when he abruptly pushed aside the mat in the doorframe and bent to enter. The room seemed to diminish as he walked in.

The monk and taijiya stood and approached him, looking worried.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin and Jaken just arrived. What's wrong?"

He stepped in front of the monk, Kagome held tightly in his arms. "You are a holy man. Help her." It was more a threat than a plea for help. 

Miroku was distracted, however, by Kagome's flushed face and rapid breathing. "Lay her down," he said. "There's something malignant clinging to her."

Sesshoumaru reluctantly complied, and Kagome tossed as soon as she was free of his grasp. 

Miroku tried to pick up her wrist, but Kagome yanked it away and huddled away from him. Miroku looked up at the demon lord helplessly. "Do you think you could hold her still?"

Wordlessly, he lay his hands on her shoulders, pressing her firmly but gently to lie flat on the floor. He endured Miroku lifting her wrist again, his eyebrows knitting as he felt her pulse.

"Her heartbeat is rapid, and her temperature is far too warm." He raised his eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's. "What happened to her?"

"At first, she said she felt strange. Then she said she felt a shard of the jewel, and this affliction came upon her suddenly."

"A shard? Where?"

Sesshoumaru growled. "I suspect that is what she was trying to tell me before he entered her mind."

"He entered...? You know more than you are telling."

Sesshoumaru swallowed his pride, disgusted that he could not even protect his own mate. "Naraku. He forged a connection to her during the time of her captivity. He has made use of it once before, tormented her in her sleep. He revealed his possession of some object... one that ties them through her blood."

Sesshoumaru paused. 

"This time is different. She was awake when he overcame her today. The last time I was able to wake her. Now, my voice does not seem to reach her."

Miroku and Sango looked at him, both of their expressions pained. Sango gracefully reached down, brushing the hair from her friend's eyes. Miroku lowered his eyes, but did not drop Kagome's hand. 

"You are preparing to tell me that there is nothing you can do," he said in a dangerous low voice. 

Miroku nodded. "I cannot break this curse, especially as long as he controls the object. I don't think there's anything Kaede could do if she were here either. Our best hope for now is that she will be able to throw off the curse herself."

"Her strength is fading," Sesshoumaru hissed in return.

"She is trying to fight... her body is suffering for it." Miroku looked up in sudden realization. "Kagome-sama always kept medicines. They are good at stopping pain and fevers."

Sesshoumaru tossed him a look that clearly spoke 'what are you waiting for?' 

"I'll find it!" Shippou sprang in. "I know what Kagome uses!" The kit set to work rummaging in Kagome's big yellow pack, aided by an equally eager Rin. He pulled out a white box marked with a bold red cross. Finding the correct bottle, he made short work of the child proof cap and handed it to Miroku. 

After briefly examining the pills in his hand, he looked up at the demon lord. "We have to get her to swallow these." 

Sesshoumaru nodded, pulling Kagome up to lean against his body, her head resting on his shoulder while he kept her arms pinned to her torso. He gently lifted her chin to tilt her head before taking the pills from Miroku and pressing them into her mouth. Sango appeared at his side, holding a bottle of water, which he accepted. The taijiya stepped forward to assist Sesshoumaru as he forced Kagome to swallow. Kagome gagged once before relaxing to let the medicine slide down her throat. A reflexive tear trickled down the miko's cheek, and Sesshoumaru apologetically ran the back of his hand down the side of her face. 

The others looked on silently as the taiyoukai leaned down to bring his head alongside hers, his hair falling in a silver shield as he whispered unrecognizable words of comfort in her ear. 

Sango ran her hand under Kagome's bangs to feel her forehead. "She's cooling. Houshi-sama, perhaps there is something we could do to help her fight?"

Miroku considered. "Sesshoumaru, lie her down." Icy gold eyes flashed at him in response to the order. "Please. I'd like to try." 

Sesshoumaru gingerly returned her to the floor, gritting his teeth as Miroku crossed his staff over her shoulders to hold her in place. Miroku closed his eyes, channeling his houriki through the staff and into Kagome. Her eyes flashed open briefly in response, only to resettle slowly, dashing Sesshoumaru's hopes.

Miroku pulled away. "Look..." he whispered. Kagome was glowing softly in her own pinkish light, looking settled for the first time all evening. "I think it worked... at least a little. She's fighting him." 

Sesshoumaru smiled minutely, feeling the tension in his shoulders ease slightly. His young wife was strong. She would not back down, not to the scavengers of the West, not to that vile hanyou. But that did not mean he wasn't afraid for her. 

"You should really leave her here tonight, Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru heard the monk only hazily. "Maybe we'll be able to find a way to help her. And she needs to rest bodily if she is to fight spiritually." 

Sesshoumaru nodded absently. He seated himself against the wall, lifting Kagome's head to rest on his lap. He felt Rin settle against the wall next to him. A few moments later, the little girl tilted her head drowsily and slid down the wall until she was leaning against Sesshoumaru's arm. Sesshoumaru did not seem to notice, and she was comforted by his strong presence. She had never actually slept against him before. She had always been too intimidated. But he was more than just her guardian now, he was family. He wouldn't let anything happen to her or Kagome, she was sure. 

Kagome's friends settled themselves similarly, none of them really expecting much sleep while their friend was in so much danger. If Kagome had been awake, she would have smiled at Miroku hugging Sango snugly around the waist as they both rested close to each other. Perhaps the exertion of time had put things into perspective for the pair. 

As the crackle of the tiny fire diminished, Sesshoumaru's eyes were the only that remained open, watching Kagome's face patiently. Every now and then, tremors of burning holy energy would travel from his mate as she tried to fight her nightmares. They had never felt so good. 

* * *

Miroku sat up suddenly, the first light of dawn seeping around the mat in the door. His eyes met Sesshoumaru's, who was in the same position he had spent the night in. 

"You feel it too?" It was then Miroku realized it was the approach of a demon that had woken him. He nodded, carefully gaining his feet. 

Sesshoumaru followed suite, resting Kagome gently on the floor. He dared to hope her condition had improved over the night-- at least the frequency of her defensive power bursts had increased. 

Sango felt Miroku's warmth leave her and was quickly on her feet as well. Wordlessly, the rest of the hut had stirred and were waking. Sesshoumaru, followed by Miroku, left the hut to stand in the cool morning air. Jaken stood outside-asleep on watch, though that surprised no one. 

"Can you smell it?" Miroku asked softly. 

Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "Kagura is close. The scent of death also hangs in the air."

A lone figure broke the tree line, silhouetted by the rising sun. His movements were stiff, but he resolutely kept his course, coming to meet the group. As he approached, it was easy to see that, despite the blade in his belt, he was too short to be full grown. 

The group held silent, the sound of the visitor's footsteps and their breathing the only sounds. 

"Kohaku..." Sango breathed finally. 

The figure stopped about twenty meters away from them and stood silently. His eyes were dull, he did not even seem to see them. Sango began a hesitant step forward, but without warning her brother simply toppled over. 

Sango's heart twisted as he tumbled down without giving so much as a gasp. She ran to his side, and was there almost before he hit the ground with an ominous thud. "Kohaku!" She turned him onto his back, his sightless eyes glazed and unblinking. She gasped, put her head in her hands and felt as if she would never move again. 

Miroku laid his hand on her shoulder, bending to examine the boy himself. "He's dead," he said sadly. "The shard has been removed from his back." 

He glanced back at Sesshoumaru. "His body is cool. He was dead before he left the forest. Kagura must have been manipulating his body." Sango choked on a sob, unable to think beyond her failure. 

Sesshoumaru heard a sad whimper behind him and knew Rin was watching. "Rin, go see Kagome." He heard her edge off reluctantly, but his attention did not budge from the three in front of him. 

"Is this a message?" Miroku wondered aloud.

"An ultimatum." Sesshoumaru's voice was sure and steady. 

Kagome's voice came softly from the door frame, where she was leaning heavily against the post. Attention snapped to her quickly as she stood weakly, tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru is right. This is my fault. Naraku has completed the Shikon no Tama." 

* * *

* * *

Ok, I usually never update before I finish the following chapter, but I'm making an exception today because I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Not to mention 23 is shaping up to be really long. So...yeah. Will come back as able. 

To tired to write more notes-but of course if I have anything of interest to say about this story's progress, it will be in my bio. 

Please Review

-Aiwen

  
  


_This chapter last updated: Thursday, July 3, 2003_


	23. Common Enemy

  
  


**Last Chapter:**

Kagome's voice came softly from the door frame, where she was leaning heavily against the post. Attention snapped to her quickly as she stood weakly, tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru is right. This is my fault. Naraku has completed the Shikon no Tama."

* * *

**Chapter 23: Common Enemy**

"Kagome..." 

Sesshoumaru looked back at her with a mix of relief and frustration. He was glad to see her conscious, but she shouldn't be on her feet. Rin was close by Kagome's side, and began to tug on her hand back towards the hut. The little girl kept turning back to Kohaku's motionless form, her eyes wide and tearful. 

"Rin, help Kagome inside." His order was soft but firm. 

But Kagome wouldn't remove her eyes from Kohaku either. "But-"

"Kagome." Her eyes rose to meet his. "Please go back inside. I'll be right there." 

She looked torn for a moment, then turned and allowed Rin to pull her back into the hut. 

It was all becoming more clear... the wolf's rumors... the abandoned village... the smell of the youkai Naraku had cast off on his way south. The rumors about the last shard had undoubtably been true; it was in the south, and Naraku had been seeking it. It had all been a deliberate lure to bring Kagome so that, through her, he could locate the shard more precisely. He had overlooked the possibility that Naraku's influence could extend beyond Kagome's dreams, and now he was paying for it. 

Sesshoumaru turned to the fallen youkai exterminator, his sister kneeling above him, perfectly still. She wasn't even crying, she just stayed under the monks comforting hand with her head bowed into her palms. "Move back," he said softly. 

Sango looked up at him slowly, angry he had told her to move away from her brother. She calmed slightly as she met his even gaze, then her eyes glanced over to the sword at his hip. She met his eyes and tried to speak, if necessary to beg him to use it, but she couldn't seem to make her mouth move. 

Miroku also saw Sesshoumaru's intent and quickly pulled Sango to her feet and moved her away, before the demon lord began to reconsider. 

Slowly, Sesshoumaru drew Tenseiga, willing it to life in his hands. With one stroke, he sliced the air above the boy, replacing the blade smoothly. He stood firmly at Kohaku's feet and heard the boy take his first breaths. 

Kohaku sat up suddenly, his hands shaking in front of him as his breaths quickened. He stared on his quivering hands, hissing something Sango and Miroku couldn't understand. Sesshoumaru caught snatches of his words.

"...hands.... so much blood....... chi...chichiue..... killed them..... my hands..... all of them..."

"Kohaku," Sango called tentatively, reaching toward him slightly. Kohaku didn't seem to hear her. Though his life had been restored, his eyes were still as dull as a corpse's. He hardly seemed to blink, only continued to stare at his hands as if he were trying to wish them away. 

Sango moved toward him, intending to put her arms around him and comfort him-to reassure him that all that had happened was not his fault. He was back now, and this time she intended to hang on to him. 

Sesshoumaru extended an arm, blocking Sango from coming any closer. "Not now, taijiya. There is unfinished business between this boy and myself." 

Sango looked up at him in shock as he stared down at the boy. 

"Boy." Sesshoumaru addressed him, a dangerous edge in his voice. "Unless you want to go back to death, look at me."

Miroku and Sango were surprised when Kohaku actually looked up.

"Your name is Kohaku?" The boy nodded once slowly, dull eyes riveted to the demon lord. "Do you know who I am?" Another slow nod. "And you remember all that you have done in Naraku's service?" Kohaku shuddered. 

"Good. Then you are aware of the offenses you have committed against me." 

Sango, by this time, was very worried. Sesshoumaru had a lot of nerve blaming Kohaku for what Naraku had ordered. 'He's going to take him from me again!' Miroku had one hand locked around her arm, holding her as she strained forward slightly without realizing it. 

"You have endangered my wife and my ward, and no doubt slaughtered and spied for that abomination." Sesshoumaru paused, as if waiting for Kohaku to offer a defense of himself. Sango opened her mouth, but he silenced her with a glare. 

"I... I did," Kohaku said shakily. "I don't deserve life... Chichiue's murderer... and I followed him."

"I will not forgive you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "But you will not die until you have earned your pardon."

Kohaku looked crushed, the thought of living with the pain he felt ripped through him. 

"Do you want revenge?" Sesshoumaru asked, an odd tilt in his voice. 

Kohaku's eyes widened. 'Do I want to kill Naraku? The one that made me kill all of those people?' He had never enjoyed killing. Even while under control, the mindless bloodshed had filled him with disgust. "Naraku should not be living," he said finally. 

Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied. "You mean little to me," he said bluntly. "But others desire that you live. You are in my debt, for the crimes you have committed against me and for the life I have returned to you. From this day, you will be in my service until that debt is repaid. Do you understand?" 

Kohaku looked at him blankly for a moment while the words sunk in. Slowly he rose to one knee, his head bowed. "I understand, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Good. Wake Jaken and help him keep watch. Until I decide you are trustworthy, you are not to be alone with Rin or Kagome. Understood?"

"Hai." There was something like hard resolve in the boy's voice. He rose and trailed deliberately towards the oblivious toad youkai. 

Sesshoumaru turned and stalked back to the hut to find Kagome. As soon as Sango and Miroku had recovered, they turned to follow. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru found Kagome standing anxiously just inside the hut, leaning heavily against the wall. 

"He's alive. You can lie back down now."

Kagome smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." 

Sango and Miroku brushed into the hut behind Sesshoumaru. 

"What the hell is your problem?" Sango hissed at Sesshoumaru. "My brother didn't deserve that!" 

Sesshoumaru spun to face her. "Would you rather find him after he imbeds that sickle into his own chest? He may be breathing again, but he's not alive. He must find a way to satisfy his honor. I only offered him a chance to atone." 

Kagome stretched forward to lay a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, but stumbled against him. Sesshoumaru turned to hold her up. "I thought I told you to lie back down." 

Kagome shook her head. "It's not as bad right now, and we don't have any time. He's found the last of the shards and taken Kouga and Kohaku's. He's finished the jewel."

"Then Kouga must be dead. And we know Kagura is nearby." Miroku said bitterly. 

Kagome sagged again in Sesshoumaru's arms, wincing in pain. Sesshoumaru looked at her in concern, helping her lay down again. 

"It's getting worse again," she said softly. "He's always talking to me..." She closed her eyes with an exhale of pain. 

Miroku saw Sesshoumaru's lips curl slightly in rage at Kagome's words. "We're going to look for Kagura. We need to find some answers. I assume you're staying here?" Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome for a moment and nodded. 

"You could go, you know. I know you don't like sitting here," Kagome said after the other two left. 

"My place is with you," he said, taking her hand gently in his. 

"This is my fault," Kagome whispered. "I knew where the shard was, and I tried to tell you. He shouldn't have been able to see into my mind."

"It's alright," he said, stroking her hair. "We'll stop him."

Kagome frowned, her eyes closed tightly. "His voice is getting louder again. It's getting harder to feel you."

"What does he say?" he asked through clenched teeth. 

"That we're all going to die now that he has absorbed the jewel."

Sesshoumaru growled lowly. 

"But he's lying."

"What?" 

"He hasn't absorbed the jewel yet," Kagome murmured. "I can still feel it. It's growing dark, but he didn't absorb it."

"Why?" he asked.

"...I don't know."

* * *

Sesshoumaru left the hut when he heard Sango and Miroku return on Kirara. He leveled a heated glare at the pair when he saw their cargo. 

"This isn't Kagura."

Miroku grunted slightly as he shouldered the body and lifted it off of Kirara's back. "Obviously."

He laid Kouga down flat on the ground. "He's dead, and the shards he had have been removed."

"And?" Sesshoumaru said in annoyance. "Why bring the filthy wolf back here?"

"Well..." Sango began, "we thought that he might know something about what's going on here. He's also kind of a friend." 

"I would be delighted to beat it out of him. However, it will be difficult, considering that he is already dead." Miroku looked at him meaningfully while Sango glared, apparently still fed up about the way he had treated Kohaku. 

"Absolutely not."

"It would show great strength to be compassionate," Miroku appeased. "And surely any help would be beneficial in what will come." 

"I don't need him."

"Kagome doesn't love him, you know. Never has." Miroku paused, using all of the tact he possessed. "But even so, she wanted him to live. She considers him a friend. And she has no appreciation for pointless deaths."

"I will not be 'handled.'" Sesshoumaru said menacingly. 

"Damn it, Sesshoumaru! Just do it!" Sango stalked up to him and stared him in the eye. "If Kagome wakes up and finds out you left him for dead just for your stupid pride, you'll see some temper much worse than mine." 

Miroku took a few steps away from her, his eyes wide. Sesshoumaru stared for a moment, inwardly shocked. Should he kill her? No, he couldn't do that anymore. Instead he leveled his blank gaze at the taijiya's wrathful one as he shouldered the wolf and stepped into the woods with it. 

He threw Kouga down somewhat less than gently, glaring as he drew Tenseiga. 'Damn. Stupid soul-retrievers are still there.' He sliced through them and waited a moment. 

Kouga felt as if he had just been shocked out of a very deep sleep. The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Sesshoumaru's cold face, glaring down at him. A moment later, the other demon's claws were around his throat.

"Listen carefully, wolf." Sesshoumaru hissed. "I would have preferred to leave you dead, so you may consider yourself fortunate my mate and her friends are so kind. I've done you a big favor, and I expect to be repaid. Cross me, and you'll be back in your grave before you see me move. If you so much as look at Kagome in a way I don't like, you'll wish for the kind treatment of Naraku's minions. Understand?"

Kouga nodded, slightly hindered by the tight grasp on his throat. Sesshoumaru released him, and Kouga sat and began to suck in full breaths. "Kagome... is your mate?" His voice was eerily level. 

Sesshoumaru nodded silently. 

"I'd like to see her. Hear it from her mouth." 

"Kagome is in no condition to waste words on you."

"No condition!? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Sesshoumaru said venomously, "that while you were busy failing to destroy Naraku's fighters, he attacked her mind and stole the last of the shards. Now he will not relinquish his hold on her." 

Kouga's eyes filled with worry. "Maybe I can help somehow."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "It would be in your best interest." 

* * *

Kagome turned her head to the demons as they walked into the hut. Kouga tried to rush to her side, but Sesshoumaru threw his arm out in front of the wolf. "She's having enough difficulty without you barreling into her." Kouga's blue eyes glinted to the taiyoukai at his side. 

"In any case," Sesshoumaru said so quietly only Kouga had heard him, "you are not allowed to lay so much as a finger on her."

"Kouga-kun..." Kagome tried to sit up, but her pain had only grown since she had managed to force herself out of her tortured coma that morning. "I'm glad you're all right. I was worried you might have died." 

Kouga's expression softened as he settled to one knee next to her. "It is only because of your kind nature that I live. Kagura appeared with a shard-- she told me it was the last. She summoned an army of dead to assist her, as well as more of Naraku's demons. They managed to get my shards." Sesshoumaru knelt on the opposite side, watching Kouga carefully. 

Kagome twitched, then pitched forward hugging her middle. 

"Kagome!!" Kouga fought the urge to put a hand on her back. "What's wrong with you?"

Sesshoumaru slid a hand under her shoulders and raised her against him, clutching her gently. Kagome winced again in pain, curling into Sesshoumaru helplessly. 

"It's nothing... I just seem to have nightmares even while I'm awake now. He strikes me and taunts. I feel like I'm in two places at once, with Naraku and here with you." She looked up at Sesshoumaru sadly. "It just gets worse... I have to fight to hear you... to feel you... to even know what's real." She gave a small sigh. "I feel so drained." 

Kouga watched Sesshoumaru's reaction-- a brief flash of anger and a twitch of sadness before his face relaxed again. The demon lord leaned down and whispered some low words of comfort into the young woman's ears. 

"Kouga-kun, Sesshoumaru... I have a favor... until Naraku is destroyed, would you please not fight? I don't have the energy to jump in front of swords today. Please?" Kagome made a valiant attempt at a smile. 

Both paused and looked at each other. "I will not add to your grief," Sesshoumaru said softly. Kouga nodded in agreement. 

Miroku appeared in the door of the hut. "Sesshoumaru-sama? May I speak with you a moment?" 

Sesshoumaru rose, dragging the wolf back by his collar as he walked past. "You can't stay in here alone." 

Miroku stood anxiously outside, his face wrung with worry. He waved them aside, away from the hut. Sango was standing near Kohaku, lending her comfort to her broken brother. 

"I don't want Kagome-sama to overhear," Miroku explained. 

"What do you want monk?" 

Miroku glanced at Kouga, as if deciding wether or not to speak in front of him. "I've been listening to what Kagome-sama has said."

"You were listening in?" Kouga asked. "Why?" 

Miroku blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Habit?"

"Come to the point," Sesshoumaru said impatiently. 

"Doesn't it strike you as odd? Naraku delivered his ultimatum, and then all sight or scent of him disappear. He loosens his hold on Kagome, only to begin to tighten it again. And Kagome says that he has not absorbed the Shikon no Tama, which she can apparently feel somehow."

"What are you getting at?" Sesshoumaru muttered, a sudden tension gripping him. 

"Don't you see? Kagome can feel the jewel in Naraku's presence even now- no one has a greater connection with it than she does."

"You're saying... that Kagome is the reason he can't absorb the jewel."

Miroku nodded. "It makes sense. He did not anticipate this difficulty, but some part of Kagome is managing to keep the jewel from becoming completely corrupted, even from here. He is delaying our battle until he can become a full demon."

"That would mean..." Kouga said slowly.

"He's slowly killing her. In order for him to absorb the jewel... Kagome has to die."

  
  


* * *

_"Kagome has to die."_

Miroku's words seared Sesshoumaru's mind. "I will not allow that to happen."

"But what will happen when he finally exhausts her? She has finally managed to gain some control over herself with her miko powers, but even hers are not limitless. I don't think she can manage to fight much longer, especially if Naraku is growing stronger. The next time she falls unconscious, she may not wake. When her spirit is exhausted and broken she will die. Can your sword save her if that happens?

He felt his rage begin to boil over inside him as he turned away from the other two with carefully restrained movements. He stalked back towards his mate, pushing his overly voracious youki down within himself. 

"He's really pissed..." Kouga commented in amazement. 

A massive tree that had the misfortune of being too close to Sesshoumaru's path was suddenly slashed apart, crashing and tumbling in a wave of melting leaves and branches. 

"No shit," Miroku commented in frustration. 

"He's going back to Kagome. Do you think he would harm her when he's like this?"

"Probably not. He's a different person when he's with her... it's amazing." 

  
  


His eyes alighted on Kagome's prone form, her eyes staring worriedly at the ceiling. "What happened just now? What was the crash?" She shook her head. "Or was it in my dream... I can't tell."

"It was nothing," he tried to replace his calm as he settled next to her. "How do you feel?" 

"Tired... like I can't move... sometimes I can feel chains again."

He pulled her into his lap, clutching her tightly as he took in a few calming breaths of her scent. "Kagome, it is very important that you fight for as long as you can. Promise me you'll stay awake until the danger is past." 

"Sesshoumaru... of course I'll fight. But why are you suddenly so worried?" She clutched his clothes, half for balance and half to reassure herself he was really there. 

"Don't be concerned... just promise me." 

"Alright. No sleeping. I promise."

"Good," he kissed her lips softly. "Wait here for me. I'll come back for you soon." He briefly nurtured the still-fresh marks on her neck before embracing her tightly and returning her to the floor. 

"You're leaving me?" She sounded scared. She tried to clutch at one of his sleeves, but in her dizziness missed it altogether. 

"I have to," he said with a twang of regret. "Just stay awake and I promise I will return soon." He turned away from the loss in her eyes and walked out the door. If he looked at her for one second more, he doubted he would be able to leave her like this. 

He nearly ran into Miroku when he exited. "Move. I'm going to find Naraku and kill him. Now. Stay here and guard Kagome, he may try to attack her." 

Miroku grabbed his arm as he walked back. "You didn't let me tell you what I needed to tell you back there." 

Sesshoumaru glared at him impatiently. "You have more?" 

"It is impossible for me to stay with Kagome-sama. I will be little protection if I die within the next few hours." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Kagome's curse is not the only one that is strengthening." Miroku held up his right arm meaningfully. "Since Naraku has come into possession of the completed Jewel, the pain has been growing. When my kazaana breaks, everything will be sucked in-- myself included. I'm coming with you. When I go, I would love to put a nice crater in the battlefield." 

Miroku's face had a strange grim smile. "I intend to fight until I'm gone, and I don't really care what you say at this point." 

"The same goes for me," Sango landed next to them astride Kirara. She did not appear to have heard any but the last remark. "My brother serves you and I assume you do not trust him out of your sight. If he goes with you, I go with him. Besides, I won't be able to rest until I've achieved my revenge. You'll just have to put up with our assistance." 

"Kagome can hardly move," Sesshoumaru hissed at the group. "It would be dangerous to bring her into battle-- especially since it is her life he is after. I will not leave her here unprotected." 

"Look," Miroku said slowly. "We don't know if Kohaku is completely free of Naraku's influence. He can't stay. Sango and I are definitely coming. But there's still someone left to take care of and guard Kagome..."

Sesshoumaru scowled. 

"I know you don't like the idea, but he does care about Kagome and he is trustworthy. Even without the shards, he could probably protect her better than any of us. Kaede may even return soon, and she can help if she does." 

Kouga, who had apparently been listening in, joined them. "Wait a minute! I'm not going to sit here while you guys all go and fight! That bastard is responsible for decimating my tribe! I'm not giving up my revenge!"

"Idiot," Sesshoumaru sneered. "The battle has already begun. Kagome is fighting alone right now. She is the key to victory or defeat. You owe me. Stay here and keep her safe, and I will consider that debt repaid. After which, I do not particularly wish to see your face again."

"Fine," Kouga muttered. Even if the burden of this battle fell on the weakened Kagome, his body craved the action of a real fight. But she had to be protected. 

Sesshoumaru knew that this was probably the most practical solution, but he still didn't like it. "Remember my earlier warnings, wolf. Only keep her awake and guard her and the children. It would be extremely unwise to cross me."

Kouga nodded. "We can settle our differences after Naraku is dead."

"We leave now. There is no longer any time to waste." Sesshoumaru turned away quickly and went to instruct Jaken, Rin, and Kohaku. Jaken could stay and help guard his mate and Rin... and keep an eye on Kouga. He decided to leave Ah-Un as well; he had to leave everything he could spare for her protection. 

* * *

Kagome heard the others muttering intensely outside the hut, but was finding it very difficult to understand them. 

_"You see-- even your mate acknowledges that I am completely in control of your fate."_

"Shut up," she whispered, her eyes fluttering closed in concentration. He was going to try again. She saw Naraku on the inside of her eyelids, always standing over her grinning. He pulled her head up by her hair to look tauntingly into her eyes. 

_"Really, girl. How long do you think you can last against me?"_ Kagome did not even try to move to stop him, knowing she would be unable. These past hours he had inflicted bruises and cuts over most of her body. She wouldn't have found those nearly as painful if she didn't also have to listen to him. 

"I'll outlast you," she sneered. 

_"Not likely."_ She desperately wanted to wipe that gloating smirk off of his face._ "You've already yielded the Shikon no Tama to me. I am free to take your life at my leisure. It is only a matter of time before I crush your mind completely." _

'I can't fall asleep-- this must be what Sesshoumaru meant. I have to stay in control. I have to snap out of this before I get any deeper.' She concentrated, trying to bring her holy powers to life to chase him out of her mind. She blinked a few times as slowly the ceiling of Kaede's hut appeared above her. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?" That was Kouga's voice. She turned her head a little to find Kouga sitting next to her with concerned eyes. "You were... glowing just now."

"It's alright," she sighed. "It gets harder to escape him every time, and even when I can push him into the background, the pain remains. Where is Sesshoumaru?" 

Kouga frowned. "He and your friends left not long ago to find Naraku. I stayed to make sure you were protected." 

"He really did go without me..." Kagome whispered. "What if something happens to him? I should be with him."

"He can handle himself," Kouga told her. "That bastard will probably be the last one standing, trust me. You should concentrate on yourself."

Her eyes were glassy, filled with unshed tears. What she was crying for, he wasn't sure. 

"Kagome... does it bother you when I speak to you?"

"No Kouga," she winced a little as she tried to shake her head. "It will probably help me stay focused."

She felt his hand tentatively reach out and stroke her hair so that it fell away from her shoulders. He fell silent for a moment and Kagome realized he must be looking at the stripes on her neck. 

"Is this what you want Kagome? I have heard his reputation, and seen the look in his eyes. He has killed many."

"I know," she answered softly.

"He is not a kind man. I fear he will harm you."

"He would never harm me... intentionally. As for kindness..." Kagome smiled wanly. "Perhaps he is not kind. But he is learning. And he is loyal, and even compassionate sometimes."

"Compassionate?" Kouga gave a sad little laugh. "I suppose that may be true. Only that bastard could simultaneously be compassionate and contemptuous." 

"Kouga... I love him."

He flashed one of his roguish smiles, though his eyes were defeated. "I see that. I had always hoped you would fall in love with me after all of this."

Kagome reached out and pulled his clawed hand into hers. "Kouga, I'm sorry." 

"You can't help who you love." 

"No, not about that." She tightened her grip on his hand, sending a surge of white light through the wolf demon. He stiffened with a grunt of pain as the purity hit him, then slumped over on top of her legs. Kagome held a hand near his lips and felt breath on her fingers.

She forced herself to sit up, wrapping her fingers around Kouga's armor to pull herself upward. She grunted as she rolled the wolf off her. He was heavier than he looked and the movement was difficult. 

That accomplished, she rolled over onto her hands and knees and dragged herself to the door. She clawed at the doorpost, pulling herself to her feet. She picked up her quiver and shrugged it over her shoulder. The bow she kept in her hands as a makeshift cane. 

Jaken was standing just outside the hut on guard. "Hey... what are you doing?" 

Kagome stumbled away from him, leaning on her bow. "Leaving." 

Jaken scuttled in front of her, bracing his staff. "Sesshoumaru-sama ordered that you stay here." 

Kagome scowled at him. "Look, Jaken. I don't have a lot of time, and I'm leaving whether you like it or not. Now step aside and go watch Rin, or I'll purify you like I did Kouga. I swear I will." She took a breath. 'Even a stupid little speech makes me tired.'

Jaken stood hesitantly in front of her, his resolve hanging by a thread. Sighing Kagome spread a palm towards him, taking a step to lay her hand on him. 

Jaken squawked and scrambled away from her. Kagome dropped her hand, relieved she would not have to waste any energy on the little toad. 

She dragged herself over to Ah-Un. It seemed to take forever and made her head pound, but at least it helped her stay alert. 

She threw an arm around one of the beast's necks for support. "You guys will have to help me. I've got to catch up to them." She could almost swear that the two heads were giving her a critical glare. "Don't look at me that way! They're going to need me. I'm not getting left behind, and I need you to track Sesshoumaru! Ok?" 

She assumed that sidelong glance was acceptance. She grabbed the top of his harness to pull herself onto the beast's back. The moment she tried to move her weight to her arms, her body gave out and her vision blackened. A few seconds later she whimpered and realized she was lying on the ground looking into two scaly faces. 

They nuzzled her slightly, allowing her to grab onto them as she slowly regained her feet. "Fine," she muttered. "I won't try that again." She stared at the dragon's back for a moment hopelessly before looping her right arm through one of the harness straps. She let most of her weight rest against Ah-Un while the strap held her upright. "Alright, let's go." The dragon gave her a backward glance as if to check if she was stable before beginning to trail Sesshoumaru. Kagome walked weakly alongside, wishing she could just go to sleep and end the pain. It was taking all her energy to try and keep Naraku out of her mind, and all this exertion probably would not help. She was a little scared of what Sesshoumaru would say when he realized she followed, but one thought was clear in her feverish mind. 'I need to be with Sesshoumaru.'

* * *

"Can you smell Naraku, Sesshoumaru?" 

Sesshoumaru tossed a glance back at Miroku. The small hunting party had stopped to allow Sesshoumaru determine the direction of their quarry. Kohaku stood silently near the youkai lord's side, a sad resolve hanging over him. Still, he watched Sesshoumaru closely for cues, apparently taking his indenture seriously.

"It would be foolish of the hanyou to allow himself to be scented before he has succeeded in absorbing the jewel. However..."

"However...?" Sango asked.

"Kagura's has left a clear trail."

"Do you think she's baiting a trap?"

Sesshoumaru paused. "I do not believe so. This last battle will probably be a straight-forward attack. One side will be defeated today, and there will be no more escapes. As for Kagura... it is possible she left a trail, hoping that Naraku would be destroyed before he absorbs the jewel. After all, I doubt he will have any need for her afterwards."

Kohaku nodded in agreement. "Kagura truly hates her master. She would escape him if she could, but he holds her heart. He can kill her wherever she goes. She may be trying to help us unnoticeably."

"Then let's follow. We don't have time to second guess ourselves, and we're almost out of daylight." Miroku spoke hastily, flashing a quick sideways glance at Sango. He wondered if he should tell her about his kazaana. He waited for the signs that it was about to tear, ready to abandon the group if he had to. 

Both Sesshoumaru and Kohaku hesitated. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama... we are being followed," Kohaku said, turning slowly. 

Sesshoumaru nodded and stalked to the back of the group. He stood very still, the wind rippling his long silver hair as the sun shone through it from where it was setting in front of him. They all watched in silence as a large silhouette appeared over the line of the hill: a beast with two heads and a figure walking closely alongside. The pair stubbornly kept in line, finally reaching them and stopping a few meters in front of Sesshoumaru. 

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku exclaimed. "You shouldn't be here. You're not well." 

Sango joined him. "Kagome-chan... why did you follow us?" 

Kagome didn't seem to hear them. Her eyes were fixed on Sesshoumaru's, waiting for him to speak. Climbing up that hill had taken too much of her energy. Even though she knew she hadn't gone that far, it felt as if she'd run a marathon. While heavily sedated. 

She fidgeted as Sesshoumaru took a step towards her. "Sess-" she began, but couldn't think of a good way to finish her plea and looked down, abashed. Her head pounded. 

Sesshoumaru reached her side, looking down at her muddy eyes with an indescribable look. She wished he'd say something. She didn't even care if he scolded her, as long as he didn't send her back. 

Sesshoumaru slowly raised one hand, and before Kagome could comprehend his movement, Sesshoumaru had released one of the straps of Ah-Un's harness. The leather slid under her body weight and she felt herself fall as the harness came loose. 

She gulped as she felt herself crumple, but found herself in Sesshoumaru's arms before she hit. She looked hesitantly up at his face, feeling hurt that he had made her fall like that. 

"Kagome..." he said sadly. "You didn't have the strength to climb up, did you?" 

Kagome tried to glare at him for humiliating her. She tried to be angry. Somehow, she was just too tired. Instead, she crumpled into him, trying to hide her tears. 

"How could you leave me? I belong with you-- and you were just going to leave me behind?" 

"Kagome," he said sadly, "I left you where I thought you would be safe. You are in no condition for battle. Your energy should be spent fighting Naraku, not chasing after me. You've thrown away all my precautions and wasted too much of your strength."

"You'll need me to find the jewel, remember? And I want to be there to fight with you. Naraku has to pay for what he did to Inuyasha and everybody."

"Besides... I'm safest at your side," she whispered. 

He looked at her a moment before hugging her closely to carry her. "Since you 'escaped' the wolf, you leave me little choice." He turned back to the group. "Let's go. Time is short."

They continued with a renewed sense of urgency, the humans rode in order to keep the pace Sesshoumaru set. 

Darkness had almost completely fallen, the stars beginning to emerge between the blur of trees. Kagome was a still bundle of shadows in Sesshoumaru's arms. 

He jostled her a little, afraid she had fallen asleep. Kagome started and clutched his arm. "How do you feel?" 

"Worse," Kagome said hoarsely. "Everything hurts... especially..." she trailed off.

"Kagome? Especially what?" 

She frowned in confusion. "I don't remember." Her eyes were drooping. 

"Kagome!" he snapped. Her eyes shot open again. He had to keep her talking. "How did you get away from Kouga and Jaken?" 

"Purified Kouga... just a little...I hope I didn't hurt him too much. I told Jaken I would stop him too if he tried to block me." 

He couldn't help but smile a tiny bit. "Why is it that you may knock out the wolf, while I have to be civil?" 

She almost managed to return his smile. "Good intent?" 

"Can you still hear him?" he asked slowly, referring to Naraku. 

"Yes," she mumbled. "I can't tune him out anymore. He says I don't have any time left. That's all he's saying now." The last words bordered on incoherent.

"Sesshoumaru? Is it you holding me?" Her face scrunched in confusion. 

"Of course. I won't let anything harm you." Every second she seemed to slip a little more towards losing herself. Towards him losing her. The more her soul tired, the more her body weakened. If he allowed her to slide into the rest she sought, she would never find the strength to waken again. Her soul, exhausted and consumed, would abandon her. 

"Sesshoumaru... those people in the forest... do you see them?"

Sesshoumaru glanced up, snatches of armor glinted between the trees as dark forms traveled along side them. "I see them too. The dead are escorting us." 

"There can be little doubt now about Kagura trying to lead us," Miroku mumbled. "But with or without the consent of her master?" 

"I should sleep," Kagome mumbled. "No... I promised not to." She hugged closer to Sesshoumaru. "But it's so cold in here..."

"Kagome," he said in worry. She wasn't acting like herself. "We're outside." He could feel her fever through both of their clothes. "And you are very warm." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes. Night has fallen, and you're with me in the forest as always. I'm holding you. I'm keeping you warm, and there are no chains. His voice is only a nightmare. Stay with me.."   
Kagome shuddered, a weak version of her pinkish light surfaced. Sesshoumaru nearly shuddered as her purity contacted him, for a moment sympathetic towards the wolf. He looked down at Kagome's now wide open eyes. 

"Thank you," she said clearly, even if she whispered. "For being here. But I think that was the last time I'll be able to resist him." 

"I'll resist him for you." 

"It's almost over," she sighed. "He's just ahead. He's waiting."

The group slowed. Ahead of them was a very familiar dark silhouette. He stood waiting, for all appearances just a human alone in the woods. Only the malignancy that hung in the air around him offered any indication of his true nature. The strength of his demonic aura had grown hundred fold. He waited confidently, as if he already knew the outcome of the battle.

Sesshoumaru was forced to place Kagome on his mount in order to prepare himself for the battle. The strategy would be obvious: Kagome would be Naraku's only objective until she was killed. After the jewel was absorbed, he could fight the others at his leisure. 

"Kagome, where is the Shikon no Tama?" her urged. 

Kagome raised her head weekly, examining the still-dark form that had just entered the limits of their vision. She blinked once, then twice before she turned back to Sesshoumaru.   
"There are two..." she whispered.

* * *

Well, I hope this chapter answered the questions some of you had. If not, go ahead and ask. 

Like I said, I'm sorry about splitting this chapter up. It was one of those things where it was four lines in the outline and 12 pages in reality. Oh well. I have a new story out. Check it out if you like Inuyasha/Kagome. 

Kurayami de: I just have to say that you're an awesome reviewer. You never fail to cheer me up. Thanks a bunch. 

Please Review!

  
  


* * *

Ok, sometimes I get bored while writing and wander off. When I come back, my screen is usually filled with jibberish like the following. Riachu (my beta/sister/manga supplier/rat thing) walks by and starts to type weird stuff, and she insisted that I publish at least one of her 'hilarious' endings. So, if you're tired of my rambling, please enjoy this spoof.

**Raichu's Alternate Ending** (Starts from middle of the chapter)

Sesshoumaru cursed returned to Kagome lying on the floor of the hut. Unbeknownst to the couple, Shippou and Rin had taken out a few pieces of wood from under the hut for their own demented purposes and otherwise fun games. The wooden boards creaked with the redistribution of weight, and cracked and fell through. A gaping hole now took the place of a large portion of the platform that the hut had previously resting on. Sesshoumaru, because he's so cool, was able to re-grab Kagome before she plummeted to the ground, which was very dirty. 

As the dust from the Great Collapse of 4 Seconds Ago cleared, the crew was able to see something moving in the shadows. It was Naraku. He had been whispering to Kagome through the cracks in the floor, telling her that her legs were fat, and generally creeping her out. And he would have gotten away with it to if it weren't for those meddling kids. 

Naraku tried to run, but was caught in an enormous blast of white light that, you guessed it, erupted from Kagome, obliverating him completely and therefor making most of the series up to this point obsolete in the face of the arbitrary release of this dormant force. 

Kagome, suddenly realizing her great power, decided to break away from Inuyasha and the shard hunters to find the Shikon fragments on her own rather than to face continual heartbreak with the whole Inuyasha/Kikyou thing, perhaps enroll at Hogwarts. Then she realized that Inuyasha was dead, and that this was one of the happy worlds where Kikyou stays down once she gets capped. And that since Naraku was right here, that shards were all around too.

Furthermore, she realized that her fellow shard hunters had been annihilated by the blast as well. Miroku's thoughts had been too tainted by lechery to survive the purification. Kohaku had been irreversibly tainted in his service to Naraku, and Sango's heart had been laden with sorrow and guilt upon finding Kohaku blasted into irregularly shaped bits by the white light, and thus she succumbed to darkness as well. Shippou was thankfully purified for the crime of being an annoying little son of a fox. Sesshoumaru was saved by the Tenseiga, but his tail did not escape the white flames. 

The stoic youkai did not, however, run around in circles shouting about the state of his tail. A hot spring had appeared near the hut out of nowhere, thanks to Kagome's impressive Miko powers. Wasting no time in getting to the lemony goodness. He kicked Kagome, turning her into a full demon, and told her that she was carrying his child. When she asked how this could be, he merely told her "It is the mystery of the dance." 

  
  


Once again, sincerest apologies. Oh, and if you neglect to review, I reserve the right to post more of Raichu's work. Heh heh heh.

  
  


_This chapter last modified: Friday, August 15_

Date of original posting: Thursday, July 25, 2003


	24. Duality

**Last Chapter: **

Sesshoumaru was forced to place Kagome on his mount in order to prepare himself for the battle. The strategy would be obvious: Kagome would be Naraku's only objective until she was killed. After the jewel was absorbed, he could fight the others at his leisure. 

"Kagome, where is the Shikon no Tama?" her urged. 

Kagome raised her head weekly, examining the still-dark form that had just entered the limits of their vision. She blinked once, then twice before she turned back to Sesshoumaru.   
"There are two..." she whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 24: Duality**   
  


"Kagome-chan... how can there be two?" Sango asked. 

Kagome shook her head weakly. "I don't know... but there are." She turned back to Sesshoumaru. "At the base of his neck is one... that one is completely corrupted. The other is in his right arm. It...it's strange. It doesn't look impure at all." 

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Don't worry. I think I understand." He gently pulled her forward by her collar until they were face to face. "No matter what happens, do not risk yourself. Stay where you are protected." He kissed her once, no more than a swift chaste brush of his lips on hers. For the first time since she had known him, she realized he was actually frightened. He had no worry for himself, it was for her that he was afraid. 

She nodded once, but spoke no promises. Nothing would stop her; she would not lose Sesshoumaru the way she lost Inuyasha. Not without a fight. 

Sesshoumaru had already drawn Tetsusaiga, Miroku and Sango looked grim and prepared. Kohaku also had his weapon drawn, looking resolutely ahead of him, a tortured look on his face in the presence of his former master. They walked forward singularly, Sesshoumaru first, humans in a wall behind him protecting Kagome, who came last on Ah-Un. 

It began as a low rumble from the figure in front of them, growing in pitch and volume as they came to a stop in front of him. A cold laugh from his still indistinguishable form. 

"This looks familiar. A slightly different stage, but all the same foolish players. Well... minus one. Inuyasha always followed the same script. In the end, it was all too easy to destroy him." 

Sesshoumaru was surprised at the anger incited by the insult to his brother's memory. He glared, lifting his blade.

"What's wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Naraku mocked. "Are you forgetting your lines? No self-righteous declarations of your own power today? No threats?" His voice was an oozing hiss, the air darkened even further around his deceptively human-looking form. "It used to be a matter of revenge... but you're rather desperate tonight, aren't you?" 

Sesshoumaru refused to answer. 

"You really did it--took your brother's bitch I mean." His eyes opened, glowing a dark red. The crimson light caught on the twisted corners of his smirk. "And her life is in my hands... what a dilemma... I wonder what would happen to her if it were accidently destroyed?"

"Bastard," Miroku growled behind the silent demon lord. "Enough of your fucking melodramas." 

Kagome gave a shuddering whimper behind them. Sesshoumaru charged. And that familiar cold laughter filled the thick air. 

The instant Sesshoumaru began his forward motion, Naraku's swarms were unleashed. They chocked the air in less than a second, pouring out of the sky, ground, air, and Naraku himself. Miroku was only an instant behind the demon lord.

"Sesshoumaru! Behind me!" The monk's face was set in desperate determination. Sesshoumaru momentarily resented the order, but fell behind the monk. With a flash of dark light, the beads were whipped from around Miroku's hand, a tumult of air shaking the ground. Recklessly, the monk pulled in wave after wave of demon as the pair pressed forward, trees and ground ripping and consuming them. 

Sesshoumaru came forward in the wake and advanced with the monk. He swung the Tetsusaiga recklessly, decimating the ranks of the demons. He was painfully aware, even in his haze of bloodlust, that every step in pursuit took him further from Kagome. 

The legions of demons were thinning, but only slowly, despite Miroku's prolonged use of his kazaana. Beads of sweat dripped down Miroku's face, but he barely felt them. He was aware of the Saimyoushou swarming into his hand, a painful cold searing his arm and spreading upward. 'Now,' he thought, 'Now is my last opportunity. I will not let him escape, even if it kills me.' 

Gradually, the demon and the monk's paths forked, Sesshoumaru storming after Naraku while Miroku sucked the demons still emerging from the woods. 

Kagome had struggled her way down from Ah-Un, holding her bow tightly. Both taijia were furiously tearing apart the attacking demons, trying to keep Kagome protected. Ah-Un released blasts of white hot energy from his mouth while at the same time trying to help steady his mistress. Kagome couldn't see Sesshoumaru any more, only the light and heat from his attacks. Miroku was a dark blur in the middle of the tossing maelstrom. With all her concentration, Kagome drew her bow. They needed her help. 

  
  


Sango heard a terrible scream of agony break the wall of sound, her attention immediately snapping to the source. Miroku was hunched over in the eye of his own storm, his shoulders rising and falling erratically. The beads on his hand fluttered freely as his other hand braced his wrist. Poisonous insects were everywhere, and Miroku didn't seem to care that most of them were swarming into his hand. 

She heard a warning yell from Kohaku before she felt claws slash across her left arm. Her attention snapped back the fight in front of her, Kagome's light arrows streaking by like comets between long and loud intervals of darkness. 

The light around Miroku seemed to darken, the energy of his winds crackling ominously. Suddenly, as if a damn burst, the intensity of the winds increased, the radius enlarging enough to buffet them with the currents. 

'It's ripping!' Sango realized in alarm. 'He's going to be sucked in!' 

"Houshi-sama!" She yelled once in fear, the sound completely lost in the chaos. 

She slashed out violently with her sword, feeling the scathing splatters of demon blood on her face and neck. In a brief moment of clarity, she saw his eyes meet hers from across the battle field. His face was twisted in pain, but his eyes were strangely calm, apologetically resigned. He smiled slightly. He ripped the rosary completely, throwing it away from him. With that last painful look, he turned and ran, plunging himself into the thickest of the demons. 

She watched him distance himself-- he was leaving her. A cold fear gripped her even as she fought, unconsciously fighting towards him. 

"Aneue!" Kohaku's cry brought her back to herself-- she could not leave Kagome or all was lost... but... Miroku...

A white arrow split the darkness next to her. "Sango-chan!" She chanced a backward glance at Kagome's worried and tired face. "Go get him!" 

Her indecision vanished, she threw herself forward, filled with a consuming resolution. She charged the hurricane, sword drawn. 'No more deaths.'

  
  


Kagome felt her strength reaching its limits. Already she relied completely on Ah-Un to support her weight. Fortunately (or not), her enemies were so thick that she didn't have to try to aim. Kohaku darted like a fish, weaving his way around them with his scythe streaking out in broad sweeps. 

One of the dragon's heads growled in warning and spun to look over its body. It let out a glowing lightning ball behind it, Kagome's gaze chasing the glowing beacon. 

"Oh no," she whispered. Soldiers melted from the woods behind them, scattered pieces of armor glinting dully. Pale skin stretched and sagged over rotting bones, dark and sightless eye sockets sunken in putrefying faces. A staggering variety of vicious weapons were clasped in hundreds of dead fingers, human and youkai. Fluidly, they moved towards the miko and her tiring protectors. 

Sesshoumaru was surprised to find that the monk had managed to clear most of the path to Naraku. Of course, the lack of opposition to him only meant that Naraku's minions were concentrating their energies on reaching his beloved. All the more reason to find Naraku and kill him quickly. 

The problem of finding him was easily solved. Laughing, Naraku slipped through his wall of demons, directly charging the demon lord. Sesshoumaru countered hastily, Tetsusaiga clanging darkly against Naraku's blade. As he attempted to attack the hanyou, the other demons would surge around him, get in his way while Naraku swung at him unhindered. A dark light shone from his neck, a white one from his sword arm, both visible to even him now. 

Sesshoumaru slashed out with his poisonous whip, dicing through the obstructions. He growled as he collided with Naraku, embedding Tetsusaiga deep withing the hanyou's flesh. 

Naraku only smiled in response, pushing away the fang with his own blade, his body's tear sealing smoothly as it was withdrawn. 

"Your mate isn't doing very well, Sesshoumaru," the hanyou yelled with a grin, both spots of light seeming to flicker darkly for a moment. Somewhere behind him, Sesshoumaru heard Kagome scream in pain. "She's too far gone to keep fighting." Sesshoumaru's eyes flashed red. 

"Die," he growled. 

  
  


Sango didn't remember how it got there, but Miroku's rosary was now wrapped around her hand and she was soaked in blood. She could still see the winds from Miroku's kazaana, even if she couldn't see him. She fought to keep her footing as she plunged forward through the tempest, knocking away the demons that tried to reach her like one possessed. 

Miroku felt something cold hit his wrist, his tightly shut eyes snapping open. He looked in shock at the slender hand holding dark beads against his wrist, trying to wrench them around. She was behind him, her arms wrapped around him to anchor herself, pressing her desperately against his back. 

Instinctively, he snapped his hand shut as Sango whipped the rosary around, the winds slowing to a trickle. His whole arm felt as though it were consuming itself, the poison surged through his blood like millions of needles. Even though it was sealed, the kazaana sparked and hissed-- it was growing and there was no stopping it. Sango was still pressed against him. 'She's crying,' he realized before the poison overcame him and he crumpled. 

The army of dead soldiers reached them more quickly than Kohaku would have thought possible. They closed in behind them, the demons attacking from the front. Trusting Ah-Un to hold the front, he slashed at Kagome's attackers. The girl's bow was dangling limply from her hand as she sagged against the dragon, screaming in pain. She fell, her hands clutching her head as she fought for her soul. 

'I have to protect Kagome-sama,' Kohaku thought. He tried not to look into the hollow faces of the attackers. He wondered if they were they like he had been. Did he attack like this, mindless and mercilessly? His skills had certainly increased-- his hands killed eagerly without him thinking about it. The undead continued to swarm, closing further around them. The small fighter tied down his loathing and pity. There would be time for regret after he had finished this fight. He gave in, letting his fighting instinct, the training gained from his enslavement, engulf him. 'It is easier...if I don't feel the pain."

  
  


Miroku was on the ground, bleeding and unresponsive. His face was drawn and pale, his right hand shaking and shining purple as small winds continued to emerge from it. 

Sango stood over him, tears streaming down her face as she fought back the demons trying to reach them. She could feel the winds growing even as she struggled with the emboldened masses. They were wearing her down. Her body moved woodenly, as if it knew it had already lost. As she tired, more of their blows landed solidly. "Miroku... how could you?" she panted. "This time... I won't be the one left alone." 

  
  


Kagome struggled where she had fallen, trying to bring herself under control. She wanted to just lay down where she was and give in to the darkness that was trying to claim her, but she clung to her promise to Sesshoumaru. Everything seemed hazy-- but she could feel her lifeline in front of her-- the Shikon no Tama... and Sesshoumaru. She began to crawl, dragging herself along the ground. The dragon and Kohaku moved with her. If she had to die, she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru. 

  
  


Sesshoumaru was making less progress than he would care to admit. His skill was by far the greater, but Naraku's body healed as fast as he could strike. Shouki enveloped the two combatants, hissing as it kissed Sesshoumaru's pale skin. Worse, after every strike, more limbs would form from Naraku's twisted body. Sesshoumaru took each stroke with great care, not daring to hit either glowing jewel in the demon's body. Somehow, he had to get the Shikon no Tama. 

  
  


Kohaku was rapidly losing ground against the demons and Kagura's dead army. They attacked without hesitation, spreading to encircle them as they pressed closer. Kagome was moving on the ground... slowly. Her dimming aura spread like a warm blanket around her, holding back the shouki. Kohaku was left with no choice but to move forward with her. In the back of his mind, he wondered what Sesshoumaru would do to him if he let Kagome get hurt. Bleeding now from several places, he was pressed back to Kagome's side. 

  
  


Naraku grinned at Kagome's slow approach. Sesshoumaru renewed his attack with rekindled fervor as Naraku's shouki thinned, dissipating in a slight pink haze. She was still alive and fighting-- but she had not stayed back like he had insisted. 

"She's tenacious, isn't she, Sesshoumaru?" Naraku taunted. "I can't believe she's lasted so long." 

Sesshoumaru growled in outrage, locking himself against the hanyou's disgusting body. Slithering tentacles attempted to ensnare him as he slashed with his claws. 'Which jewel do I go for first?' 

More tentacles snaked out, lashing towards Kagome. They broke the line of demons and found their targets. Ah-Un stepped protectively over Kagome, biting at them and taking most of the impact. Kagome cringed, flattening herself. She felt them whip against her skin, some trying to wrap around her. She screamed weakly at the repulsive feeling, shuddering reflexively. Her body reacted, scorching the strange appendages till they left her. 

She didn't move for a moment, completely dazed and numb. She couldn't hear Naraku's voice anymore. In fact, she hardly felt anything. She reached back to her neck, feeling that something was wrong. The back of her head hurt. She brought her hand into focus in front of her face. It seemed odd to her that it was covered in blood. 'Mine?' she wondered. She knew with a sudden certainty that she wouldn't be able to move again in this battle. She glanced up, her eyes falling to rest on the rapidly shifting white figure, enveloped by a dark and snarling enemy. And two spots of light... both of them seeming to call to her familiarly. 

  
  


Sango fought on, still protecting the fallen monk. Tears fell steadily now, her attacks growing sloppier as her vision smeared. 

The winds from Miroku's hands abruptly stopped. His hand... the kazaana was no longer drawing in air... but neither was he. The Saimyoushou's poison had worked faster than the rip had. With a sob, Sango continued to fight, drawing on her desperation for strength. It would all be over soon, and she could perhaps be content if she might fall in battle beside him. 

Sesshoumaru's eyes spiked red, she warm scent of Kagome's blood taunting him. He severed the wave of her attack, slamming Naraku back. He pressed, pushing Naraku away from where Kagome lay, still protected by the lone taijiya. 

In fury, he knocked Naraku's inferior blade away. A weak glint of silver, the sword spun off into the darkness. His face grimly set, he slashed at the hanyou's torso. 

Naraku laughed as the blade bit into his flesh. He had caught the blade against his arm, blocking his body. Tetsusaiga had almost completely severed the glowing limb. There was a pulse of power from his opponent, and a strange sensation in his hand holding his sword. It was oddly familiar. His eyes widened almost unnoticeably as the Tetsusaiga's power seeped away in his grip. In a second the blade was no more than a chunk of metal. 

Seething, he yanked the sword clear as Naraku's arm healed behind it. He tossed the useless piece of metal away from him with an enraged hiss. He wanted to transform. He wanted to grind the damn abomination in his jaws until it was no more than a corroding remnant. 

Kagome's blood... there was no time. If he did not remove the jewel, Naraku would assimilate it the instant her life failed. Even if he could manage her resurrection, it would be too late. His youki was growing around him, challenging Naraku's dark aura. The dark lights grappled with each other, spreading outward malignantly. Faster than even he thought he could move, Sesshoumaru shot forward, glowing claws seeking their target. 

He found the hanyou's arm more difficult to cut than he estimated, especially only with his claws. They slid through sickeningly, severing it below the shoulder. Sesshoumaru ripped the arm away, the flesh rotting and dissolving in his hand. As it dissipated, a smooth glowing white stone was left in Sesshoumaru's hand. Both demons paused, dangerous smirks haunting both faces. 

Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome, his ivory figure swallowed in his own impenetrable darkness. His rage ignited the air around him, sparking red. She cringed back in spite of herself.

Amidst this oppression, the jewel from Naraku's arm shone warmly through Sesshoumaru's bloody hand. She was closer now. She had spent the last seconds desperately trying to figure out which jewel was really the Shikon no Tama. Now, she could feel the difference.

'Wrong one!' she thought urgently. 

A cold laugh split the clouds of youki. This time it came from Sesshoumaru. 

* * *

* * *

(Ah, my last trademark confusing cliffhanger of the story. Good times.) 

First off, I'm very sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. There were three weeks in there where I just couldn't get myself to write this chapter. I was sort of intimidated by the scope, but I'm mostly better now. Second, I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to get something up, since you've all been waiting so patiently.

Thanks to everybody who reviewed and helped me get back on track. It really helps to know that somebody's interested and waiting.

That said, next chapter is probably the last one. Give me lots of reviews, and I shall try my hardest to get this thing finished up  


_This chapter last updated: Friday, August 15, 2003_


	25. Death and Defeat

**Last Chapter:**

Sesshoumaru was in front of Kagome, his ivory figure swallowed in his own impenetrable darkness. His rage ignited the air around him, sparking red. She cringed back in spite of herself.

Amidst this oppression, the jewel from Naraku's arm shone warmly through Sesshoumaru's bloody hand. She was closer now. She had spent the last seconds desperately trying to figure out which jewel was really the Shikon no Tama. Now, she could feel the difference.

'Wrong one!' she thought urgently. 

A cold laugh split the clouds of youki. This time it came from Sesshoumaru. 

* * *

**Chapter 25: Death and Defeat**

Red eyes watched the battle unfold, concealed on a nearby hilltop. Things were not going well. The monk had fallen, the female taijiya was on the brink. The miko was still struggling with Naraku's spell... and having little success. Only Kohaku and the strange dragon protected her now from the legions of demons and her own dead fighters. Even Sesshoumaru seemed to be having difficulty, his sword gone while Naraku's strength only increased. 

"You're such a fucking coward, Kagura." The hard voice froze her. Slowly she turned, meeting the eyes of a very frustrated wolf demon. "The battle's down there, and here you are, hiding behind your fucking corpses."

"Kouga..." She stuttered. "You were dead!" 

"And I'm fucking tired of everyone trying to keep me away from this fight!" He readied his claws with a smirk. "But here you are... I can take you out and all your little puppets as well. Just so damn convenient for a change."

"Wait!" She begged. "Kill me and you'll doom that girl down there!" 

Kouga's eyes narrowed. "Like hell. We'd all be better off with you dead." 

"The second my corpses are out of the way the demons will tear her apart. I can hold them back!" 

"You're lying."

"Look for yourself!" She shouted desperately. 

Kouga's eyes tracked to the swarm below them. He could easily see Sesshoumaru's dragon, dead warriors in a wavering circle around them. They had worked penetrated the swarms of demons, the front line meeting Kohaku's assault. 

"Why should I trust you, bitch?" 

Kagura leveled her crimson gaze. "Because I'm dead if I let Naraku win."

* * *

Something was off, Kohaku realized. He was tiring, he could feel the speed of his blade falling as his injuries and weariness increased. However, his enemies were not taking advantage. The dead warriors refused to allow any of the demons closer, saving the attack for themselves. But the ring was not closing. They were not even trying to take proper advantage of their numbers, attacking in small groups. 

It was not Kagura's usual style. This measured and controlled attack was more difficult than letting the puppets swarm mindlessly. She was doing them a favor after all, but she was trying her hardest to make it seem otherwise. As long as Kagura's warriors held back the bulk of the flow, Kohaku still had some hope of protecting the prone miko. 

  
  


Kagome shuddered at Sesshoumaru's cold laughter. His voice was laced with bloodlust, the sound of a killer relishing the final moment's of his prey's life. His arms glowed green in his own poison, hissing to be released. His arrogant expression mimicked Naraku's smirk, both caught up in the fight. His eyes were smoldering red, displaying none of the control she had expected.

The pearly glow of the jewel in Sesshoumaru's hand pulsed warmly, catching on the white of Sesshoumaru's sailing hair. 

The warmth seemed to reach for her. Each pulse seemed to ease her pain. She raised her head tentatively, looking in wonder at Sesshoumaru, still locked in furious combat. It wasn't just her imagination. The pain was fading as a strange feeling of comfort returned. 'This... is not the Shikon no Tama?' She staggered to her feet, distantly relieved that the strange white jewel was in Sesshoumaru's hand. 

  
  


"So you try to save her instead of killing me? You're stupider than I thought, Sesshoumaru." Naraku's throat glowed darkly as he taunted his opponent. "I don't know what you plan on doing without a sword."

The confidant smile did not waiver from Sesshoumaru's face. Kagome's essence warmed him as if he were embracing her. "It is you who have made the mistake. Thinking you could turn my mate's power against me." 

A bright arrow shot past Sesshoumaru, embedding itself in Naraku's arm. The hanyou shrank back in pain, severing his own arm as it disintegrated. He glared past Sesshoumaru to Kagome, standing weakly with her bow tightly in hand. "Bitch!" 

Miasma poured from his body. The swarms of demons went berserk with the enraged jaki filling the air. In a fury of teeth and claws, they lunged through the lines of undead fighters, assaulting the miko and her attackers. Kagome turned her bow from Naraku, trying to help Kohaku hold off the seemingly endless waves of youkai. 

'She has to die, now!' Naraku's anger at Kagome's revival enveloped him. She had been inches from death, and he had been seconds from completely absorbing the jewel! Now her damn spirit was trying to purify it all over again. 

Sesshoumaru stepped cleanly in front of him as he tried to move toward Kagome, bringing his claws up in a deadly arch. They ricocheted off the hanyou's body; the power of the complete Shikon no Tama was invested in strengthening his opponent. 

"She will die! You have no weapon! I have the Shikon no Tama!" Naraku yelled recklessly. "I'll be tasting her blood before your body is cold!" 

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger, his fangs glinting cruelly. He forced the other back, slamming Naraku further from Kagome. Nothing seemed to damage him, his strongest hits were nullified by the power of the jewel. 

The demons were in a fury now, spurred by the energy and blood in the air. There was too much for Kohaku alone to handle. His young body was tired, his blade notched and dull. In a rush, they surged past him, slamming him into the ground. 

Kagome's eyes widened at the assault, raising her bow in an attempt to defend. A brown blur swept in front of her, claws slashing. The ranks parted like water in the face of Kouga's sudden assault. Kagome's white light washed over her, purifying he closest demons. 

Every nerve on Kouga's body tingled. "Shit woman! Do you have any idea how much that hurts!?" 

"Kouga-kun... you came..." Kagome's voice was weak and surprised. 

"It's obvious your fucking mate isn't doing a good enough job protecting you," he said bitterly, hauling Kohaku back to his feet even as he fought. "Everyone seems to be forgetting this is my fight too!"

Kohaku looked up shakily, noticing the attacks stall. The fury had not died down, but it seemed help had arrived. The dead warriors, already meshed with Naraku's demons, had turned. In a sudden desperate move, Kagura's soldiers were grappling with their demon counter parts, holding them away from the miko. Kohaku felt a twinge of sadness. 'He will kill her now for this.'

Sesshoumaru let his instincts run rampant as he again and again shoved Naraku back. Naraku's body grew, hacked off limbs regrowing in more threatening shapes. Spiked tentacles attempted to ensnare him. There were too many-- even with all his skill Naraku's strikes were beginning to find flesh. 

With a surge of energy, Naraku threw the demon lord back, sending him slamming into the swarms encircling the combatants. 

Naraku snarled at Kagura's betrayal. He thought she had more instinct for self preservation. His hand found her heart, squeezing it in warning. 

On the hill, Kagura fell to her knees, holding her chest. The air squeezed from her lungs. If she obeyed him, perhaps this pain would end. 'No, I'm dead now, no matter what happens.' With a final defiant smirk, she spurred her puppets to one last attack. 

  
  


Naraku let the crumbled remains of Kagura's heart fall from his hand as the dead soldiers promptly fell all over the battle field. 

"Your own flesh defies you," Sesshoumaru taunted, having broken through the demons back to Naraku.

Naraku's eyes burned red. "You are entirely too confidant in yourself."

  
  


There were too many, even with Kouga's help. 

They could not keep them away from her now, she felt one of them cut her leg and fell to her knees. Her body reacted instinctively, her holy power rushing to her protection. She squinted in pain and effort. 

"Run! I can't stop myself!" 

Kouga finally realized what she was about to unleash and tried to get away from her. The energy surged out of her in a white wave. It tore at his demonic aura, more aggressive even than it had been the last time. He lost consciousness, hoping he still had the strength to survive this. 

The jewel in Sesshoumaru's hand pulsed in response to Kagome's power surge. If there had been any previous doubts about what he held in his hand was, they vanished now. 

The blast had left Kagome with only Kohaku to protect her. It had also succeeded in inciting further Naraku's fury. 

With a speed gained from rage and anxiety, he shoved past the taiyoukai, easily sweeping Kohaku aside. He reached for the girl with everything he had as she stumbled, trying to recover enough to muster another defense. 

Kagome fell backwards, throwing her arms up protectively and waiting for him to crush her life from her. But the blow never came. 

Naraku felt a searing pain, worse than any wound Sesshoumaru had managed to inflict on him in this fight. It burned like Kagome's holy energy, but it struck like a viper, vicious and violent. The power bit into him, passionate and bloodthirsty, shaking him to the core. It had not come from the miko. 

He spun in pain, once again meeting Sesshoumaru's face. All three froze for a moment, Kagome and Naraku aghast at what they saw in Sesshoumaru. 

For a moment, he appeared as dazed as they, staring out with clouded eyes as if half-possessed. Tenseiga was drawn before him, glowing strongly while white energy swirled down the blade like spiraling smoke. 

Naraku glanced down at his side, discovering a long, wide slash mark. Traces of blue and white fire still swirling in the wound, spreading hungrily into his body. 

Sesshoumaru glanced down at his glinting blade, then back up to Naraku. He smirked, that short sinister laugh escaping him once more. He only vaguely remembered drawing the sword, but never had a blade felt so completely right in his hands. Tenseiga in one hand, the jewel in the other, and an incredible force rushing through his body. He had found his weapon. 

Naraku felt his control of the situation slipping away. His yourouku fueled by the power of the Shikon no Tama, he attempted to banish the purifying energy from his body. How the hell did Sesshoumaru manage to do this?! He had to kill Kagome now! 

He slashed towards her with all the speed he could muster, roaring in fury. That move, however, only served to anger Sesshoumaru more. Kagome felt her power rush from her, decimating Naraku's many lashing limbs as a similar glow caught him from behind. He was caught between a hammer and an anvil. 

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku away from his mate. In the back of his mind, he registered Kagome's weakened and hurt state. It was time to make Naraku pay. 

White energy poured into his jewel, burning his hand. Just as eagerly, Tenseiga devoured the energy until it hummed with anticipation. It ran through Sesshoumaru like a current, an all-too-willing conduit for the growing power. 

He let his raging blood have its way, attacking Naraku with speed even he had never achieved before. The Shikon no Tama could not lend Naraku the strength to escape Sesshoumaru's intensity. The sword of healing slashed mercilessly against his abominable flesh. The white light was spurred by Sesshoumaru, it bit and tore, more akin to Sesshoumaru's youki than the usual form of purifying energy. 

A few well placed blows and his body was beginning to fall apart. Desperately, he pushed the dark energy from the Shikon no Tama at his neck downward, trying to send away the white light. 

The holy power latched onto the source of the dark energy, aggressively consuming it. The searing pain raced into his neck-- it was chasing away the jewel's taint! His power was falling away like sand. He reached out with his remaining dark energy, grasping desperately for his fleeing youki even as the taiyoukai's white sword lashed into him again and again. He fell.

Kagome writhed weakly on the ground, glowing white tendril's escaping her body, trying to answer the call she felt. The white glow surrounded Sesshoumaru, too. 

The masses of demons were fleeing in terror, trying to escape the sparks of holy power coming, not from her, but from Sesshoumaru.

She did not fight that unrelenting tug at her soul, even as she felt her energy leave her. It was insistent, but not invasive. It wanted to keep her safe. 

  
  


Naraku found himself on the ground, the demon lord staring coldly down at him. His fangs were bared, and the white light surrounding him crashed and mixed with his own furious dark aura. 

The blade of Tenseiga slowly came to rest against his throat. The hanyou's body convulsed, lights flashing in front of his eyes as the last of his power vanished. 

The sword lifted, and Naraku found he was helpless to move. His body was almost completely gone. His life force fought to cling to the faintest bit of humanity in his corrupt body. 

The white was bleeding back into Sesshoumaru's red eyes. His face relaxed as he gained control. He was grave as he surveyed the disgusting creature before him. Naraku struggled to breath, his mass of limbs gone, the demonic glare fading from his eyes to be replaced by the duller stare of a lesser creature, still burning with pain and hatred. 

"Killing my brother... was perhaps the greatest of your many mistakes," With a small treacherous smile, he slid Tenseiga into its scabbard. "It will be a pleasure to kill you."

Naraku snarled. The Shikon no Tama in his neck glowed as a trickle of tainted energy returned. His head turned slightly towards where Kagome lay. "That fucking bitch-"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in anger, five glowing claws ripping through the hanyou's neck and cutting off the remark. Naraku's head rolled away from his body, the Shikon no Tama falling free. 

It chimed innocently as it tumbled onto the bloodstained ground. 

Sesshoumaru stood shakily in front of the destroyed flesh of his enemy, feeling more drained than he could ever remember. He did not even hear Kagome as she dragged her body towards him. 

At a small whimper of exertion, he finally caught sight of her. She wrapped her slender fingers around the Shikon no Tama, chasing away the last of the darkness. Her head fell in exhaustion, her eyes closed. 

"Kagome..." he whispered, a wave of relief washing over him. 

Her eyes opened once in response. "You kept your promise... you protected me." Her lips only barely managed to form the words. 

"You kept yours, too."

She almost smiled. "I can sleep now?"

He nodded weakly as Kagome ceased her fight to remain conscious. 

Never before had his body so demanded a rest, but he resolutely kept his feet. He had to remove his innocent Kagome from this carnage. 

He felt weaker than a human as he lifted Kagome with as much gentleness as he could muster. With slow deliberate steps, he moved them away. 

Finally, reaching the end of the battle grounds, he lowered Kagome to the ground. He turned, black edging his vision as unconsciousness threatened to drag him under. Only one figure stirred on the leveled field, a boyish form just struggling to his feet. 

His eyes closed wearily as he drew his sword. He swung once, the last of his energy lost in the stroke. He had no choice now but to give into the blackness. 

* * *

"Aneue!" 

An urgent tug, trying to pull her back to consciousness. 

"Aneue, Houshi-sama! Wake up!" There was a young hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. 

'This does seem familiar...' Sango thought hazily as she sat up with a hand to her head. The rising sun was entirely to bright. 

She looked up at a familiar freckled face. "Kohaku!" She threw her arms around her little brother. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"I'm alright," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I was worried about you." 

Sango gasped as she remembered something. She glanced around in a panic, quickly locating Miroku waking near her. 

She felt tears of relief fall from her eyes as she practically tackled him back to the ground. "How dare you! I thought you were dead!" 

Miroku blinked, his mouth failing to catch up to his mind. He clumsily returned her embrace. His first thought was: 'That's odd, I thought so too.' But it seemed strange to say 'That's odd,' when one found one's self back from the brink of death. Instead he settled for: "Sango... I'm sorry." 

He raised them both and held her close against him. He fumbled with the beads around his hand, confirming what he felt. The kazaana was gone. 

He looked up to Kohaku, who was blushing a little at his sister being in Miroku's lap. "Kohaku-" He broke off, looking about him in confusion. They were surrounded by flowers, red and white blossoms just beginning to unfold. They were as tall as his head as he was sitting. The early morning sun ignited them like flames on the edge of his vision. "Where the hell are we?" 

Sango seemed to realize what he was talking about. She looked about in abject confusion, certain she would have remembered the flowers. Perhaps they were all dead after all. 

Kohaku shook his head as if he wasn't sure how to answer the question. "I... Sesshoumaru-sama did this... I... I need your help with them."

Sango and Miroku stood slowly, surveying the field with wide-eyed curiosity. They weren't the only figures beginning to stir in the new dawn. "What the hell...? Did he do this?"

Kohaku anxiously tugged them away from the strange scene towards the edge of the field. There, tangled together with flowers growing up around them, they found Kagome and Sesshoumaru. She was sprawled underneath him, his head resting on her stomach with his hair spilling like a silver shield over both of them. Sesshoumaru's hand still limply held Tenseiga, shining dully like as if only a simple piece of steel. They each held tightly similar whitish-pink jewels. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru was not used to waking up in strange places. Nor did he enjoy it, even as infrequently as it happened. 

The moment he started to wake he recognized that he did not know where he was, and had no clue how he got there. Realizing this, he would have immediately jumped to his feet, but was finding it difficult to pull himself out of his lethargy. It felt like a mountain had fallen on him. 

Slowly he became aware of his arms wrapped tightly against a warm body, spooned against his front. He relaxed slightly at Kagome's soft scent and her gentle slumbering breaths. There was another warm body cuddled behind him. He sniffed carefully. 'Rin? When did she become so bold?' 

He sat up, looking around himself cautiously. He was in that hut. Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga lay innocently nearby. 

"Ah, Sesshoumaru-sama, you're awake finally." Sesshoumaru glanced back, meeting the face of an old woman, who apparently had just been conversing quietly with Sango and Miroku. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, this is Kaede. We brought you both back here to her home after we came to." 

Sesshoumaru nodded mutely, looking down at Kagome curled in front of him. She was soundly asleep, at peace next to him. Her spirit seemed unusually weak. "I tried to heal her..." he said softly. 

"I think you did," Miroku said swiftly. "She has no apparent wounds anymore, though her power was nearly drained in the ordeal. I've felt her recover while you've been sleeping. She'll be alright."

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome's torso rise and fall steadily. He gently stroked her arm, smiling slightly as she relaxed under his touch. The jewel was still curled tightly in her hand. "How long?" 

"Almost exactly a day. We carried you back here just after dawn yesterday. Both of you were very weak. Yesterday, I could hardly even feel your youki, Sesshoumaru-sama. Even so, we could not force you to release your grip on Kagome-sama. It made it somewhat difficult to bring you both back here." 

Sesshoumaru nodded again, still feeling oddly calm and a little tired. 

Miroku continued. "I... I should thank you. For restoring my life... and Sango's. Although I was somewhat surprised about the others..."

Sesshoumaru gave him a bored look. "The wolf, unfortunately, was not dead at the time. As for Kagura... she realized who the more powerful demon was." 

"But the others?" Sango prompted. 

Sesshoumaru blinked. "Others?" he asked, making it sound like a demand.

The three humans looked surprised. "Sesshoumaru... you healed everything... the forest is mostly gone, but now the field is covered in flowers. Kagura's army... you brought them all back to life."

Sesshoumaru paused, considering. "How many?" he asked curiously. 

"Some ran off right away, but most are still around... waiting to see you. There are about eighty men, most of them human. They've been camping outside the village." 

"Interesting," Sesshoumaru remarked, a hint of self-satisfaction in his voice. It was not entirely expected, but not exactly unwelcome either. He had little control when he swung Tenseiga that final time, but it gave him a slight boost to his pride to know what he could accomplish even at the brink of unconsciousness. It was a circumstance he could easily work to his benefit. 

"Kagura disappeared pretty quickly. She said to thank you when you woke up. I don't think she wanted to be nearby when you actually did. Kouga helped us bring you back, then he left too. He said: 'The difference between me and Inuyasha was always that I knew when it was too dangerous to keep fighting.' I guess that means he won't be trying for Kagome-sama anymore." 

Sango and Miroku fought with their eyes for a moment as silence settled again. Miroku finally gave in and broke the quiet. "Sesshoumaru-sama? Kohaku filled us in on the fight. He said that... you used Tenseiga as a weapon... and that it purified Naraku?" 

Sesshoumaru looked at him blandly. "Yes." 

Miroku fought his impatience. Better to start from the beginning. "Who has the Shikon no Tama?" 

Sesshoumaru lifted Kagome's arm, gently kissing the back of her hand gripping the jewel. "She does." 

"Then what are you holding?" 

Sesshoumaru lifted his own hand, smiling slightly at the subtle white glow. "Kagome's bloodstone." 

Sango started. "What? How do you know that?" 

"Naraku was a fool. He told me, that first night he tried to control her, that this thing existed. He must have made it when Kagome was in his captivity. He used it to leech her purification powers in battle, and to invade her mind."

Sesshoumaru pulled the still-slumbering Kagome into his lap, stroking her hair fondly. "I can only assume he used the tainted Shikon no Tama to prevent harm to himself when he unleashed the holiness in this jewel. He used Kagome's power to stop Tetsusaiga's demon power... but he forgot Tenseiga." 

Miroku's eyes widened in realization. "It was hers! You cut that stone out of him, and used it to draw out Kagome's power!" He paused in wonder. "You're a demon... you shouldn't be able to wield a holy power like Kagome's. It's a wonder you can even survive it!" 

Sesshoumaru smiled in satisfaction. "Tenseiga has a bond with Kagome's power; they are much akin. It drew on the jewel's energy when Kagome was in danger. Tenseiga allowed me to wield it." 

"It really took it out of you-- both of you. Your body is not meant to have that kind of energy traveling through it. No wonder you were so worn down."

Sesshoumaru's face was hidden as he watched the woman cradled in his arms. "I... was angry. Kagome was in danger, in pain. I hardly thought during the fight. My instincts are stronger than I thought, especially where she is concerned. I... took too much from her." 

A soft touch on his cheek surprised him. "Don't regret it," Kagome said softly. His senses must still be dull, to not notice her waking. "I knew it was you drawing on me, and I gave it freely. If you had hesitated for my sake, we would not have made it. Even as you were, you would not have taken everything from me. I trust you, Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to hers, relieved to hear her speak. She did not blame him for stealing her power-- she had given it to him. "Kagome..." he murmured. 

"I was worried. For a moment, I thought I lost you to the fight. You were so determined to kill. But when your hand closed around that stone, I felt safe again." 

"Kagome-chan?" Sango asked, calling the two back from their own private world. "What do we do now about the Shikon no Tama?"

Kagome rolled the jewel lightly in her fingers, frowning. "I don't know. Kaede, is there some way we can destroy it, or purify it permanently or something?" 

Kaede shook her head sadly. "The Shikon no Tama is a very powerful thing. The battle within it goes on. Only an act of complete purity or total malevolence can decide the outcome of the fight. Kikyou knew what she was asking when she offered the jewel to Inuyasha. Their love might have ended this long ago, were it not for Onigumo. If Inuyasha still lived and was willing, there might have been a way to put an end to it. Now, I do not see a way; it would kill any full demon to use the jewel in such a manner. I'm afraid the burden of protecting it must fall on you, Kagome."

Kagome took a shaky breath, her fingers tightening. "I... I will. I just wish that... this could be easier. Demons will come after it all over again, until it's gone. Maybe... maybe I should take it... back to my own time. Perhaps there, I can better protect it."

"No," Sesshoumaru said sharply. "I won't allow that. You belong here." 

Kagome looked up at him in indecision. "But... if it's safer there..."

"No. You said it yourself: you are safest by my side. Or do you have so little faith in my ability to protect you?" 

Kagome smiled broadly as she threw her arms around him, burying her face against his neck. Tears of relief stung her eyes and threatened to fall. "You're right," she murmured against him. "I won't ever leave you. Thank you so much." It was such a comfort to know she would never have to be alone in her duty. He would always be with her, helping her, loving her. She wouldn't be lonely like Kikyou. 

"Then what about the other stone?" Miroku asked. 

"I'll keep it," Sesshoumaru answered easily, pulling Kagome closer. He did not want to risk anything happening to her, should they try to destroy it. "It will be safe in my care." He held her stone lightly, enjoying the feel of it. He found he liked the idea of having a little piece of Kagome always with him. 

"Wait..." Sango began, "You knew all this time what Naraku was using against Kagome? You must have realized right away what the other stone was!" 

"Yes," Sesshoumaru replied passively, "Kagome's bond with the jewel is strong. It only made sense that her bloodstone would seem to have a similar aura to her."

Sango groaned and shook her head. "Did it ever occur to you that it might be helpful if we knew what was going on?"

The look on Sesshoumaru's face clearly stated the thought had not crossed his mind.

"I mean no offense, but it would be easier on everyone's minds if you would be a little more communicative. It's obvious you aren't used to fighting with others." 

"It's ok," Kagome interjected. "It worked out, after all, didn't it?" 

"Kagome-sama is right," smiled Miroku, "We'll give you a moment to yourselves. Rin has been very worried about the two of you." He and Sango pretended not to notice as Sesshoumaru gently stroked Rin's back as she slept. 

"Oh, and Sesshoumaru, if it's not too much trouble, perhaps you could let my brother of guard duty? He has refused to rest until you give him leave to. He is the only among us who has not slept. I think Jaken feels like he's being usurped, he's been insufferable." 

Sesshoumaru nodded. Even he grudgingly gave the boy respect; if he had not been present at the battle... He did not want to think about what may have happened to Kagome. 

Sango looked down at your hands. "I'm sorry I was angry at you for the way you were treating him. I didn't realize it, but... he needed this, a way to make up for what he's done." Her eyes were moist with unshed tears, a mix of emotions coloring her face. "I don't think he'll ever forgive himself... but maybe I can heal him."

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood, waiting as Kohaku led Ah-Un to him, Rin entangling herself in the boy's legs and chatting happily to him. 

Suddenly, he snapped around, his hand quickly trapping the wrists of the person who had been sneaking up behind him. 

Kagome sighed in mock despair as his other hand ensnared her waist. He bent down, both of them arrested in the other's presence. 

"Can't you let me win, just once?" Kagome whispered in soft good nature. 

He glanced down, smiling privately at the blossoms in her hands. "I like to win." He took the two red and white flowers from her smooth fingers. "Flowers again? Why do you enjoy them?" 

"They're yours," Kagome said. "Why do you enjoy them?"

He paused. Why indeed? He kissed her softly, tucking the flowers into her collar. His fingers brushed against the Shikon no Tama around his mate's neck before worshipfully tracing the lines up her collar. 

"My colors are lovely on you," he said. He pulled away slowly, Kagome's friend's approaching to see them off.

"You're leaving already, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked. "Are you sure you're both recovered enough to travel?" Kagome stood opposite the group of shard hunters and Kohaku, Sesshoumaru's arm casually draped over her shoulder. The band of resurrected soldier had been sent away by Sesshoumaru, though where he had sent them he had not divulged. 

"We'll be ok. Sesshoumaru is anxious to leave, and I find that I'm ready to go home too." Sesshoumaru inwardly smiled that Kagome considered his home as her own. "Besides, I promised my mother I would visit her and try to bring Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru said we had other things to take care of on our way back. I'm sure by the time we finally make our way, we'll both be back to normal. What about all of you?" 

"I finally can lay chichi-ue and the others to rest properly," Sango said. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for giving Kohaku leave." 

No one bothered to voice the assumption that Miroku would be accompanying Sango. Shippou chose to go with them, finding Miroku and Sango's relaxed travel more pleasant than Sesshoumaru's company, though he sniffed at leaving Kagome. 

"I'll be expecting your return in two months," Sesshoumaru told Kohaku. He had drawn the young man aside privately earlier, though none of the others knew exactly what had transpired between the two. There was an underlying current between them, resembling something like a respectful trust. 

Kohaku nodded seriously. 

"What will the two of you do?" Sango asked curiously. "How will you manage to deal with your races? Will you still be welcome in the West?" 

Sesshoumaru smiled sinisterly and Kagome blushed. "I don't think we'll meet as much opposition as you think."

"But what about your life spans? It will be difficult, for both of you." 

It was in the back of both of their minds, always hiding behind their other worries and doubts. How much time until they were parted?

"How long do humans live?" Sesshoumaru asked. 

"In my time... some live to one hundred years... but not most." It suddenly seemed so short, even to her. "What about you? How long will you live?"

"I don't know." 

Kagome sighed. "Of course no one really knows, but you must have some idea how long you are able to live." 

"No." 

"Can't you just tell me how long demons can live?" Kagome asked impatiently.

Sesshoumaru stroked her hair. "I have no answer to give. In the history of my family, I can recall none of my sires who died a natural death. Without a violent end, I do not know how long I would live."

"That's not a very comforting answer, Sesshoumaru." Kagome rubbed her temple tiredly. 

"Wait a minute," Miroku said, "If all of your forefathers have been defeated in battle, why the hell are you always so convinced of your own invincibility?" 

"There is a difference," Sesshoumaru said smoothly, "between death and defeat. That should be obvious to you, after this fight." 

He continued, allowing the others no time to recover from his words. "After you have properly served your dead, consider the West open to you. The young taijiya will no doubt wish to be near her brother. It would be useful to have allies nearby who are trustworthy, especially where Kagome is concerned." 

Miroku blinked. "The word is 'friend' Sesshoumaru." 

Sesshoumaru tossed an irritated glance over his shoulder as he turned to lead Kagome and Rin away. "Use whatever words you like, Miroku." 

  
  


Both Sango and Miroku were dumbstruck for a moment.

"Did that sound like an invitation to you?" Sango asked. 

Miroku scratched his head, furrowing his brow. "Did he just call me Miroku?" 

Sesshoumaru's hand was comforting around her waist, Rin trotted excitedly at her side. Kagome tossed her hair back to look at her confused companions. She laughed.

  
  
  


* * *

* * *

That may be all, folks. Then again, I might add one more tiny chapter. I'll write it and see if it fits before I decide wether this story is done or not. If I decide not to, I'll post a complete notice in the summary. Thanks to everybody who helped keep me going. 

I put a lot of work into this chapter (action is hard), and neither my beta nor I noticed any glaring plot holes, but please tell me if you do. And if anything was unclear, let me know that too.

I do have another Sess/Kag fic started, if you haven't noticed (Moonstruck). This one... well, is a lot different than MtaE. I'll be updating it soon.

For people on my email update list: I won't be using that list to send out notices about updates to any of my other stories. However, if you ask, I can modify my list s.t. only people who want updates will get them. I will of course, send an email to the list if I post another chapter. 

Much thanks, and please review.

-Aiwendil

  


_This chapter last updated: Tuesday, August 26, 2003_


	26. Means to an End

**Chapter 26: Means to an End**

The forest was strangely quiet, the usual murmur of nightly noises was subdued and distant. Dense branches arched protectively over the wood's inhabitants. Trees broke and scattered the waning moonlight, casting fleeting shadows over the soft ground. 

Buried within this soft-sighing wood stands a very ancient tree. Its wide base dwarfs the flora around it, a single smooth scar mars the rough bark. Its shadow stretches furthest, blankets the floor where the other trees have maintained a reverent distance. 

The only thing planted there besides the soft grasses and mosses was a simple marker, the lichen already seeping upward in swaths of green and orange. In time, even it would be swallowed by this place. Flowers had been laid there in recent days, but now they were withered and brown. 

Yet on this night, the dark shadows of the canopy were split by a soft white light, coming not from the heavens, but from the ground. There, in this strangely timeless place, a tall figure stood enveloped in white. He stood with the same immortal dignity as the tree beside him, even the wind seemed hesitant to touch his long silver-white hair and pristine clothing. Golden eyes were cast thoughtfully downward. They were softly tranquil in spite of the man's intimidating presence. 

At his hip were two swords. One was old and battered with the relics of many battles. The other was delicately shaped and never lost its pure and pristine luster. In its hilt was set a single stone, which seemed to glow warmly with its own pinkish-white light. It was difficult to discern whether the soft light came from the man himself, or the jewel in his sword. 

So softly that one could not be sure he was speaking, his voice fell like a slow rain in the forest, landing silently and being absorbed into obscurity. 

"I think that I understand now," he said softly. "Both you, and chichi-ue." 

Undeterred by the heavy silence, he continued his one-sided dialog. 

"I understand. And you were right, she was worth dying for."

He smiled softly, the strange quirk of his lips might have been from arrogance or humor. It was impossible to tell. "I thought it only proper, to thank you for protecting her until she could come to me--and for your sacrifice. I was incorrect to think you weak." 

"Had she not come to me... I would not have been made whole, would not have been able to achieve a victory. I am only sorry that I could not shed my constraints sooner, or I might have been able to save you."

His smirk widened just a little more. "But I hope you understand, I have no intention of dying for her. I much prefer having her in life. And it is probably for the best that you have gone to a noble end, for I certainly would not allow any other man to have her now. Even you, dear brother."

"Still, I can't help but think that perhaps... we have all been led purposely down this path--as if all that has happened were manipulated to bring all of us here, to this end. From the moment she was brought here, the first time she released you and began all of this." 

"But of course the thought that there is some force that could make a tool of this Sesshoumaru is completely ridiculous. The sons of the greatest lineage of demons, reduced to puppets of fate? No, I will not believe that all of this was intended."

The silence seeped between the trees, filling the space before he chased it away again. 

"Still... if it were true... this is not so unpleasant a servitude." 

With a slow graceful motion, he unsheathed his sword, white light shimmering down its unblemished length. 

"A parting gift, little brother," he whispered. 

The sword cut a glowing blue arch across the darkness, sprinkled with pinkish-white sparks. 

The white figure turned away even as he returned his blade, feeling the after-surge of his stroke. If he had bothered to look behind him, he would have seen the vitality seep back into the cut bouquets laying there, and the first shoots of new flowers pushing their way upward through the soft soil. By morning the sacred ground would be covered in swaths of red and white blossoms. 

The figure in white had already disappeared. After all, he had a mate to return to. She was, perhaps, a fleeting gift, and he did not wish to waste a moment. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

* * *

Well everyone, that's it. I know it was probably not exactly what you were expecting/hoping for, but there it is. And I wrote the whole story without using that damn 'w' word. Go me. Thank you all for reading and for all the great reviews you've given me over the course of this story.

I am well aware that there are a lot of loose ends remaining. Many of you asked about an epilogue, and I am certain that I won't write one of those. I may, however, eventually right a sequel. I've had half of a plot for one circling in my head for some months now. It would (loosely) work off of events in Ch. 21, which was actually the only reason I included that chapter. The problem with the sequel, however, is that the idea I have in mind is kind of complex and, well, would require some thought and work on my part. And I'm a lazy, lazy person. So basically it's going to depend on how many people would actually be interested in reading it, because I'm not going to go to the trouble unless there's a massive outcry for me to write more. In any case, I'm not starting another story until I finish either Duplicity or Moonstruck. As always, progress notes will be on my bio page. 

Thanks to everybody who helped me write and edit this thing. Especially Raichu, my wonderful beta, whom I can always count on for a patronizing shake of the head and condescending pat on the back. I've had several other people who have given me feedback on various parts of the story, and of course all the people who've given me advice and support in the reviews. Rest assured that while I may be too lazy to look up who you were, I very much appreciated your help and comments. (And the less time I spend writing notes and responses, the more time for writing actual stories!)

Lastly, I don't usually do this, but I hate to see a good story going unread. Everyone should go check out "Reflected Past" by InuOtaku2003 (storyid=1473908). It's a very well written and original story. Pairings involve Sesshoumaru with Midoriko and Rin (eventually, as far as I understand), for those of you who have to know. 

Thanks, 

-Aiwendil

  


_This chapter last updated: Tuesday, September 30, 2003_


End file.
